Chicas VS Chicos
by sky d
Summary: Ser la unica mujer en el equipo tiene muchas desventajas, pero en algunas ocasiones se puede sacar provecho de esto. en la guerra de los sexos todo se vale. quien sera el ganador
1. El problema de las chicas

COSAS DE CHICAS

**CHICOS VS. CHIC****AS**

RESUMEN: SER LA ÚNICA MUJER EN EL EQUIPO TIENE MUCHAS DESVENTAJAS, PERO EN ALGUNAS OCASIONES SE PUEDE SACAR PROVECHO DE ESTO. EN LA GUERRA DE LOS SEXOS TODO SE VALE.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**El problema de las chicas**

Después del torneo de BEGA, había trascurrido un año y nuevamente los equipos se reunirían para competir en un nuevo torneo. Los equipos se habían reorganizado y los bladebrakers volverían a competir. La mecánica sería como la vez anterior, tendrían la oportunidad de pelar con cada equipo, al final los cuatro con mayor puntuación pasarían a la siguiente ronda.

El día esperado por todos por fin había llegado y todos comenzaban a llegar a la sede del primer evento. Las hermosas calles de los Ángeles, California comenzaban a abarrotarse de turistas y fanáticos que por amor a su deporte favorito hacen lo que sea.

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad el desfile de jugadores acababa de dar inicio.

– Su atención por favor, el vuelo 312, acaba de arribar procedente de China – la voz de una mujer se escuchaba por los altavoces.

– Vaya, ya era hora, detesto estos viajes tan largos – decía una chica- mientras bajaba del avión – me duelen las piernas y que no decir de mis…

– Por favor, no sigas quejándote Mariah – la interrumpió Kevin – no se por que las mujeres siempre se quejan de todo, _claro como son el sexo débil_. – esta ultima frase la remarco mucho.

– Perdón, yo **NO ME QUEJO** – dijo Mariah muy indignada.- y para tu información no somos débiles.

– **Basta**, no quiero peleas, no tenemos ni cinco minutos de llegar – Lee estaba muy enojado – vayamos a buscar el equipaje.

– Yo tengo mucha hambre – agregó Gary, mientras se sobaba el estomago.

--

En otra sala del aeropuerto se encontraban Julia y Raúl. Este se veía desesperado.

– Julia, por centésima vez ya olvídalo y vayamos al hotel a descansar – le grito a su hermana.

– Claro como no es tu equipaje, el que anda por ahí – ella le contesto – eres muy desconsiderado.

– Te dijeron que viene en otro vuelo y cuando lo tengan lo enviaran al hotel – Raúl trato de controlarse – además tienes otras maletas aquí, no entiendo por que siempre que salimos tienes que hacerme cargar tanto.

– Es que tu no me entiendes, en esa maleta están mis vestidos favoritos y – pero no continuo por que fue interrumpida por su hermano.

– Y en esta tus zapatos, y en aquella tu ropa deportiva, por favor – y después de decir esto comenzó a caminar dejando a su hermana en medio de la sala.

– **Eres muy injusto conmigo**- le grito ella – Raúl regresa tienes que ayudarme, Raúl – pero fue todo inútil su hermano no le hizo caso, así que tuvo que seguirlo. – **eres un tonto**.

--

En el hotel los PPB ALL STARS se encontraban instalándose, acababan de llegar de Nueva York. Todos se encontraban discutiendo por las habitaciones y la manera en que las compartirían,

– No es justo que yo tenga que compartir la habitación con Rick – – Michael se veía muy molesto – el ronca mucho.

– Así- dijo Rick – pues yo no soporto tener a un compañero de habitación que solo se preocupa por su físico y no en su juego… Narcisista

– Pues para tu información ser limpio no es un delito – le grito Michael.

– Chicos, chicos… por favor no se peleen – Emily trato de arreglar las – cosas.

– Claro, como tú no compartes la habitación con nadie – le dijo Michael.

– Si, solo porque es una mujer – agrego Rick

– **Oigan** – Emily contesto – yo solo quería ayudarlos.

– Mejor no digas nada – los dos le contestaron.

– Pero, yo – Emily trato de defenderse.

– Esto no es tu asunto, es cosa de chicos – le dijo Rick

– Y no creo que lo entiendas – agrego Michael

– Claro, cosas de chicos – Emily mejor se aparto.

– Oigan chicos – hablo Eddy – por que no le dejamos a la suerte.

– Que les pare Piedra, papel y tijera – sugirió Steve.

– Buena idea – dijeron todos.

Emily no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, no entendía por que los chicos son tan impulsivos y por un momento quieren matarse y al otro son los mejores amigos.

– _**Dicen que las chicas son difíciles y que jamás saben lo que quieren, pero que hay de los hombres…, parecen que jamás maduran**_ – pensaba Emily al ver a sus compañeros de equipo. Al final Rick y Michael les toco compartir la habitación.

– Bueno vayamos a dejar nuestro equipaje – hablo Eddy.

– Que les parece si después de instalarnos bajamos a comer algo- dijo Rick.

– Es una excelente idea – le contesto Michael – vayamos. Los chicos subieron al elevador como si fueran los grandes amigos.

--

A fuera del hotel, el equipo del Batallón se encontraba bajando las maletas del auto.

– Que hermoso es este lugar – dijo Mathilda, mientras admiraba el lugar, es el más bello que he visto.

– Siempre dices lo mismo - le dijo Aarón.- durante todo el viaje te la pasaste diciendo lo bonito que era todo.

– Claro, es una chica, que esperabas – agregó Claude

Mathilda solo sonrío aunque el comentario de sus compañeros le había dolido. Miguel se dio cuanta y trato de confortarla. Mientras los demás entraban al hotel, él se acerco y le dijo – creo que tienes razón este lugar es muy lindo.

– Gracias – le contesto ella.

– Bueno chicos, el último en llegar es una niñita llorona - hablo Aarón y corrió hacia el hotel

– Espera, ESPERA – le gritaron Miguel y Claude – debes ayudarnos.

--

Mientras tanto los Blitzkreig Boys se encontraban tranquilamente en sus habitaciones, habían llegado desde hacia unas horas tratando de evitar las prisas y toparse con ciertas personas.

– Pobre de Kai – dijo Spencer – no quisiera estar en su lugar. No se por que regreso con esa bola de perdedores.

– Brian comenzó a reírse

– Cállense – dijo Tala – él tiene su motivo – y una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en su rostro.

– Nos lo vas a decir o tendremos que esperar para averiguarlo – dijo Ian.

– Tal vez se los diga más tarde – dijo Tala mientras entraba al baño para darse una ducha.

– Con eso nos dices que NO – Brian hablo.

--

En otro lugar, se encontraban varados el equipo de los Saint Shields, ya que su vuelo había tenido algunas complicaciones y tuvo que hacer una escala en otra ciudad.

– Les dije que tomáramos el vuelo más temprano, pero como siempre nunca me hacen caso – decía una chica a sus compañeros.

– Vamos Mariam – le dijo Dunga – que quieres que nosotros hagamos.

– No tuvimos la culpa de que esto sucediera – agrego Joseph.

– Si, pero espero que tomen mas enserio mis sugerencias yo también formo parte de este equipo – Mariam comenzó a hablar – no es justo que por ser mujer no se me tome en cuenta.

– Siempre con la misma cantaleta – dijo Dunga – siempre eres la mártir, la incomprendida.

– Ya – intervino Ozuma – no arreglamos nada con discutir. Él no quiso discutir por que sabía que su compañera tenía razón, pues fue su idea de tomar el vuelo a esa hora.

Si como digas – Mariam se veía molesta – voy por algo que pueda – comer porque esto va a tardar.

--

Los integrantes del equipo de BEGA llegaron por separado, ya que cada quien tenía una agenda muy apretada. Garland y Mystel viajaron juntos, mientras que Crusher acompaño a Ming Ming a una presentación y venían llegando de Miami. Brooklyn llego un día antes y se reunió con sus compañeros para ultimar algunos detalles.

– Bueno, creo que esta vez tenemos todo para ganar – Garland se veía muy seguro – Tyson y sus amigos no sabrán que les paso cuando terminemos con ellos.

– Tienes razón – agrego Crusher – seremos imparables.

– Si para esto me hicieron bajar de mi habitación, mejor me voy – hablo Brooklyn – con hablar no se ganan nada.

– Estoy de acuerdo contigo – comento Mystel – una vez los subestimamos y nos dieron una gran lección, no lo recuerdas Garland.

– Pero esta vez será distinto, por que tengo un plan – dijo Garland – y además

– Bueno si vas a seguir hablando sobre beyblade yo me voy, iré de compras por si les interesa, vi unos hermosos diseños en una revista – hablo Ming Ming después de terminar de limar sus uñas – me aburren su tema de conversación.

– Creo que es la primera vez que se te ocurre una buena idea – le dijo Garland

– Si, verdad ir de compras es lo mas cool – Ming Ming no entendió el comentario sarcástico de sus compañeros.

– Siempre tan brillante, bueno no te detenemos – le dijo Mystel,

– Los veo al rato – y después de decir eso salio.

– Díganme, ¿por qué la tenemos que soportar? – Garland hablo.

--

Los bladebrakers se encontraban viajando del aeropuerto al hotel en un autobús que la BBA les había asignado. Max venía muy entretenido jugando video juego portátil, mientras que Tyson discutía con Daichi sobre el torneo. Kenny platicaba con Rei, mientras que Kai escuchaba música en su reproductor de mp3. Hilary estaba muy aburrida, durante el vuelo fue lo mismo, ninguno de ellos se intereso en algo que a ella le gustara. Solo se limito a ser el papel de auxiliar del entrenador y atendía a los demás en lo que le pedían. Muchas veces paso por su cabeza que la única función que realizaba era la de personal de servicio. Ya que ellos necesitaban algo era cuando le hablaban.

– Oyes Hilary puedes pasarme la revista que esta a tu lado – le grito Tyson

– Si, deseas otra cosa – ella estaba molesta, pero ninguno de ellos lo noto.

– Y si puedes me pasas a mí un refresco, están en la hielera, cerca de ti – le dijo Daichi.

Hilary se levanto de su asiento tomo la revista y fue hacia la hilera, agarro la primera lata y fue al lugar donde estaban los chicos. Ellos no le agradecieron, ya que seguían con su discusión. Mejor regreso a su asiento.

– _Tontos, que tan difícil es decir gracias_ – pensó ella, en ese momento Max le hablo.

– Podrías darme una botella de agua, Hil es que este calor me esta matando – y le sonrió después de hablar. Así que nuevamente se levanto de su asiento y le llevo el agua a Max.

– Ten – ella le entrego la botella de agua. Rei al ver eso, le pidió una para él.

Ella no dijo nada, solo fue por la botella para su amigo y después regreso a su asiento. No podía dar crédito a la forma en que sus compañeros la trataban. Esto ya era demasiado y tenía que terminar pronto. De repente sintió que alguien estaba atrás de ella, y al dar la vuelta para ver quien de sus compañeros era y que es lo que ahora le iba a pedir se sorprendió toparse con Kai, quien se había levantado de su sitio al parecer por algo de beber. Él era el único que tenía un poco de consideración hacia ella.

– Me hubieras dicho que deseabas algo Kai – le dijo Hilary

– No era necesario, yo puedo hacerlo – fue la respuesta de este y regreso a su lugar.

– _Como quieras_ – fue lo que pensó Hilary – _ustedes siempre hacen lo que quieren. _

-

-

-

BUENO CREO QUE NO PUEDO TERMINAR LAS HISTORIAS Y YA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO OTRA

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA DE CÓMO LAS CHICAS PUEDAN DEMOSTRARLES A LOS CHICOS LO INDISPENSABLES PARA SUS EQUIPOS QUE SON ME LA HACEN SABER


	2. Todos reunidos

CAPÍTULO DOS

**TODOS ****REUNIDOS**

-

En la cafetería del hotel se encontraba dos personas platicando, los dos eran de la misma edad, vestidos demasiado elegantes para el lugar por no decir exagerados.

– Vaya pero que feo lugar, este hotel no es de cinco estrellas, no es de nuestra categoría – decía una chica, mientras peinaba su corta cabellera negra

– Tienes toda la razón – le contestó su compañero.

– este clima afectare mi cabello, odio los climas tropicales – se quejaba la joven

– Esperemos que eso no ocurra, ya que sería lo peor que pueda ocurrir – le contesto su compañero mientras limpiaba algunas piezas de su blade – _**seria la mayor tragedia**_ – estas ultimas palabras las dramatizo demasiado.

– No te burles, por que la brisa marina también te afecta a ti- ella le mostró un pequeño espejo para que viera su cabello.

– Eso es imposible – dijo él – además a mi no me importan esas cosas – pero seguía viéndose en el espejo – tendré que comprarme un nuevo acondicionador.

– No que no te importan este tipo de cosas – le pregunto ella –eres igual de superficial que yo.

– Bueno, solo lo hago por las fans, ya sabes, no por que yo sea vanidoso – el chico trato de defenderse.

– Como digas Rey, pero tú eres más vanidoso que yo – le dijo esto para molestarlo – tardas más en arreglarte que yo.

– Eso no es cierto – él se molesto por el comentario – bueno solo en algunas ocasiones, pero no es siempre.

– Como digas – dijo ella, mientras veía el menú del restaurante – mejor pidamos algo, antes que lleguen los demás.

– Ni que lo digas, ya me imagino a "esos" engullendo hasta las servilletas, el solo pensarlo hace que pierda el apetito – el chico hizo algunos gestos para demostrar el desagrado que le ocasionaba el solo imaginar la escena de los demás comiendo.

– Solo voy a pedir ensalada, no quiero subir de peso – dijo, ignorando a su compañero.

– Es una buena idea, ya que al paso que vas ningún traje de baño te va a quedar – el chico hablo sin fijarse en lo que decía.

– Que te pasa, yo no estoy gorda, para tu información soy talla pequeña – a ella le molestaba ese tipo de comentarios así que se defendió – Pues a ti no te caería nada mal una dieta.

– Vamos Reina, era solo una broma – no sabia como arreglar la situación, hacerla enojar no era una buena idea – si estas flaquísima.

– Mejor no digas nada y llama al mesero – ella lo miro muy enojada

– Como tú digas – él hizo una seña para indicar a un mesero que los atendiera.

--------------------------------------

Los Blitzkreig Boys habían rentado una suite de lujo para no mezclarse con los demás participantes y principalmente para evitar el acoso de las fans que en las últimas concentraciones que tuvieron se llevaron muchas sorpresas ya que esas chicas hacían de todo para estar cerca de ellos.

Tala ya había salido del baño y se estaba arreglando para salir, en la sala de la suite Spenser y Brian se encontraban jugando videojuegos mientras Ian pedía algo de comer, ya que no pensaban bajar al restaurante.

– Que será lo que se trae Tala entre manos – le decía Brian a su compañero.

– Ni idea – le dijo Spenser – pero mejor preocúpate por el juego ya que te estoy aplastando.

– En tus sueños – le contesto Brian – solo te estoy dando ventaja

– La comida estará aquí en 10 minutos – les dijo Ian mientras se sentaba en el sillón a verlos jugar – y a donde irá Tala.

– A donde no te importa – Tala estaba de tras de él.

– Solo preguntaba - Ian sabía muy bien que a Tala no le gustaba que hablaran de él.

– Ya habla y di lo que estas planeando – le exigió Brian.

– Todo a su tiempo – les dijo Tala y miro su reloj – ya debe de estar llegando.

– Parece que tienes una cita – Spenser dejo el juego y esto fue aprovechado por Brian.

– Solo saldré a una pequeña reunión, nada importante y ya dejen de preguntarme – Tala hablo muy serio.

– Soy el vencedor – grito Brian ya que su compañero se había distraído.

– Oye, eso no es justo – repelo Spenser.

– Ahora es mi turno de demostrarles quien es el mejor – les dijo Ian mientras le arrebataba el control a Brian.

– Dame eso – le exigió su compañero

– Parecen unos niños – se quejo Tala – mejor me voy, solo espero que no hagan ningún destrozo.

-------------------------------------

Un grupo de chicos se encontraban sentados en la sala principal del hotel.

– Les dije que llamaran para confirmar la reservación – decía Salima muy molesta – desde la semana pasada, se los dije.

– Bueno pero no te enojes – le dijo Goki – todos cometemos errores.

– Como quieren que no me enoje – grito Salima – ahora que vamos hacer, ya no hay lugar para nadie.

– Tendremos que esperar a que llegue el señor Dickeson – hablo Kane

– No tenemos otra opción – pregunto Jim – es que tome muchos líquidos en el viaje y ya no aguanto.

– Por que no vas al baño – le dijeron sus compañeros al mismo tiempo.

– Yo estaba esperando que nos dieran la habitación – Jim se veía muy apenado.

– Pues espera sentado – le dijo Salima – el encargado del Hotel me dijo que sería imposible colocarnos en alguna habitación, por que "nadie" pudo hacer una simple llamada para confirmar que si participaríamos en el evento.

– Goki, por favor acompáñalo – Kane ya estaba fastidiado por la situación, principalmente por que su compañera de equipo no dejaba de quejarse – no vaya hacer que se pierda o peor aún ocurra un accidente.

– No soy ningún tonto –Jim trato de defenderse – solo que tome demasiada agua.

– Vamos – le dijo Goki a Jim, dejando solos a Salima y a Kane

– Genial y ahora que vamos hacer si no hay ninguna habitación disponible – hablo Salima

– No lo se, que quieres que haga – dijo Kane, su poca paciencia estaba apunto de agotarse.

– Si tan solo, me hubieses hecho caso, esto no… – antes que pudiera decir otra cosa Kane la interrumpió.

– **Ya lo se, pero que puedo hacer, olvide llamar para confirmar la reservación, no puedo estar en todo **– Kane levanto demasiado su voz

– Pero te dije que yo me encargaba de esto y tú me dijiste que por ser el capitán del equipo a ti te tocaba hacerlo, siempre quieres hacer todo tú solo – Salima se levanto de su asiento, no iba a dejar que su compañero le gritara – yo solo quería ayudar y no me dejaste hacerlo.

– **A donde vas** – le pregunto Kane aún estaba algo exaltado.

– Voy a comer algo, desde que salimos no he comido nada – ella estaba muy molesta – espero que eso no te moleste.

– Has lo que quieras – susurro Kane

----------------------------------

En otra parte del hotel, los PPB All Stars se encontraban acomodando su equipaje en las habitaciones.

– La cama que esta junto a la ventana es mía – grito Michael.

– El que ponga su maleta en ella primero – le contesto Rick, mientras aventaba su maleta para tratar de ganarla, pero durante el trayecto chocó con la lámpara que se encontraba en el buró.

– Eres un tonto – le dijo Michael – te gane – puso su equipaje y comenzó a bailar – soy el mejor, soy el mejor.

– Fue solo suerte – Rick no soportaba a Michael – pero ahora yo ganare el baño.

– No si yo entro primero – hablo Michael, mientras habría su maleta para tomar la ropa que se pondría –oigan esta no es mi maleta – la ropa era demasiado grande para él.

– Ni esta la mía – dijo Rick mientras sacaba algunas playeras de las que utilizan los jugadores de básquetbol – apuesto que esto es de Eddy.

– Creo que nos equivocamos al tomarlas – Michael cerro la maleta – pero a quien se le ocurre comprar el mismo modelo.

– Vayamos a ver a los chicos – Rick guardo la ropa – estoy seguro de que ni cuenta se han dado.

Los dos salieron de su habitación y se dirigieron a la de sus compañeros que se encontraba a lado de la de ellos. Michael toco la puerta.

– Pase, esta abierto – se escucho la voz de Eddy.

Los dos entraron. Eddy y Steve se encontraban recostados. Su equipaje se encontraba en la puerta, así que aún no se habían dado cuenta de la confusión.

– ¿Que es lo que les trae por aquí? – pregunto Steve.

Eddy al ver que ellos llevaban sus maletas les dijo – no me digan que se van a quedar en nuestra habitación.

– No se han dado cuenta – dijo Rick – son unos flojos, acaso no han revisado su equipaje.

– Darnos cuenta de que – Eddy no entendía de que le hablaba su compañero.

– Olvídenlo – dijo Michael – solo tomare mi equipaje.

– Oye esa es mi maleta – dijo Steve al ver que Michael toma la maleta que el consideraba suya.

– No, esta es tu maleta – Michael puso la que traía en la cama donde estaba Steve.

– Y esta es la de Eddy – dijo Rick – al parecer nos equivocamos al tomar el equipaje y nosotros teníamos el de ustedes.

– A ver – dijo Steve y reviso la maleta que le dejo Michael – es verdad, estas son mis cosas.

– Pero cual de estas, será la mía – Rick se veía confundido, ya que las maletas son exactamente iguales.

– Yo revisaré esta – le dijo Michael tomando la que estaba más cerca – tu revisa aquella.

– Para que ya no haya enredos hay que marcarlas – dijo Eddy.

– Está debe de ser tuya – dijo Michael después de abrir la maleta – yo no tengo tan mal gusto.

– Dirás lo que quieras, pero mi ropa es mejor que la tuya – Rick abrió la maleta y comenzó al reír - Vaya, no sabía que eras de esos "raritos" – saco algunas prendas de la maleta.

– Que- dijeron Eddy y Steve muy sorprendidos – ropa interior de mujer.

– **Eso no es mí** – grito Michael – **esa no es mi maleta**.

– Que lindo traje de baño – Rick lo saco de la maleta – pero no creo que sea tu talla.

– **Cállate** – Michael estaba muy apenado – ya les dijo que esa ropa no es mía.

Todos estaban burlándose del pobre de Michael. Steve se doblaba de la risa junto con Eddy que hasta lágrimas le habían salido por tanto reír y Rick seguía sacando ropa de la maleta. Hasta que escucharon que tocaban la puerta.

– Pase – dijo Eddy intentando controlar su risa – esta abierto.

Emily entro a la habitación, traía consigo una maleta.

– Chicos, parece que hubo alguna confusión con… – pero ya no continuo hablando por que vio que Rick sacaba su ropa de la maleta.

– Ya lo sabemos – dijo Steve.

– **Que están haciendo con mi ropa** – grito Emily.

– Ah… no me digas que esto es tuyo – dijo Rick y dejo la ropa – creí que era de Michael.

– **Son unos…** – Emily estaba muy molesta y al mismo tiempo apenada, corrió a donde estaba su maleta y guardo rápidamente la ropa que habían sacado – **no tenían derecho a sacar mi ropa**.

– Es que no sabíamos de quien era la maleta y la tuvimos que abrir – Rick necesitaba defenderse – además fue idea de Michael.

– Emily, lo siento… yo… bueno –Michael no sabia que decir.

– Pero al ver que la ropa no eras de ustedes, no tenían que fisgonear – Nada de lo que le dijesen iba hacer que ella se olvidara de ese bochornoso momento.

– No vimos nada comprometedor – hablo Steve complicando más las cosas – además solo es ropa.

– Si, Steve tiene razón, no es para tanto – dijo Rick – y si sucedió esto fue tu culpa, ya que tú fuiste la de la idea de que todas las maletas fueran iguales.

– Mi culpa, esto es mi culpa – Emily mejor salio de la habitación de los chicos, estaba muy molesta además ellos jamás admitirían un error y mucho menos le pedirían una disculpa – son unos tontos.

– Es una exagera – dijo Rick cuando su compañera ya se había ido – ya se le pasará el enojo, ahora mejor me voy tengo una cita con la tina de baño.

– Oyes primero voy yo – Michael salio primero, tratando de ganarle.

---------------------------------------

En el aeropuerto se encontraron los White tiger con la dinastía F mientras se dirigían a la puerta salida.

– Hola – todos se saludaron

– Como han estado – les pregunto Julia

– Muy bien – dijo Mariah tratando se disimular su enojo – el viaje fue tan placentero y ha ustedes como les fue.

Los White tiger estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de su compañera, ya que hace algunos instantes se había quejado del largo viaje.

– Pues no me quejo, él servicio aquí es una maravilla – Julia por mas que trato no pudo disimular que estaba molesta – me perdieron todo mi equipaje, lo puedes creer.

– Entonces por que dices que te fue de maravilla – dijo un distraído Kevin

– Es que no lo entiendes – hablo Raúl – su comentario fue sarcástico.

– Ah y que es sarcástico – preguntó Kevin.

– Olvídalo – dijeron los chicos –

– Lo único que debes saber es que nadie puede entender a las mujeres – dijo Raúl.

– Hay que sacarte más seguido de la aldea – dijo Lee.

– Trate de ser sarcástica – Julia no soportaba los comentarios machistas de su hermano – que por ser mujer, yo no puedo hablar así.

– Oigan y donde esta Rei – pregunto Raúl para no seguir discutiendo con su hermana.

– Tuvo que regresar con los bladebreakes – hablo Gari.

– Entonces el rumor era cierto – dijo Raúl – los bladebreakes están de regreso, creen que será difícil vencerlos.

– No lo se, pero no dejaremos que nos ganen tan fácilmente – dijo Lee.

Los chicos comenzaron a hablar sobre blade, los equipos que participarían y el nuevo torneo. Comentaron todos los chismes nuevos mientras se dirigían a tomar el trasporte que los llevara al hotel, dejando a las chicas atrás.

– **Hombres** – dijeron al mismo tiempo Mariah y Julia.

– Y luego dicen que ellos no son chismosos – dijo Julia

– Solo comunicativos – agregó Mariah, y las dos comenzaron a reír.

----------------------------------------

Los bladebreakes se encontraban llegando al hotel.

– Ya era hora – decía Daichi – me muero de hambre.

– Pero como – dijo Max – si no has parado en todo el viaje.

– Lo que pasa con Daichi – intervino Tyson – es que dejo su almuerzo en el avión, lo hubieras visto como vomito todo, la azafata tuvo que traer bolsa extras.

– **Cállate** – se quejo Daichi – no es gracioso, no es mi culpa que me mare y que mi almuerzo se vea forzado a salir.

– No sean asquerosos – se quejo Hilary, ya que ella estaba comiendo un emparedado.

– Mmm… se me olvidaba que eres tan delicada – a Tyson le gustaba hacer enojar a Hilary y no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad.

– No soy delicada, solo que tu comentario no es muy apropiado – ella por mas que deseaba entender, jamás se podía explicar por que a los hombres les agrada hablar sobre temas asquerosos como vomito, eructos, gases, etc., mientras comen.

– Ya, mejor no digas nada, señorita perfección – dijo Daichi – acaso a ti nunca te a pasado, vomitar es algo natural, no es ninguna cosa extraordinaria.

– Pero… - apretó fuertemente sus puños, era una perdida de tiempo discutir con Tyson o Daichi.

– Ya chicos – Ray trataba de ser el mediador – Nada de peleas.

– **Miren** – grito un entusiasmado Max – ahí esta el hotel.

Todos miraron por las ventanas. El lugar era hermoso, era un gran complejo turístico que se encontraba junto a la playa. En este año la BBA no había parado en gastos.

– _Ya era hora_ – pensó Kai – _otro comentario de Tyson y me hubiese vuelto loco, solo espero que todo esto valga la pena._

– Lo primero que voy hacer – dijo Rei – será darme una larga ducha.

– Yo quiero ir a la playa – intervino Kenny – _en Los Ángeles hay muchas chicas hermosas_. – este ultimo comentario lo pensó, ya que no le gustaría que lo tacharan de pervertido.

– Yo iré a comer – hablaron Daichi y Tyson al mismo tiempo. Y esto no sorprendió a nadie, ya que era su costumbre.

– No es justo – se quejo Max – yo tengo que ir a buscar a mi mamá antes de poder hacer algo.

Los chicos se burlaron de él.

– Pobre del bebé – dijo Daichi.

– Quiero mi biberón – Tyson hablo imitando la voz de un niño pequeño, mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca simulando el biberón.

– Muy gracioso – Max mejor se callo, sabia que sería la burla de ellos por un largo tiempo o hasta que alguien hiciera alguna tontería.

– ¿Y tú que vas hacer Kai? – le pregunto Ray.

Kai no dijo nada solo miró a su compañero y levanto una ceja, para indicarle a Rei que lo que él hiciera no era de su incumbencia. Señal que Ray entendió a la perfección y ya no siguió insistiendo.

– _Al buen entendedor pocas palabras_ – pensó Ray – _en el caso de Kai serían gestos._

Hilary tenía el estomago revuelto por culpa de Tyson y Daichi, así que dejo el emparedado y escucho lo que sus compañeros dijeron. Por primera vez no tenía ganas de hablar, se dio cuenta de que además del beyblade no tenía mucho en común con ellos, que les podía decir.

Esto le daba miedo, pues podría ser el último año que estuvieran juntos, este seria el ultimo torneo, miro a cada uno mientras hablaban, habían crecido mucho, aún Kenny ya no era tan bajo y había cambiado las gafas redondas que cubrían su rostro por otras más modernas que lo hacían ver bien y dejo atrás la etapa de nerd. Daichi también cambio ya no era aquel chiquillo mal educado, bueno no siempre y estaba entrando en la etapa de pubertad. Tyson a pesar de ser "Tyson" también tuvo su transformación se veía más delgado y ya no traía el cabello tan alborotado y Max se veía maduro, ya no tenía muchas pecas en su rostro aunque conservaba su linda sonrisa y Ray, para sorpresa de todos se había cortado un poco su larga cola de caballo y dejo de vestir la ropa típica china, solo las usaba en ocasiones especiales.

Y Kai era el mas alto de todos ellos, conservaba su misma actitud de chico frío y seguía siendo muy reservado con sus cosas, era un misterio su regreso al equipo, ya que todos estaban seguros que se ensamblaría al equipo de los Blitzkreig Boys. Trato de describirlo pero no tenía palabras para hacerlo en esos momentos por que solo con mirarlo sentía mariposas en su estomago y esto no tenía nada que ver con el incidente de se hace algunos momentos. Esa sensación era rara para ella y solo se sentía así cuando pensaba en él. Ella también había cambiado pero no sabía como la miraban los demás, cual era la imagen que tenían de ella, lo que la entristeció fue que nadie le dijo nada de que se hubiese dejado crecer el cabello, al parecer ninguno de ellos lo noto.

Al sentir que el autobús se detenía, todos rápidamente se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a bajar. Hilary los siguió con la mirada y después bajo. Kai notó que la chica los miraba, pero no dijo nada. Los chicos solo tomaron su equipaje de mano, dejando las demás maletas.

– Y quien se va llevar ese equipaje – les dijo Hilary, ella ya tenía el suyo, que eran dos maletas y bolso donde llevaba cosas personales.

– Por si no lo sabes, hay empleado en este hotel que se encargan de ese trabajo – le dijo Tyson.

– Pero yo no veo ninguno y el chofer del autobús ya se va ha ir – hablo Hilary, pero ya los chicos iban a medio camino de la entrada – Chicos les estoy hablando.

– Así nunca te van hacer caso – Kai se encontraba detrás de ella.

– Me asustaste – ella no había notado su presencia.

– Debes hacerlo así – Kai utilizó un tono suave con ella y después se dirigió a los chicos con un tono que deba miedo – **ustedes si no vienen en este momento tendrán que ir por su equipaje pero a su casa, ya que lo enviare de regreso**.

Antes de que Kai terminara de hablar los chicos ya estaba tomando sus pertenencias.

– No era para tanto – dijo Max – solo con que dijeras que viniéramos era más que suficiente.

– Vaya, que genio – Daichi no se veía muy alegre.

– Pero donde están los botones – Tyson se quejaba – que pésimo servicio tienen en este hotel.

– Mejor no digas nada, no querrás que se enoje de verdad – le dijo Kenny.

– El jefe tiene razón – hablo Rei mientras tomaba su demás equipaje – por que traje tantas maletas.

– Gracias – le dijo Hilary a Kai – lo tomaré en cuenta la próxima vez – ella iba tomar su equipaje.

– Déjame ayudarte – y Kai tomo sus maletas y comenzó a caminar a la recepción del hotel.

– No es necesario, yo puedo – Hilary no se imagino que Kai fue tan caballeroso con ella y esto la hacia sonrojarse un poco.

Ahora hay que registrarse y no quiero quejas de ninguno de ustedes – Kai volteo a ver a sus compañeros – suficiente he tenido ya con el viaje.

Nadie dijo nada, conocían muy bien a Kai como para arriesgarse a decir algo. Aún Tyson y Daichi aguantaron sus quejas.

Ese es el Kai que conozco – pensó Hilary.

----------------------------------------------

Mathilda estaba sola en su habitación, escuchaba la risa de sus compañeros que provenían de la habitación que se encontraba aun lado.

– Por que siempre me dejan aún lado – Ella se encontraba acomodando su equipaje – solo por ser chica me excluyen, eso no es justo.

Al terminar de poner sus cosas en el tocador, se dirigió al balcón y miro el bello paisaje. El sol calentaba con fuerza y el agua del mar parecía tan tentadora.

Iré a verlos y les diré que vayamos a la playa – ella fue a la habitación de sus amigos.

Aarón le abrió la puerta – que es lo que quieres – le pregunto al verla.

– Bueno, creí que sería una buena idea, si todos vamos a la playa – le dijo, ella estaba muy animada – y donde están los demás hace unos momentos los escuche.

– Lo siento – le dijo su compañero – los chicos ya hicieron planes y acaban de salir, yo los alcanzare en unos momentos, creímos que tu irías a descansar por eso no te dijimos nada… pero si quieres puedes acompañarnos.

– No hay problema – Mathilda se veía triste – creo que aún tengo cosas por desempacar, nos vemos al rato – ella se fue a su habitación.

------------------------------------------

En el aeropuerto de otra ciudad. Los Saint Shields se encontraban abordando un avión con destino a Los Ángeles, la sede para el primer encuentro del torneo.

– Vaya, por fin – dijo Dunga mientras colocaba su equipaje en el compartimiento – hay que demandar a esa aerolínea, por su pésimo servicio, hemos perdido mas de 3 horas.

– Y todavía nos faltan 2 horas para llegar a nuestro destino – agregó Joseph mientras se sentaba a lado de su hermana – espero que lleguemos a tiempo a la inauguración.

– No se preocupen, si no ocurre otro incidente – hablo Ozuma – llegaremos a tiempo, además el evento será en la noche y apenas son las 2 de la tarde, así que tendremos tiempo de sobra.

Mariam no dijo nada, mejor miro por la ventana del avión aunque no había nada que ver, pero ya no quería seguir discutiendo con ellos, por algo sin importancia, al fin llegarían al evento y no habría ningún problema.

– Y ahora que te pasa – le dijo Joseph – no me digas que sigues enojada.

– Ya déjala – intervino Ozuma – por favor nada de peleas, apenas acabamos de subirnos al avión y ustedes ya están discutiendo.

– No se por que te sorprende – le dijo Dunga.

– En primer lugar yo no estoy discutiendo – hablo Mariam – yo no he dicho nada

– Ya vez – la interrumpió Dunga – ahora se va ha quejar, como es su costumbre.

Ella mejor guardo silencio, no importaba lo que dijera o hiciere, ellos siempre buscarían algo para hacerla enojar, debía acostumbrarse por que los soportaría durante todo el torneo.

---------------------------------------------

En una de las tiendas departamentales más famosas de Beverly Hills se encontraba una chica escogiendo ropa para el evento al que asistiría en la noche.

– Que le párese este vestido – decía una empleada del lugar – es un diseño exclusivo – llevaba media hora atendiéndola y ya estaba muy fastidiada.

– No me gusta – ella ni si quiera lo vio – quiero el que tiene el maniquí – señalando uno que se encontraba en el aparador.

– Este es igual – le decía la empleada algo molesta por la actitud de la chica

– Ya te dije que quiero ese – a ella no le gustaba que no cumplieran sus ordenes – y si no me atiendes tendré que quejarme con el gerente de este lugar.

– Como usted diga – no tuvo otra opción, ya estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con esta clase de jovencitas que por solo tener dinero o fama se sentían superior a los demás.

– Y también que me llevas al probador esto trajes de baño – le señalo unos modelos, mientras tomaba su celular ya que había comenzado a soñar el timbre – amo esta canción – dijo ella al escuchar el tono – claro yo la canto – al ver quien era no tuvo otra opción que contestar.

– En donde estas – la voz de la persona que le hablaba se escuchaba algo exaltada.

– Te dije que saldría de compras – hablo ella

Mira Ming-Ming si no te comprometes con el equipo, será mejor que te salgas, recuerda que no vinimos de compras – él chico estaba molesto con la actitud de su compañera, ya que ella no tomaba nada enserio.

Vamos Garland, no exageres – ella no quería seguir escuchándolo así que termino la llamada – a mi nadie me grita y tú que me ves – refiriéndose a la empleada – has tu trabajo y atiéndeme que para eso te pagan.

---------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

-

HOLA,

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, esta vez escribí más de la cuenta y no se me olvidado ninguna de las chicas de la serie, eso espero.

Gracias por los review que recibí del capitulo anterior (**Haro Kzoidz, niña traviesa, ayanemisuke, mina, Gabe Logan, NADIA, Katty, cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari, Shadow Noir Wing, RIKU SAN, Witch Griselda Ravenwood, Edi, Tsunami 4000, brenda, Monika, bladz-liska **) tomare todas sus sugerencias en cuenta, me pareció muy buena idea la de formar un equipo de chicas, pero antes planeo otra cosa, como las alianzas entre ellas y la de los chicos.

Hasta el próximo capítulo, bye.

-


	3. Los primeros problemas

**------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**"LOS PRIMEROS PROBLEMAS"**

------------------------------------

-

Emily se encontraba en su habitación, nunca en su vida había sentido tanta vergüenza y enojo al mismo tiempo. Solo en pensar el lo ocurrido la hacia ponerse roja. Ver a Michael y a Rick hurgando en su maleta y tomando su ropa interior era la peor humillación que había recibido en su vida.

– Los odio, son unos tontos, pero ya me las pagaran – pensaba ella, mientras acomodaba su ropa – debo de pensar en algo que los haga sufrir, pero que. Con que podré humillarlos. Michael es un metrosexual que no hace otra cosa que pensar en su apariencia y Rick es un troglodita.

Ella dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y busco rápidamente su computadora personal.

– Creo que guarde unas fotos comprometedoras de los chicos – empezó a revisar sus archivos – sí aquí están; si se las muestro a Judy apuesto que los castigara, pero esto solo durará unos momentos debo buscar algo que los haga sentir mal por un buen tiempo. Pero así no puedo pensar, necesito tener la cabeza fría para planear mi venganza, lo mejor es que salga un rato, lo único que quiero es no encontrarlos.

-----------------------------------------

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba Mathilda. Sus compañeros de equipo habían salido sin ella. Últimamente la dejaban sola y esto la hacia pensar que ya no era parte del equipo. Estaba muy triste y decidió recostarse, ya no tenía ganas de salir.

– Como los chicos pueden ser tan insensibles – ella no quería llorar, pero no lo podía evitar – nunca se preocupan por mí. Pero no debo de llorar debo de demostrarles que no solo por ser chica soy débil aunque me duela su indiferencia, seré fuerte – limpio sus lagrimas y fue camino hacia el tocador para maquillarse un poco – Adiós a la niña tierna y buena, ustedes así lo quieren. Desde ahora habrá una nueva Mathilda que no necesita de nadie, yo sola puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-------------------------------------------

Los bladebrakers acababan de llegar al hotel de concentración. Mientras esperaba que su "adorado" capitán como le decía Tyson fuera a registrarlos a la recepción. Ellos se encontraban descansando en una de las salas del lobby del hotel.

– Vaya viaje – comentaba Ray – solo deseo descansar antes de la inauguración.

– Yo también – dijo Max – pero…

– No me digas – lo interrumpió Tyson – déjame adivinar… debes de ir a buscar a tu mamí¿Verdad?

– Quiero a mi mamá – Daichi imitaba a un niño pequeño llorando por su mamá.

– Hasta cuando van a seguir con eso – Max estaba rojo, pero de coraje.

– Pues quien sabe, tal vez hasta que acabe el torneo – parecía que Tyson disfrutaba el hacer enojar a Max – niño de mamá.

Max iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

– Ya basta, no podemos tener por lo menos cinco minutos de tranquilidad sin que alguien se este peleando – hablo Hilary que ya se encontraba fastidiada por el comportamiento infantil de sus compañeros, siempre se preguntaba cuando llegaría el momento para verlos comportarse como gente civilizada.

– Nadie te pidió tú opinión – le dijo Daichi – y si quieres tranquilidad búscala en otro lado.

– Además esto es cosa de chicos y Max no necesita que lo defiendan, o sí – agregó Tyson.

– Claro que no necesito que nadie me defienda – Max estaba a punto de estallar por el enojo.

– Chicos, chicos… Hilary tiene razón – Ray ya estaba cansado de ser siempre el mediador, pero era mejor intervenir antes de que estallara una guerra civil en el lobby, pues veía lo molestos que estaban Max y Hilary con los simpáticos comentarios de Daichi y Tyson, que en las últimas fechas solo se la pasaban molestando a sus compañeros – compórtense antes de que llegue Kai.

– Pero no estamos haciendo nada malo – Daichi se hacia el inocente.

– Es que Ray siempre tiene que intentar arreglar todo – le dijo Tyson – y también le tiene miedo a Kai.

– Eso no es cierto, yo solo intento ayudar – el cometario de su compañero molesto mucho a Ray – y no le tengo miedo a Kai, solo lo respeto.

– Para el caso es lo mismo – agregó Tyson.

Todos guardaron silencio, en ese momento era mejor ignorarse. Kenny estaba concentrado viendo unas imágenes de Ming-Ming en su computadora portátil que nunca se percato de lo ocurrido.

– _Ella es tan linda_ – pensaba el Jefe – _por ti he cambiado y espero que ahora sí te fijes en mí._

Kai llegó unos minutos después con algunas llaves en la mano. Se extraño un poco encontrarlos tan callado y rápido se imagino que habrían discutido.

– ¿Y ahora quien empezó? – aunque ya tenía a un sospechoso.

– Tyson

– Daichi

– Max

– Hilary

– Ray

– El jefe

Todos hablaron al mismo tiempo, acabando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Kai. Primero el viaje tan largo, después tuvo un problema en la recepción del hotel, ya que por la mala organización del lugar por poco no le dan las habitaciones que él había reservado, pues al parecer alguien les llamo diciendo que su equipo no participaría en el torneo. Kai hizo que el propio gerente le pidiera una disculpa por el malentendido y le consiguieron las habitaciones que él quería y ahora sus compañeros tenían otra de sus tradicionales peleas a las cuales Kai todavía no lograba acostumbrarse.

– **Basta** – Kai alzo la voz.

Algunos tragaron saliva, sabían bien que cuando Kai alzaba la voz algo malo les podía suceder. Lo más sensato era guardar silencio y esperar a que Kai se compadeciera de ellos, pero esto nunca ocurría.

– Así esta mejor, ahora que sucedió – él cerró los ojos, el estrés que le provocaban sus compañeros siempre venía acompañado de un "ligero" dolor de cabeza.

– Es que Tyson – Max trato de explicarle pero fue interrumpido.

– Oyes yo no hice nada – él trato de defenderse – siempre me quieren culpar por todo lo malo.

– Si como no – Daichi se burlaba de su compañero.

– Que insinúas – Tyson grito.

– No te hagas él inocente, te estabas burlando de Max – intervino Ray, quien seguía molesto con Tyson por haber insinuado que le tenía miedo a Kai

– **Basta** – nuevamente les grito Kai – no quiero saber nada. Aquí están las llaves de sus habitaciones, no quiero escuchar ninguna queja y los veré a las seis de la tarde en el salón donde se llevara el evento.

– Pero el evento es a las siete – se quejo Daichi

– Ya lo se, pero ustedes están bajo mi cargo y hacen lo que les diga – Kai le dio una mirada, que Daichi se arrepintió de interrumpirlo

– Está bien, como digas. – fue lo único que pudo decir el más pequeño del equipo.

– Como les decía, los veo a las seis – Kai tomo las llaves y las comenzó a repartir las habitaciones – son cuatro habitaciones y las distribuiremos de la siguiente manera: Max y Tyson compartirán una habitación, lo mismo harán Kenny y Daichi, al igual que Ray y yo; y por último, Hilary se quedará con la última habitación.

– Eso no es justo – se quejo Daichi.

– Yo no quiero estar con Tyson – dijo Max ya que no soportaría sus burlas – quiero cambiar.

- Y quien quiere estar contigo – Tyson se indigno por lo dicho por Max, no creía que estuviese enojado con él.

– Si Max cambia de habitación, yo también lo quiero hacer – dijo Kenny – Daichi ronca muy fuerte y no puedo trabajar en las noches con esos ruidos.

– Eso no es cierto, además tú eres el que no me dejas dormir a mí – Daichi se defendió.

– Que suerte tiene Hilary, ella estará sola – cometo Tyson – solo por que es una chica.

– Si tanto quieres la habitación quédatela – le respondió Hilary a Tyson – no la quiero. Yo puedo quedarme en donde sea.

– Solo era un comentario no te enojes – le dijo Tyson.

– Si alguien quiere, puedo cambiarle el lugar, solo para habitar que haya más problemas – hablo Ray.

Kai se sentó en el sillón, no tenía ganas de discutir con sus compañeros. Lo único en que podía pensar era en desquitarse con la persona que lo había metido en ese problema.

– _Solo deja que te vea, ya me las pagaras, por tu culpa tengo que ser nuevamente la niñera de estos mocosos. No se ni como me metiste en este lío, solo espero que todo esto valga la pena _– Kai cerro sus ojos y suspiro fuerte.

Los chicos seguían discutiendo, era la primera vez en la que no estaban de acuerdo con la distribución de las habitaciones. Aunque Kai no quería tuvo que intervenir o podrían pasar toda la noche discutiendo en el lobby del hotel. Todas las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar solo los miraban.

– Ya, dejen de comportarse como unos bebés – les dijo Kai - Daichi y Tyson compartirán la habitación.

– Yo no quiero – dijeron los antes mencionados.

– No se los estoy pidiendo por favor, es una orden – Kai no estaba dispuesto a seguir con esta absurda situación – Max y Ray ustedes compartirán otra – ellos movieron la cabeza en señal de que estaban de acuerdo – Kenny estará con…

– No me digas que Hilary tendrá su propia habitación – se quejo Daichi nuevamente.

– Hay algún problema con eso – le dijo Kai – por que si lo hay no me importa. Tomen aquí están las llaves.

Nadie protesto. Max tomo la llave y junto con Ray comenzaron caminar al elevador llevando su respectivo equipaje. Tyson le gano la llave a Daichi y corrió al elevador diciéndole que el que llegara primero escogería la cama. A Kenny sin muchas ganas siguió a los chicos, no le gustaba mucho la idea de estar en la misma habitación con Kai, no sabía como comportarse y temía no poder escuchar el nuevo disco de su adorada Ming-Ming. Hilary fue la ultima en tomar la llave de la que sería su habitación.

– Gracias – le dijo a Kai.

Él no dijo nada, tomo su equipaje y comenzó a caminar. Ella busco la maleta que llevaba pero no la encontró, sólo tenía el equipaje de mano.

– En donde esta, no se la habrán llevado alguno de los chicos – dijo Hilary.

– Perdiste algo – escuchó la voz de un joven.

– Es que no veo mi maleta, la tenía junto a mí hace unos momentos – ella miro a la persona que le hablaba y se sorprendió al saber de quien se trataba.

– Estas bien – le preguntó él – si quieres puedo ayudarte. Veo que tus amigos te dejaron sola.

– No quiero causar molestias a nadie – le contesto ella.

– Hilary - ella y el chico con quien estaba voltearon a ver a la persona que hablo.

– Hola Hiwatari, que gusto volverte a ver – le dijo el chicos burlándose de Kai.

– Igualmente Ivanov, aunque pensé que no te atreverías en presentarte en este torneo – le dijo Kai.

– Sabes que jamás le digo no, a un nuevo reto – a Tala se le dibujo una sonrisa – pero que hay de ti, tienes miedo perder.

– Si me conoces, sabrás la respuesta – Kai se veía muy tranquilo, no quería darle el gusto a Tala de hacerlo enojar.

– Por lo que vi hace unos momentos, esto será muy fácil, ya que yo no seré la niñera de mis compañeros – con esto creyó Tala le daba jaque a Kai.

– Pues yo no tengo la necesidad de estar espiando a mis oponentes o ponerles trampas – ganarle una discusión a Kai eso era imposible.

– No me digas que no te gusto el regalo que te deje en la recepción del hotel – Tala se refería a que él había sido el responsable de cancelar la reservación que Kai había hecho.

– No estuvo tan mal, pero espero que te esfuerces más – fue su respuesta.

Hilary sentía que estaba en medio de una discusión muy civilizada, por los comentarios que estos dos chicos se decían y no le agradaba en la forma en la que ellos se veían.

– Bueno, gracias por ofrecerme su ayuda – ella le dijo a Tala – y como creo que esta es una platica entre viejos amigos iré a la recepción.

– Espera – le dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

– Si buscas tu maleta, esta allá – le dijo Kai señalando un lugar cerca del ascensor – será mejor que ahora te llevaré a tu habitación – sin decirle nada, la tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar.

– Pero yo puedo ir sola, no es necesario que – ella estaba más roja que un tomate – hasta luego – fue lo único que le pudo decir a Tala. Éste solo los miraba; la situación era graciosa.

– _Me ganaste el primer asalto, pero al final te demostraré que soy yo el mejor_ – pensaba al ver a Kai – nos vemos pronto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Un autobús llevaba a los chicos de White tigers y a los hermanos Fernández a el lugar donde se llevaría el torneo, cerca de las playas de Santa Mónica, en los Ángeles California.

El trayecto no era muy largo. Todos hablaban sobre el torneo.

– Hemos entrenado muy fuerte – le decía Lee a Raúl – esta vez les demostraremos a todos que somos un equipo del que se tienen que tener cuidado.

– Julia y yo también entrenamos muy duro.

– Ya quisiera a Ray – platicaba Mariah a Julia. Ellas dos se habían sentado en los últimos asientos para no ser molestadas por sus compañeros.

– Tú y el son… – Julia no estaba segura de preguntarle.

– No – Mariah comprendió lo que Julia trataba de decirle – solo somos los mejores amigos.

– Pues hacen una bonita pareja – le dijo Julia.

Mariah se puso roja por el comentario.

– Entonces a ti te gusta él.

– Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, a parte del torneo que es lo que esperas hacer estas vacaciones – Mariah quería evitar el tema de Ray.

Julia le hablo de sus gustos, de lo que le agradaba hacer para divertirse. Las dos se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común.

– Me alegro que nos hayamos encontrado en el aeropuerto, si no estaría discutiendo en estos momentos con mi hermano – le decía Julia.

– Yo estaría escuchando alardear a Lee y a los chicos sobre el entrenamiento y cosas como esas – le dijo Mariah.

------------------------------------------------

Salima estaba comiendo, no tenía hambre pero era mejor que hablar con Kane. No quería seguir discutiendo con él. Sus compañeros y ella se encontraban en el restaurante del hotel esperando que su situación se resolviera.

– Ya se dieron cuenta que en la mesa de allá – decía Jim – se encuentran los engreídos del Rey y la Reina.

– No quiero problemas –dijo Kane – así que compórtense.

– Pero mira como nos ven – Goki estaba molesto – eso no me gusta.

– Salima, por favor diles algo – Kane le pedía ayuda a su compañera.

– Te das cuanta de que tú solo no puedes con todo – le dijo ella – Goki si haces algo tonto estarás a dieta durante todo el torneo y tu Jim te quedarás en la banca.

Los chicos conocían bien a su compañera, así que mejor siguieron comiendo. Kane debía de reconocer que Salima era una gran ayuda y lamentaba haberla tratado mal, pero su orgullo de hombre no se lo permitía.

– Mira a esos tontos – le decía el Rey a su compañera –Recuerdas cuando les ganamos en la playa, parecían unos bebés asustados, me gustaría volverlos a humillar y ahora son más, así que la diversión aumentara.

– Ellos no valen la pena, nuestra prioridad son otros – ella estaba aburrida – termina de comer no quiero encontrarme con mas basura, ya será mucho soportarlos durante el evento de la noche.

----------------------------------------------------

Mariam lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era llegar a Los Ángeles, su hermano iba a su lado durmiendo placenteramente y sus ronquidos no la dejaban descansar. Ella miraba por la ventana, pero su pensamiento se encontraba en otro lugar.

– _Solo debo soportarlo un poco más – _se decía ella misma_ – después del torneo dejare todo esto y haré lo que a mí en verdad me gusta._

-----------------------------------------

– Les dije que no era buena idea tener a Ming-Ming en el equipo – se quejaba Crusher – solo se la pasara de compras.

– Recuerda que ella es una pieza importante para ganarles a los bladebrakers – le dijo Garland.

– Pero valdrá la pena soportarla – habló Mystel.

– Solo pongamos nuestro plan en acción y se darán cuenta – les contesto Garland – y donde esta Brooklyn.

– En donde crees, ya sabes como es de extraño – le dijo Crusher – debe estar por la playa.

– _Espero que Brooklyn, no se encuentre con Kai no quiero tener problemas, aún no – _pensaba Garland_ – esos dos son los favoritos en este torneo, pero les demostrare quien soy yo. Vengo de una familia de campeones._

--------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

Una mega disculpa por tardar tanto, espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos a todos y gracias por sus mensajes.

-

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	4. Las primeras alianzas

Capítulo 4

"Las primeras alianzas"

---------------------------------------

Max y Ray se encontraban dirigiéndose a su habitación. Los dos se veían muy serios y no era por el viaje tan largo que habían realizado. Sino por el problema que habían tenido hace unos minutos en el lobby del hotel con su querido compañero Kinomiya.

Ese Tyson – Max se veía muy molesto – es imposible tener una platica civilizada con él.

Es insoportable – agregó Ray – siempre esta molestando, va llegar un día en que no voy a contenerme y pobre de él.

Si no fuera porque estamos en el mismo equipo, le dejaría de hablar, ya estoy harto de que insinué que tengo mamitis – Max se detuvo, ya que habían llegado a la habitación asignada.

Lo mejor será que descansemos un momento – Ray abrió la puerta – ahora solo quiero darme un baño, recostarme y después dar un pequeño paseo por la playa. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Es una buena idea – Max entro seguido por Ray – en lo que te das un baño iré a ver a mi mamá, y no me digas nada – no quería que se burlara de él – es por que debo de entregarle un mensaje de mi papá.

Yo no iba a decir nada – dijo Ray.

Más te vale, que con Tyson tengo suficiente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson y Daichi habían llegado a su la habitación. El dueño de Dragoon estaba recostado, mientras que chico mono, como algunos llamaban a Daichi; se encontraba tomando un refresco del mini bar. Los dos aun seguían siendo muy inmaduros y jamás admitirían que ellos eran los que provocaban la mayoría de los problemas dentro del equipo.

Que delicados se han vuelto Ray y Max – se quejaba Tyson – hacen una tormenta en un vaso de agua y luego dicen que soy yo el exagerado.

Ni que lo digas – dijo Daichi – se han vuelto unos aguafiestas y por cualquier cosa se molestan. Ya vez a Hilary hace rato, yo solo dije que tenía ganas de vomitar y solo por eso se enojo y ya no quiso seguir comiendo. Que delicada.

No se por que se molestaron hace rato, si solo dije la verdad, Max no puede hacer nada sin que su mamá no lo sepa y Ray le tiene mido a Kai por eso siempre le da la razón y esta de acuerdo en lo que hace jamás lo confronta como yo.

Olvidemos eso y mejor vayamos a comer algo que me estoy muriendo de hambre – al terminar de decir esto Daichi ya estaba en la puerta-

No piensas cambiarte – le dijo Tyson.

Para que, si me voy a ensuciar, lo único que quiero es comer para recuperar mis fuerzas – dijo Diachi – vienes o no.

Está bien, solo deja que me cambie de ropa – le pidió Tyson, mientras buscaba su ropa en la maleta.

Ya que, pero no tardes por que de verdad tengo mucha hambre – Diachi no tuvo otra opción, pues no quería ir solo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unos minutos antes, en el lobby del hotel. Hilary había perdido de vista su equipaje y en ese momento se encontró con Tala, líder del equipo más antisocial del torneo, los Blitzkreig Boy, que por extraño que parezca le ofreció su ayuda. Ella no sabía que decirle, pues no quería molestarlo. Apenas había intercambiado unas palabras con él, cuando llego Kai y los dos comenzaron a hablar. Hilary sentía que estaba en medio de una discusión muy civilizada, por los comentarios que Kai y Tala hacían y no le agradaba en la forma en la que miraban.

– Bueno, gracias por ofrecerme su ayuda – ella le dijo a Tala – y como creo que esta es una platica entre viejos amigos iré a la recepción.

– Espera – le dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Ella solo quería alejarse.

– Si buscas tu maleta, esta allá – le dijo Kai señalando un lugar cerca del ascensor – será mejor que ahora vayas a tu habitación – sin decirle nada, la tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar ignorando a Tala.

– Pero yo puedo ir sola, no es necesario que – ella estaba más roja que un tomate y sabía bien que no podía contradecir a Kai, así que se resigno – hasta luego – fue lo único que le pudo decir a Tala. Éste solo los miraba; la situación era graciosa. Hacer enojar a Kai es algo que lo divierte, por eso no pierde ninguna oportunidad cuando se le presenta.

– _Me ganaste el primer asalto, pero al final te demostraré que soy yo el mejor_ – pensaba al ver a Kai alejarse – nos vemos pronto.

Kai no dijo nada, solo siguió caminado no le daría el gusto, pues sabía bien que Tala hacia todo eso, solo por hacerlo enojar. Al llegar al elevador metió el equipaje y marco el número del piso a donde se dirigían.

Ya puedes soltar mi mano – le dijo Hilary – es que me estas lastimando un poco.

Él no dijo nada, solo hizo lo que ella le pidió, pues con la prisa de alejarse de Tala no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron en el elevador él no dijo nada, ella sabía bien que no era un buen momento para hablar con él, sobre todo por lo que acababa de suceder. Así que también guardo silencio. Cuando el elevador abrió las puertas, los dos salieron, él tomo el equipaje de ella y la llevó a su habitación. Esto nunca lo había hecho.

Gracias – le dijo ella, cuando estaban frente a la puerta – no tenias por que molestarte.

No fue ninguna molestia, solo hice mi trabajo – Kai no demostraba ninguna emoción al hablar.

Bueno, gracias nuevamente – le dijo ella y abrió la puerta de su habitación – nos vemos más al rato.

Kai solo asistió y después se dirigió a su habitación, donde ya se encontraba Kenny.

Como no llegabas, tome la cama que estaba cerca de la ventana, espero que no te moleste – dijo Kenny.

Me da igual – le contesto Kai.

Kenny no sabía como comportarse, ya que nunca habían compartido una habitación con él. Tenía miedo hacerlo enojar.

Espero que no te moleste si trabajo un poco con Dizzi, es que necesito actualizar algunos datos y terminar unos trabajos – Kenny evitaba el contacto visual, solo así tenía el valor de hablar con Kai.

No hay problema, puedes hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no pongas música de Ming-Ming a todo volumen – Kai sabía bien lo fanático que era Kenny.

Si, como digas – esto no le gusto mucho, pero que podía hacer, la única solución era escuchar la música con audífonos.

Kai se recostó un momento en la cama, necesitaba pensar en un plan para molestar a Tala, su antiguo compañero de equipo había comenzado con esto, ahora pagaría por hacerlo enojar, ya que nadie se metía con él. Kenny comenzó a trabajar en su computadora.

En la habitación continua se encontraba Hilary, ella aún estaba sorprendida por la actitud de Kai hacia Tala. No entendía como había terminado en medio de la discusión, si es que así se le puede llamar, ya que todo el tiempo hablaron muy cortésmente.

Que es lo que les pasa a esos dos chicos, pensé que eran buenos amigos – pensaba ella, mientras acomodaba su ropa – tendrá algo que ver con el regreso de Kai a nuestro equipo.

---------------------------------------------------

En el restaurant varios equipos ya se encontraban comiendo.

Salima, podrías pasarme la sal – decía Jin

La pelirroja, le paso el salero, sin decir nada. Se veía algo sería.

Esta comida esta deliciosa – dijo Goki – creo que ya me hacia falta.

Kane observaba a su compañera, sabía bien que él era el motivo de que ella estuviera enojada, todo por no saber como pedir ayuda. Si lo hubiese hecho no estarían en esta situación. Pero como capitán del equipo y siempre le gusta hacer las cosas a su modo, ahora si no encontraban una habitación sabía bien que la chica estaría molesta por mas tiempo.

Oyes, no te vas a comer eso – Goki le preguntaba a Kane, pues ese no había probado ningún bocado. -

Si – contesto Kane.

Te pasa algo – le preguntaba Jin, ya que no era normal que estuviese muy serio.

Nada, solo estoy cansado – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Solo espero que nos hayan conseguido una habitación – habló Goki con la boca llena – ya que después de una buena comida, me gusta tomar una siesta.

En otra mesa, la Reina probaba una ensalada de lechuga sin aderezo para evitar las calorías, mientras su compañero probaba un jugoso bistec con su respectiva guarnición.

Odio que comas así delante de mí – se quejaba la chica – sabes que estoy a dieta.

No estoy haciendo nada malo – se defendía el chico – no tengo la culpa de que te quieras morir de hambre.

Tú sabes por que como esto – ella no se veía muy contenta por el comentario.

Claro no quieres engordar como una vaca – se burlaba él.

Cállate, a veces eres insoportable – se quejaba ella – pero ya me las pagaras.

No seas dramática – le decía él – mejor termina tu ensalada, ya que están llegando los demás.

Quienes – pregunto ella, ya que no quería voltear a ver quienes eran.

Los chicos del batallón – el Rey no les quitaba la vista de encima – por lo que veo singuen con su pésimo gusto para vestir.

Ella disimuladamente volteo a ver.

Tienes razón, a donde compraran su ropa y no había una chica en ese equipo – le preguntaba a su amigo.

Creo que sí, pero que nos importa, mejor apurémonos, ya se me esta yendo el hambre.

Que delicado – se burlaba ella.

Los chicos del batallón se sentaron cerca del equipo de Kane.

Tengo mucha hambre – decía Aarón.

Solo espero que el servicio de aquí sea bueno – comentaba Claude.

Y Mathilda – preguntaba Miguel – por que no bajo con nosotros.

Creo que estaba cansada, ya saben como son las chicas – decía Aarón, aunque él no la había invitado a salir con ellos.

Que extraño, ella me comento que antes del evento quería dar una vuelta por la playa y conocer un poco la zona – dijo Miguel algo preocupado – pero si ella esta cansada, que se puede hacer.

En ese momento llego un mesero que les mostraba la carta, para que eligieran su comida. Así que se olvidaron de su compañera de equipo.

--------------------------------

En la entrada del hotel se encontraban los White Tiger con la Dinastía F, por fin habían llegado a su destino. Los chicos se veían muy animados.

Ya estamos aquí –decía Lee – ahora a descansar para recuperar fuerzas.

Es una buena idea – comento Raúl.

Yo tengo hambre – se quejaba Gari – el viaje ha sido muy largo y la comida del avión no me gusto mucho.

Como que no te gusto – decía Kevin – si te comiste cinco raciones, incluida la mía.

Bueno, es que tenía que comer algo – de repente su estomago comenzó hacer ruidos – como ahora - Gari se llevo la mano a la cabeza y comenzó a reír como tonto, provocando que todos rieran también.

Por que solo los chicos piensan en comer y dormir – le preguntaba Julia a Mariah en voz baja.

Debe ser por que su única neurona no les da para más – respondió ella.

Tienes toda la razón – decía Julia.

Tengo una idea, vayamos a comer algo y después salimos a conocer el lugar – propuso Raúl.

No deberíamos registrarnos primero – le dijo Julia a su hermano.

Siempre me estas llevando la contraria – hablo Raúl algo molesto.

Creo que esto es una pelea de hermanos, veamos quien gana – le decía Kevin a Lee – yo apuesto que ella, pues como mujer de todo hacen un drama.

No lo creo, el chico tiene carácter y sabrá como imponerse – dijo Lee.

Dejen de decir tonterías – los regaño Mariah.

Sabes, no tiene caso discutir en este momento, iré a registrarnos y tu has lo que quieras – dijo Julia tomando su bolsa y dirigiéndose a la recepción.

Como quieras – grito Raúl – pero luego no te quejes de que tú haces todo.

Mariah, por que no acompañas a Julia y aprovechas para registrarnos también, mientras nosotros vamos con Raúl - le dijo Lee.

Pero, Lee tú eres el capitán del equipo y – ella iba a decir algo, cuando se dio cuenta los chicos ya no estaban – otra vez me dejaron hablando sola. Odio cuando hacen eso.

Mariah tomo su equipaje y llamo a un botones para que la ayudara con el equipaje de sus compañeros y después fue alcanzar a Julia, quien ya estaba en la recepción.

No puede ser – se quejaba Julia – al parecer hay un problema y no encuentran una habitación para mí, no quiero estar con mi hermano.

No te preocupes, si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo – le dijo Mariah.

Estás segura, es que no quiero molestarte.

No es ninguna molestia, así podemos apoyarnos, además ya estoy harta de estar rodeada de chicos que no intentan compréndeme – decía Mariah.

Creo que esto será el inicio de una buena amistad – dijo Julia.

Después de registra a sus demás compañeros y enviar su equipaje; Julia y Mariah se dirigieron a la habitación que compartirían.

--------------------------------------------------

El día de hoy se inauguraría el torneo, por lo que el señor Dickenson estaba muy ocupado con los preparativos. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo pues en la noche se llevaría acabo el evento para presentar a la prensa los equipos participantes y después una gran fiesta.

Señor – le decía su secretaria – tengo la lista de invitados y todos han confirmado su asistencia.

Perfecto, ahora solo falta que algunos equipos lleguen – el señor Dickenson se veía algo nervioso.

Desea algo más – preguntaba la joven secretaría.

Por favor comuníqueme con el capitán del equipo europeo, necesito hablar con él – dijo el señor Dickenson.

En un momento – la joven salió para hacer la llamada.

_Solo espero que ya estén aquí_ – pensaba el señor Dickenson – _ellos serán los anfitriones__ de la fiesta, además este será su primer torneo oficial como equipo_.

----------------------------------------------------

Tala llego ala suite que compartía con sus demás compañeros. Ellos seguían jugando, la única diferencia era que en la sala tenían un carrito de servicio, lleno de platos vacios. Los chicos al verlo llegar comenzaron a interrogarlo.

¿Donde fuiste?

¿Que estabas haciendo?

¿Por que estas sonriendo?

¿De que nos perdimos?

¿Por qué te quedas callado?

Tala hizo lo mejor que sabe hacer, que es ignorar a las personas. Así que se fue a recostar, debía pensar una manera de fastidiar a Kai, aunque ya tenía una idea de que hacer.

Oye, no nos ignores – grito Brian.

Tenemos derecho a saber lo que esta pasando – dijo Spencer.

Creo que no nos escucho – intervino Ian.

Solo hay una cosa por hacer – hablo Spencer.

Torturarlo – dijo Brian algo entusiasmado, haciendo que sus compañeros lo vieran raro – que solo es una sugerencia.

Yo pensaba en investigar – Spencer le dio un zape (golpe en la cabeza) a Brian – pero tu sugerencia no es tan mala.

Entonces por que me pegaste – se quejaba Brian.

Por que me dio la gana de hacerlo, algún problema – se puso frente a su amigo, demostrando que él era más alto.

Saben – intervino Ian antes de que sus compañeros se mataran – creo que el pequeño (así ellos llamaban a Kai, pues era el más joven de los chicos rusos) tiene algo que ver con la extraña actitud de Tala.

En ese momento Tala salió de la habitación y miro a sus compañeros.

Saldré un momento

¿A donde? – Spencer se atrevió a preguntar.

A comer algo, ya que estoy seguro que no guardaron nada para mí.

Te acompañamos, nosotros no hemos comido – dijo Brian – ya Ian se comió todo.

Como quieran, pero de una vez les advierto que no quiero otro interrogatorio, les diré todo a su tiempo.

Sigues con el misterio – dijo Spencer mientras seguía a Tala y a Brian.

Los tres chicos salieron dejando a Ian solo.

Porque a veces siento que me ignoran – pensaba Ian mientras los veía salir.

-----------------------------------------

Ming Ming había llegado al hotel. Estaba muy enojada por que sus compañeros de equipo habían interrumpido su actividad favorita (ir de compras).

Solo espero que tengan una buena escusa – pensaba la joven mientras bajaba de un carro deportivo que había rentado.

Toma – le aventó las llaves al joven encargado de estacionar los coches – ten mucho cuidado, si algo le pasa ni con toda tu vida podrás pagarlo.

El joven no dijo nada, ya esta acostumbrado a la actitud de algunas personas que se creen superiores.

Ella se dirigió al lobby donde la esperaban sus compañeros.

Ya era hora de que llegaras – hablo Garland muy molesto.

Es que a diferencia de ustedes, yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer – se defendía la chica.

Importantes… llamas importante a ir de compras – grito Garland – a caso no recuerdas por que estamos aquí.

Si, ya se que esos tontos nos humillaron en el torneo pasado, pero no por eso voy a dejar de hacer lo que me gusta – dijo Ming Ming.

Chicos, no vinimos a pelear entre nosotros, lo recuerdan – intervino Mystel.

Vinimos a escuchar el ridículo plan de Garland – dijo Crusher

No es tan ridículo – Garland alzo la voz – y si tienes una mejor idea por que no la propones.

Ya empieza con esta reunión, que tengo muchas cosa que hacer antes de la fiesta – dijo Ming Ming – tengo una cita con uno de los mejores estilistas de LA (Los Ángeles) y todavía no decido que ropa me voy a poner.

Los chicos mejor no dijeron nada. A veces es preferible guardarse sus comentarios.

Bueno, y donde esta Brooklyn – pregunto Mystel.

Ya sabes como es él, debe andar por allí – dijo Crusher en tono burlón – jugando con alguna ardillita.

Vayamos a otro lugar – propuso Garland – para poder hablar y después buscaremos a Brooklyn.

---------------------------------

Mathilda salió de su habitación, no dejaría que sus compañeros arruinaran su viaje, así que estaba dispuesta a divertirse sola.

_No necesito a ninguno de ellos – _pensabaella_ – esta decidido pase lo que pase me divertiré, lo les __daré__ la satisfacción de verme triste._

Cuando ella iba caminando por los pasillos se encontró con Julia y Mariah, las dos venían platicando. Ella se detuvo para saludarlas.

Hola chicas – dijo Mathilda mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hola, como has estado – dijo Julia

Cuanto tiempo sin verte – comento Mariah – desde el torneo pasado no he sabido nada de ti.

Lo mismo puedo decir – dijo Mathilda.

Y donde están tus compañeros – pregunto Julia – ya que siempre estas con ellos, mejor dicho con Miguel.

No se – Mathilda se puso roja, por lo último que escucho, pero al recordar que la habían dejado sola se puso nuevamente seria – deben de andar por ahí.

Por que no nos acompañas, nosotras íbamos a cambiarnos y después pensábamos recorrer la playa – le dijo Mariah – si es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer.

Me encantaría acompañarlas – dijo alegremente Mathilda.

Ahora solo hay que buscar nuestra habitación – hablo Julia.

Que número es – pregunto Mariah-

La 1036 – contesto Julia.

Es la que sigue de la habitación donde estoy – dijo Mathilda – que coincidencia.

Esto puede ser el principio de algo bueno chicas – dijo Mariah.

-------------------------------------

Emily se encontraba en la habitación de Judy, ayudando a su entrenadora con una información.

Creo que esta vez la competencia será muy difícil – decía Judy – tu que piensas Emily… Emily.

Pero la chica no estaba poniendo atención, estaba pensando en lo que le había ocurrido con los chicos y la manera de ponerlos en ridículo delante de todos.

Emily, te pasa algo – pregunto algo preocupada la señora Mizahura

A… nada – Emily estaba a penada – perdón es que lo que pasa es que no dormí bien y como salimos temprano de NY, pues aún sigo adormilada – esperaba que creyera su escuda.

Estas segura de que solo estas cansada – dijo Judy.

Si – fue lo único que dijo Emily, por que en ese momento alguien tocaba a la puerta.

Debe de ser Maxi, me dijo que vendía a verme cuando llegara con su equipo – dijo Judy emocionada – por favor Emily abre la puerta.

La chica obedeció, se levanto del escritorio donde estaba y fue hacia la puerta. Al abrirla vio a Max, se sorprendió por lo mucho que había crecido, aunque seguía conservando su encanto característico.

Hola – saludo Max.

Ho-Hola – tartamudeo Emily.

Esta no es la habitación de mi mamá – pregunto Max.

Si, pasa. Ella te esta esperando – Emily se hizo a un lado para que Max pudiera pasar.

Maxi – dijo Judy – me alegra verte.

Hola mamá – Max se acerco a ella – papá te envió esto – mostrándole una carta – dice que lo disculpes por no venir.

Bueno, yo los dejo, de seguro tienen mucho de que hablar – dijo Emily.

No te preocupes – hablo Max – yo solo pase a saludar, no quiero interrumpir la investigación de ustedes, luego podemos vemos.

Pero Max, pensé que comeríamos juntos – Judy estaba algo confundida.

Lo siento mamá, es que ya hice planes con Ray, pero si tú quieres que te acompañe – Max parecía algo indiferente con su mamá, tal vez era porque durante este año habían convivido muy poco.

No importa – dijo Judy mientras fingía una sonrisa – después nos pondremos de acuerdo para hacer algo tu y yo.

Entonces luego hablamos, esta pronto Emily – Max salió de la habitación dejando a Judy algo triste.

Hasta pronto – dijo Judy.

-------------------------------------

Mariam estaba leyendo una revista, estaba tan aburrida, pero que podía hacer se encontraba en un avión a muchos metros de la tierra. Solo esperaba que el viaje terminara sin mas complicaciones, quería llegar y a descansar, pero sabía que solo tendría el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse para el gran evento, como lo decía en la invitación que hacia unos meses había recibido su equipo. Este torneo estaba envuelto en un gran misterio, ya que por fin los mejores equipos de beyblade estarían juntos. Había tanta publicada que la expectativa era mayor. Sabía bien que no sería fácil llegar a la ronda final, pero ella al igual que su equipo daría lo mejor de sí para lograrlo. Además de todo esto deseaba tanto ver a una persona en especial. Tenía dos años que no lo veía personalmente.

Que tanto habrás cambiado – se preguntaba la chica – solo espero que no te hayas vuelto un joven petulante de los que se sienten que el mundo no se los merece y menos precian a las mujeres – en ese momento miro a Ozuma y a Dunga sin querer.

Pasa algo – le pregunto Ozuma.

No nada – ella se apeno un poco y siguió mirando la revista – estaba viendo cual es la nueva tendencia de la moda.

Mujeres – dijo Dunga quien las entiende.

-

-

-

Bueno se que esto es pésimo, aunque hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

Gracias por leer esto. Dejen sus comentarios.

Felices fiestas y que este año que comienza traiga para ustedes muchas cosas buenas. Cuídense, nos leemos pronto.

July.


	5. Preparativos

_**CAPÍTULO 5**_

_**PREPARATIVOS**_

_**Parte I**_

------------------------------------

Max se encontraba en los pasillos del hotel, acababa de ir a ver a su mamá para entregarle la carta que su papá le había enviado como disculpa por no ir a verla. Cuando estuvo con su mamá se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada de que hablar con ella y prefería estar con sus amigos que pasar un momento a su lado, debía ser porque no se veían mucho, ya que ella estaba ocupada siempre con los PPB All-stars. Antes se preocupaba por lo que su mamá pensará de él y siempre intentaba impresionarla, pero eso ya no le importaba ahora, tal vez por que ya se había acostumbrado a no estar junto a ella y ya era un chiquillo, sino todo un jovencito. Su mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas principalmente en una persona a la que no había visto desde hacia dos años.

_¿Ya habrá llegado?_ – Se preguntaba Max –_ espero que no haya cambiado, me gusta su personalidad y su carácter. Ojala se acuerde de mí, por que yo no la he podido olvidar. Espero impresionarla cuando me vea, he crecido algunos centímetros y soy más maduro que los chicos de mí edad , pero mejor dejo de soñar y voy por Ray para que vayamos a comer, a él no le gusta que lo hagan esperar pero eso sí no le podemos decir nada cuando se tarda… y como se tarda para peinarse_ – Max se dirigía a su habitación para ir por su amigo, con el que últimamente se llevaba más, ya que no soportaba la actitud infantil de Tyson a quien siempre consideró como su mejor amigo. Pero ahora sentía que aparte de los beyblades no tenían nada en común, había perdido la confianza de acercarse a él y hablar de sus problemas como lo hacía antes, cuando llegó a Japón. Sentía que sólo Ray lo comprendía, porque Tyson todo lo tomaba a juego.

_No se como voy hacer para soportar a Tyson durante las prácticas, pues no pienso dejar que se sigua burlando de mí y me llama bebé o niño de mamá, acaso no se a dado cuenta que el único bebé del grupo es él, y eso que es mayor que yo por unos meses _– Max se sentía ya todo un joven maduro.

-------------------------------------

Julia, Mariah y Mathilda llegaron a la habitación de las primeras dos. Ellas se encontraron a Mathilda en los pasillos del hotel y al verla sola la invitaron a salir. Mathilda creyó que sería una buena idea, además no quería estar sola. Julia y Marian necesitaban cambiarse de ropa y refrescarse un poco, pues el viaje había sido largo y algo agotador.

Bien chicas, solo deme unos minutos para cambiarme y arreglarme un poco – decía Julia mientras entraba al baño – no tengo mucha ropa así que no tardare – recordó que casi todo su equipaje estaba perdido, por lo que no tardaría en escoger algo que ponerse.

Y dime Mathilda, que has estado haciendo en todo este tiempo – le preguntaba Mariah, mientras sacaba algo de ropa de su maleta – desde el torneo de Justice Five no nos hemos visto, así que hay mucho que contar.

Pues no tengo mucho que decir, además de estudiar, estuve trabajando muy duro para estar en el torneo con mi equipo – a Mathilda no le gustaba hablar sobre su vida, ya que la consideraba muy aburrida.

Vamos – insistía Mariah – cuenta más, no seas tímida.

No tengo nada más que decir, mi vida no es nada interesante – agrego Mathilda – pero dime como te ha ido a ti.

Bueno, la verdad no tengo por que quejarme, este año me la he pasado bien, aunque mis compañeros se han vuelto cada vez más insoportables, pero de ahí todo estuvo bien – Mariah sonreía falsamente, no quería que nadie supiera que su vida era muy aburrida, ya que vive en un aldea alejada de la civilización, donde nada interesante sucede. Hay solo las mujeres pueden aspirar a formar una familia por lo que se llegan a casar muy jóvenes.

Me alegro por ti – contesto Mathilda.

Gracias y que te gustaría hacer, nosotras pensábamos salir a la playa y conocer un poco el lugar.

Me parece una buena idea

Pero antes debemos comer algo – hablo Julia, quien acababa de salir del baño, traía puesto un pequeño short y un top que le permitía lucir sus hombros – disculpen por hacerlas esperar, pero necesitaba cambiarme.

Ahora es mi turno, debo ponerme algo más fresco y cómodo – dijo Mariah – además ponemos encontrarnos con algunos chicos guapos, debemos vernos lindas.

Minutos después las tres chicas estaban listas, caminaban hacia los ascensores. Mariah llevaba una falda corta y una blusa que resaltaba su figura. De las tres Mathilda era más conservadora, tenía puesto un pantalón capri azul y una playera roja, su ropa la hacia ver algo infantil pero aún así se veía linda.

Si alguno de nuestros compañeros nos hubiese estado esperando, estaría desesperado – decía Mariah.

Chicos, se quejan si no nos vemos lindas, pero no les gusta que los hagamos esperar cuando nos arreglamos – agrego Julia.

Ellos no nos entiende y nosotras tampoco – comento Mathilda.

------------------------------------------------

Tyson, apúrate que tengo mucha hambre – Daichi caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Ya voy – grito Tyson desde el baño – solo me afeito y ponerme un poco de colonia.

Que – pensó Diachi – afeitarse si ni bigote tiene. Solo es un exagerado que quiere llamar la atención, pero ni aun así lo logra. No lo culpo a lado mío jamás se hará notar.

En que piensas – pregunto Tyson al salir del baño, ya que su compañero estaba callado y eso no era normal en él.

En nada importante, si ya no tienes otra cosa que hacer como hacerte manicure vayamos a comer algo

Ja, ja, no eres muy gracioso

Es que te tardas como si fueras una chica y ni te haces la gran cosa, yo te veo igual.

Daichi, Daichi, Daichi – Tyson hizo una pausa – eres de ti no podía esperar menos, si no puedes distinguir entre la derecha de la izquierda, como vas a notar mi nuevo look.

El pequeño se quedo sorprendido pues su compañero se seguía viendo exactamente igual que en el torneo anterior, solo cambiaban algunos detalles en la ropa y le hacia falta la gorra de béisbol.

Lo que digas, pero ya vámonos – los dos comenzaron a salir

Espera – grito Tyson – siento que me hace falta algo – regreso a la habitación.

No por favor, ya te hemos dicho que tu cerebro se perdió porque nunca lo usabas – murmuro Daichi

Tyson no tardo en regresar, traía puesta su famosa gorra.

Ahora si estoy listo – dijo al ver a su amigo – tengo mucha hambre que me comería hasta un elefante

Eso no lo puedo creer, que este listo y que tenga hambre – pensó Daichi.

-------------------------------------------

Spencer y Brian acompañaban a su capitán, estaban sorprendidos de que decidiera bajar a comer al restaurante del hotel, en donde seguro que estarían los demás equipos, si siempre esta evitando estar cerca de ellos, ya que las relaciones públicas es algo que no se les da mucho.

_Que estará sucediendo con Tala – _se preguntaba Brian_ – últimamente ha estado algo misterioso, tendrá que con que Kai se saliera del equipo, yo no se porque se sorprende, el pequeño siempre se esta cambiando de equipo._

_Cual será el platillo principal, espero que no sea agridulce, odio lo agridulce –_ Spencer iba caminando detrás de Tala _– me pregunto que le pasara a este, no se ve de buen humor, bueno cuando a estado de buen humor._

Los tres se detuvieron frente a los elevadores y Tala aplasto el botón que indicaba que iban hacia abajo.

Vamos, no tengo su tiempo – grito Tala, se veía algo desesperado, sus amigos temían que se desquitara con ellos – _esta vez debo ganarle a Kai_

No te enojes – dijo Brian.

Pero que carácter, así nunca vas a encontrar a alguien que te haga caso – murmuró Spencer.

Que dijiste – pregunto Tala, mirando a su amigo.

Nada, que como tarda el elevador – a Spencer no le convenía hacer enojar a su capitán.

Por fin – dijo Tala al ver que las puertas se habrían.

Ya ves, no era necesario que te molestaras o acaso estabas molesto por otra cosa que tiene que ver con tu actitud misteriosa – le pregunto Brian

Ya cállate y entra, que lo único que tengo es hambre, deja de estar pensando en estupideces – al decir esto camino hacia adentro del ascensor y aplasto el botón del la planta baja. Sus compañeros entraron rápido y ya no dijeron nada, por que solo conseguían hacerlo enojar. Y eso no era una buena idea.

--------------------------------------------------

El capitán de los bladebreakers se encontraba recostado con los brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza, desde que entro en la habitación se veía molesto, algo le preocupaba. Pero saber lo que pasa en su cabeza es imposible, jamás exterioriza sus emociones por eso se ha ganado a pulso el sobrenombre de príncipe del hielo o hielito como lo llama Daichi.

_Cual será tu próximo movimiento, se que no vas a estar tranquilo hasta que me hayas vencido_ – pensaba Kai – _necesito adelantarme a tu jugada, no quiero que me tomes desprevenido como lo de la recepción, eso si que fue sucio pero ya se como desquitarme_ – él se levanto rápidamente de la cama, saco su billetera y tomo una tarjeta de crédito – _vas a necesitar pagar la cuenta del hotel o comparar algo y sin dinero no vas a poder hacer nada_ – tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – _buenas tardes, podría comunicarme con el Banco internacional… si espero_ – unos minutos después, el se encontraba hablando con un ejecutivo del banco para reportar el robo de su tarjeta.

Si estoy en los Ángeles – respondía Kai a las preguntas que le hacían.

No se preocupe señor Ivanov, su cuenta será congelada, para que nadie haga mal uso de su tarjeta – decía el ejecutivo con la voz monótona que los caracteriza.

Esta seguro que nadie podrá usarla – pregunto Kai.

Si, señor Ivanov, cuando el ladrón la intente usar, se emitirá una alerta de que esa tarjeta fue robada – contesto el ejecutivo del banco – le enviaremos otra tarjeta de crédito lo antes posible y si necesita efectivo puede acudir a alguna de nuestras sucursales.

No es necesario – dijo Kai – lo único que quiero es que nadie la pueda usar.

No se preocupe, señor Ivanov y si no requiere nada más fue un placer atenderlo.

Gracias por su ayuda – Kai colgó el teléfono – _como me gustaría verte la cara cuando no reciban tu tarjeta de crédito_.

Kenny estaba trabajando en su computadora mientras escuchaba la música de su cantante favorita, su gran amor platónico. Tenía puesto unos audífonos por lo que no escucho la conversación de Kai. Quería terminar de pasar los datos de sus compañeros, pero no podía hacerlo solo necesitaba algo de apoyo para terminar antes de que inicie el evento. Aunque Kai estaba en la misma habitación que él, le daba pena solicitarle su ayuda.

Kai – Kenny se quito los audífonos y de dirigió a su compañero con un poco de miedo – este yo, bueno quería preguntarte

Querías o quieres – dijo Kai fríamente.

Lo que pasa es que necesito que alguien me ayude a pasar unos datos y estaba pensando si – ya no pudo seguir porque la mirada de Kai lo intimidaba.

Quieres que te ayude – pregunto Kai.

Bueno, se que debes tener algo importante que hacer en estos momentos, así que pensé en llamar a alguien de los chicos, pero no se si eso te moleste – Kenny preferiría hasta la ayuda de Daichi, pues la presencia de Kai lo intimidaba mucho y eso que lo conocía de años, jamás le había perdido el miedo aunque le estaba agradecido por salvarle la vida en una ocasión.

Como quieras, a mi me da igual – Kai tomo una toalla y entro al baño, para refrescarse y poder salir un rato de la habitación, no quería estar ahí cuando llegara la persona que ayudaría a el jefe, se imagino que sería Tyson o Daichi y de ellos ya había tenido suficiente con en el viaje como para estar en la misma habitación. Y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo extrañaba un poco a sus compatriotas pero toda la culpa la tenía Tala y la terquedad de él.

--------------------------------------------------

Miren ese elevador no tarda en bajar – dijo Julia mientras veía el indicador de pisos (no se como se llama). Mathilda toco el botón para detenerlo en el piso donde se encontraba.

Espero que nos de tiempo de ir de compras – Mariah veía su reloj – quiero usar algo lindo esta noche.

Yo necesito comprar algo, ya que mi maleta con la ropa que me pensaba poner fue extraviada por la aerolínea – hablo Julia

Mathilda, tú ya sabes lo que vas a usar en el evento de esta noche – le pregunto Mariah – dicen que va a ser algo espectacular y que va hacer el evento del año. Necesitamos usar algo apropiado.

No había pesado en eso – Mathilda comenzó a preocuparse por lo que utilizaría en el evento.

Esta bien, no te preocupes, estamos a tiempo, después de comer podemos ir a un centro comercial y recorrer algunas tiendas – dijo Julia algo entusiasmada – estoy segura de que encontraremos algo lindo para las tres. Estaba pensando en – pero ya no pudo terminar de hablar por que en ese momento la puerta del elevador se abrió.

Ya era hora – dijo Mariah pero al ver a las personas que estaban adentro guardo silencio.

Mathilda no dijo nada, pues no se atrevía hablar. Las personas que estaban adentro del ascensor le inspiraban miedo, terror, desconfianza y sentimientos parecidos. Nunca le habían hecho algo pero se hablaba tanto de ellos y todas las historias que circulaban decían que eran chicos sin sentimientos y despiadados, que por ganar una competencia son capaces de lo que sean. Además la solo presencia de ellos podía hacer temblar a cualquiera.

Van a utilizar el ascensor o que – dijo Brian, ya que los otros dos estaban en su posición habitual, brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

No… digo si – fue lo único que pudo decir Julia.

Las chicas entraron al elevador. Ellos estaban en el fondo. Julia se puso enfrente de Tala, Mariah frente a Spencer y Mathilda estaba cerca de Brian.

_Son muy altos_ – pensaba la más joven de las tres.

_Por que serán muy serios, si sonrieran de vez en cuando se verían lindos_ – pensó Julia.

Hola – dijo Mariah, para tratar de romper el hielo, aunque pensó que no le responderían, pues con ellos necesitarían algo mas ya que son unos témpanos glaciales.

Pero se sorprendió cuando respondieron a su saludo.

Hola – contesto Spencer, tratando se ser educado.

Ustedes también van a la planta baja – Julia traba de entablar una conversación– _que tontería dije, es obvio que también van para allá. _

Si – contesto mecánicamente Brian, espantando a la pobre de Mathilda. Al ver la reacción de la chica no pudo evitar sonreír y dio gracias que ninguno de sus compañeros lo viera, porque se convertiría la comidilla de ellos por un largo tiempo.

Tala abrió los ojos y miro a las chicas. Se dio cuenta de que eran integrantes de algunos equipos que participaban en el torneo. Lo que llamo su atención es que pertenecían a diferentes equipos.

_Porque vendrán juntas_ – se preguntaba el pelirrojo – _esto es extraño, deben ir a comer o salir de compras, las demás no deben tardar en unírseles, creo que esto puede convenir a mis intereses en este momento, quien iba pensarlo. Tendré que ser amable con ellas._

En ese momento la puerta se volvió abrir y entraron cuatro personas más, lo que ocasiono que se acercaran más. Julia se puso roja, por que cuando una de las personas entro la empujo hacia Tala y no pudo evitar chocar con él.

Lo siento – dijo ella

El no dijo nada, solo la miro directamente a los ojos. Ella pudo verse reflejada en esos hermosos ojos azules, que aunque no mostraban ninguna emoción no dejaban de ser lindos.

-------------------------------------

Judy estaba muy triste, aunque trataba de disimular ante Emily, ya no quería causar lastima a nadie, pero le dolido mucho la actitud de su hijo. Nunca la había tratado de esa manera tan fría como si ella fuese una completa extraña.

Tal vez sea mi culpa, por dejarlo solo tanto tiempo, pero si he trabajado tanto a sido por él – pensaba Judy.

Judy, ya encontré donde estaba la falla, mira no habíamos contemplado los… Judy te pasa algo – Emily la veía algo extraña.

Si tienes razón – dijo ella sin poner atención a Emily –

Judy estas bien – le pregunto su joven asistente.

Emily, si estoy bien y no es necesario que sigas aquí, ve con los chicos y diviértete un poco, ya que cuando inicie el evento comenzaremos con el régimen de entrenamiento intensivo – decía Judy

No gracias prefiero seguir aquí, si es que no te molesta – prefería trabajar que estar con ellos.

Claro que no, gracias por acompañarme, en ocasiones este trabajo hace que me sienta sola

Entrenadora – dijo Emily – se que tal vez no sea el momento, pero me gustaría cambiar el régimen de entrenamiento de los chicos, creo que necesitan someterse a uno mas estricto – ella quería vengarse de sus compañeros por lo que le hicieron al revisar su equipaje.

Lo dejo a tu criterio, sabes que confió en ti, eres mi mano derecha – le contesto Judy.

Gracias – ella estaba muy contenta, la primera etapa de su venganza había comenzado, ahora los chicos pensarían dos veces antes de meterse con ella.

--------------------------------------

Garland y sus demás compañeros a excepción de Brooklyn se encontraban en un pequeño salón de conferencias. El capitán del equipo de los ex-begas había terminado de hablar y explicarles su gran plan para ganar este torneo.

Es lo más ridículo que he oído en mi vida – dijo Mystel – no lo haría por nada del mundo.

Estoy de acuerdo con él – agrego Crusher.

Éstas loco si piensas que yo voy hacer eso, primero muerta – decía Ming-Ming muy indignada.

Por favor, piénsenlo bien, son la parte débil de los equipos – Garland intentaba convencerlos – nada perdemos con hacerlo.

Si, mi dignidad, imagina lo que dirían mis fans, sería el final de mi exitosa carrera – grito Ming-Ming.

Los demás chicos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos, ya que había hecho cosa peores, como la ocasión en que la sacaron de una fiesta por pacerse de tragos.

Esta bien, pero con esto no apruebo el estúpido plan de Garland, me escucharon – dijo Ming. Ming muy molesta.

Claro que te escuchamos, con esa voz es imposible de no oírte – murmuro Mystel.

--------------------------------------

Hilary ya estaba lista, se había dado una ducha y se había cambiado de ropa. Usaba un vestido ligero de tono claro que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas, permitiéndole resaltar sus piernas, la parte favorita de su cuerpo. Acomodo el cuello del vestido para lucir los hombros. Mientras se peinaba, pensaba en lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos, no podía dejar de pensar en Kai, él se había comportado algo extraño y parecía que se molesto cuando ella estaba hablando con Tala, hasta la jalo para alejarla de él y la llevo a su habitación. Actuaba como un novio celoso.

_Deje de pensar en tonterías, Kai celoso y por mí, eso es imposible primero Tyson se pondría a dieta_ – no pudo evitar reírse. En ese momento escucho el teléfono de la habitación.

Si – contesto ella – claro, en un momento voy para allá – al decir esto puso el teléfono en su lugar – de seguro no encontró a otra persona que lo ayudara, pero ni importa iré además a mí me conviene.

-----------------------------------------

Max entro a su habitación, Ray estaba sentado en la cama viendo la televisión.

Listo amigo – le pregunto Max

Yo siempre, solo te estaba esperando, como te fue con tu mamá.

Pues bien – le contesto Max – como siempre y que estabas viendo, hay algo interesante en la televisión.

Nada, solo llamo mi atención la campaña publicitaria de este torneo, en todos los canales están pasando comerciales sobre la inauguración y el evento de esta noche – dijo Ray algo emocionado.

Deben estar gastando mucho dinero, mira que nos dieron boletos de primera clase y este hotel es uno de los mejores del lugar – comento el chico rubio – y es la primera vez que compiten todos los mejores equipos.

Sabes, es extraño, el señor Dickenson había comentado que después del torneo de BEGA, no tenían mucho dinero ya que tuvo que empezar de cero y ahora esta organizando el mejor torneo de todos los años – Ray estaba algo pensativo.

Tal vez haya conseguido un buen patrocinador – dijo Max.

Puede ser y lo mejor es que salgamos debemos estar listos a la seis

Los dos salieron de la habitación iban hablando sobre cosas sin importancia.

---------------------------------------

Por fin llegamos – pensó Julia al escuchar la campaña del elevador que indicaba que se había detenido. Las puertas se abrieron y las personas comenzaron a salir.

Mathilda estaba muy nerviosa y no se había movido. El chico que se encontraba a su lado la ponía así.

Oyes estas bien – le pregunto Brian.

Sí – apenas pudo articular esa palabra.

Mariah jalo a su amiga y salieron del elevador, seguidas por Julia.

Nos vemos en el evento de la noche – dijo Julia antes de salir.

_Claro, es algo que no pienso perderme_ – pensó Tala.

Que chicas tan raras – dijo Spencer – no se pero me dieron la impresión de que nos tienen miedo.

No me digas – hablo Brian sarcásticamente – nosotros provocamos miedo a las personas, pero de donde se te ocurrió eso. Si somos unas blancas palomas.

Tala al salir toco el botón para hacer subir el elevador. Sus compañeros salieron rápido.

Que te pasa, pareciera que no nos quieres a tu lado – le reclamo Spencer.

A Tala le divertía mucho la actitud de sus compañeros, pero no les diría nada por el momento de lo estaba pasando entre él y Kai.

_Aunque ellos podrían ayudarme –_ pensaba Tala mientras veía como Spencer hacia su pequeña rabieta _– pero esto solo es solo entre nosotros dos._

----------------------------------

Kenny escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta, así que se levanto de su asiento y fue ha abrir.

Gracias por venir, Hilary, la verdad no quería molestarte pero necesito que me ayudes – le decía mientras la saludaba.

No te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos – le contesto la castaña, algo apenada por que eso no era el verdadero motivo por el que se encontraba allí.

Pasa – Kenny se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiese entrar.

Linda habitación – dijo ella y comenzó a ver el lugar, se desilusiono un poco al no ver a Kai y se imagino que había salido – y en que es lo que quieres que te ayude.

Mira – fue al escritorio que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación – necesito que pases estos datos, mientras yo reviso esto – mostrándole unos papeles – debo sacar la información más importante antes ingresarla al sistema.

Claro – respondió ella aunque no había entendido ni una palabra a su amigo – se ve fácil.

Si lo es, pero si tienes alguna duda, me preguntas – Kenny no confiaba mucho en ella, pues algunas veces en que ella lo ayudaba terminaba perdiendo la información, por eso trato de comunicarse con los otros chicos pero ninguno consto sus mensajes, solo ella.

Como digas – ella se acomodo en la silla donde Kenny se había sentado antes – puedo escuchar algo de música es que hay demasiado silencio y así no puedo concentrarme

Si, pero tendrás que usar los audífonos porque las bocinas no sirven – le tuvo que mentir, ya que no quería que Kai se molestara por la música.

Ella se coloco los audífonos y busco en los archivos de la computadora algo de música decente, pero toda era de Ming-Ming, y como a ella no le gustaba opto por una estación de radio y gracia al internet podía escuchar su estación favorita. Después de esto comenzó con el trabajo que su amigo le había asignado.

Kenny tomo las hojas para iniciar con el trabajo, pero en ese momento recibió un mensaje así que reviso su teléfono.

**Me gustaría verte. Te espero en el lobby del hotel en diez minutos, si no vienes pensaré que no quieres ser mi amigo. Ming-Ming**

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, un mensaje de Ming-Ming, eso era imposible, debía ser una cruel broma de alguno de sus amigos.

_Pero si es verdad, se habrá dado cuenta de que existo – _se preguntaba_ – que debo hacer, no pierdo nada en ir y así sabré quien esta detrás de esto._

Se acerco a su amiga, que estaba concentrada en su trabajo.

Hilary – le toco el hombro para llamar su atención.

Que pasa – le pregunto ella.

Este… voy por algo de comer, quieres que te traiga algo – fue la mejor escusa que encontró para salir.

Si – dijo ella – casi no he comido nada.

Que es lo que quieres – le dijo Kenny, ya algo impaciente viendo el reloj, ya había pasado tres minutos desde que recibió el mensaje, deseaba salir corriendo.

Lo que sea, mientras sea comestible – a ella no era muy exigente con la comida, al convivir tanto con los chicos su estomago se había a acostumbrado a comer cualquier cosa.

Regreso en un momento – al decir esto salió muy aprisa que se le olvido mencionarle a Hilary que Kai se encontraba en el baño. En ese momento su mente solo podía pensar en algo – solo espero que la persona que me envió el mensaje sea Ming-Ming.

-------------------------------------------------

Señor Dickenson – decía la secretaría a través del intercomunicador – su llamada ya esta lista.

Gracias – respondió él – si alguien me llama dile que no estoy.

Como usted diga – respondió la joven.

Buenas tardes – saludaba el señor Dickenson

Buenas tardes – respondió la persona con la que él hablaba – necesita algo, más dinero.

No, solo los llamaba para preguntarles si ya están aquí en los Ángeles, es que estoy preocupado pues en el hotel no los tienen registrados y ustedes son una parte importante del evento de esta noche – hablo el señor Dickenson algo preocupado

Si, llegamos ayer y no se preocupe, usted sabe que cuando damos nuestra palabra la cumplimos.

Si, lo se, ustedes son todos unos caballeros – respondió el señor Dickenson ya tranquilo por las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

Entonces hasta la noche – dijeron los dos

El señor Dickenson se relajo un poco, ya que estaba preocupado por como saldría el torneo. Sus patrocinadores habían sido muy generosos con él y le proporcionaron todo el dinero que necesito para la organización de este y se encargaron de la campaña de publicidad contratando a los mejores consultores. No quería defraudarlos.

-------------------------------------

En una mansión cerca de la playa se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes, parecía tener una gran fiesta en el jardín.

Quien era la persona que te llamo, Robert – le preguntaba Johnny al ver que su amigo salir de la casa.

El señor Dickenson, quería saber si ya estábamos en el hotel – le respondió a su amigo.

No me digas que se imagino que nosotros estaríamos con toda esa chusma – dijo Oliver.

Tal vez – Robert se sentó en una silla juntos a sus amigos y tomo una bebida que estaba en la mesa.

Chicos, no sean tan aguafiestas y vengan a bailar con las chicas – les gritaba Enrique.

Tenemos solo unas horas, así que alístense – Robert se levanto y entro nuevamente a la casa.

Y que le pasa a ese – le pregunto Oliver a Johnny.

No lo se – le respondió este.

Debería estar alegre, no logro lo que deseaba – decía Enrique que en ese momento había llegado a donde se encontraban ellos.

Que, no te estas divirtiendo con tus chicas – le dijo Johnny.

Si, pero que les pasa a ustedes, si ellas son bellísimas.

No me gusta esa clase de chicas, que aceptan tan fácilmente la invitación de un extraño, los veo al rato – Johnny se levanto e imito a Robert.

Que les pasa a esos dos – se preguntaba Enrique – siempre son tan amargados.

Ya sabes como son ellos, será mejor que no los molestes – le dijo Oliver.

-------------------------------------------

Mariah, Julia y Mathilda llegaron al restaurante y se sorprendieron al ver a todas las personas que estaban ahí, parecía que había una reunión de equipos.

Ahí están, los Psiquis y allá mi hermano con tus compañeros – le decía Julia a Mariah – también esta la Reyna y su compañero, faltan los exbega, los bladebreakes y otro que no recuerdo su nombre.

Mathi, ellos no son tus compañeros – le preguntaba Mariah señalando a los chicos del batallón Barthez

Si – ella vio el lugar que le indico su nueva amiga, estaba muy molesta.

Te pasa algo – le dijo Julia.

Nada, tomemos una mesa – no tenía caso entristecerse por una tontería, si ellos no querían estar con ella, no le debía importar.

Si es que encontramos una, este lugar esta lleno.

Detrás de ella, venían Tala, Brian y Spencer. Cuando ellos tres entraron todas las personas voltearon a verlos. Era extraño que ellos estuvieran en publico por lo regular solo se les ve cuando les toca competir.

Mesa para seis – pregunto un mesero que acababa de llegar.

No, solo somos tres – dijo Julia algo desconcertada.

Perdón – se disculpo el joven – creí que los caballeros venían con ustedes.

Quienes – pregunto Mariah y volteo a ver – ho-hola nuevamente

_Esto es extraño_ – pensaba Spencer – _no nos estarán acosando_

Parece que nos pusimos de acuerdo para llegar aquí juntos – dijo Brian.

Cerca de ellos se encontraba la Reina junto con su compañero de equipo.

Quien es ese chico pelirrojo, esta guapísimo – le decía a su amigo- pero que mal gusto, esas no me llegan a los talones, pero mira que ropa traen, que pésimo gusto para vestir.

Mira quien lo dice – le dijo su compañero – y ese chico es Tala Ivanov capitán del equipo Ruso y no creo que te haga caso, la chica española es muy linda.

Que antipático eres – le respondió ella molesta.

En la mesa del Batallón los chicos estaban sorprendidos de ver a su compañera con otras personas.

No que Mathilda se sentía cansada – preguntaba Miguel algo molesto, por no decir celoso.

Mira con quien esta – decía Claude – esos chicos no son muy buena compañía para ella y desde cuando es amiga de ellas.

Aarón no dijo nada, seguía comiendo.

En otra mesa, donde se encontraba Raúl, los chicos se quedaron estupefactos.

Con quien esta mi hermana – Raúl estaba molesto – acaso no la puedo dejar solo un instante sin que ella comience a buscar un novio.

Que esta haciendo Mariah con ellos – Lee no lo podía creer – Sólo espero que no los vea Ray.

En la mesa de los Psiquis.

Los chicos rudos ya llegaron y al parecer vienen acompañados por sus novias – decía Jin.

Mariah no era la novia de Ray – se preguntaba Goki

No, solo son amigos – contesto rápidamente Salima.

Todos en ese lugar se imaginaron cosas que no eran y aun faltaban por llegar otros equipos entre ellos los Bladebreakers.

Tala no ponía atención a la situación que se estaba generado, buscaba una persona en especial.

_En donde estarás, creí que estarías aquí. No veo a ninguno de tus compañeros así que no debes tardar en bajar _– pensaba Tala mientras analizaba el lugar con su mirada.

Entonces no vienen juntos – pregunto nuevamente el mesero – es que en este momento solo hay una mesa disponible, no se si quieran compartirla.

No lo se – respondió Mariah.

Por mi esta bien – dijo Tala sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

Si no hay otra opción – contesto Julia – nosotras debemos apurarnos.

El mesero los condujo hasta la mesa, mientras los demás no dejaban de mirarlos.

---------------------------------------

Kai acababa de terminar su baño, se sentía bien pues el agua lo había relajado un poco, ahora saldría para cambiarse. Escucho que alguien cerraba una puerta y después ya no oyó ningún ruido en la habitación y se imagino que su compañero había salido, para estar seguro lo llamo, pero este no respondió.

_Debió haber salido con los demás, es lo mejor así podre estar solo_ – pensó Kai, mientras envolvía la parte baja de su cuerpo con una toalla – _él es un poco extraño, aunque cambio su aspecto aun sigue siendo el mismo cerebrito, no piensa nada mas que en computadoras._

Abrió la puerta del baño, estaba pensando en la ropa que se pondría cuando se sorprendió al ver a la persona que estaba en su habitación.

Por que esta ella aquí – se preguntaba.

Hilary no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Kai, pues estaba haciendo lo que Kenny le pidió y traía puestos los audífonos.

-

-

Hola, creo que es el capitulo más largo que he escrito y eso que es solo la primera parte.

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus revisiones.

No se les olvide dejar sus comentarios, me sirven para mejorar la historia y me animana a seguir escribiendo


	6. Preparativos II

CAPÍTULO 6

Preparativos

Parte II

Kai acababa de terminar de bañarse, sentía que el agua fría lo había relajado un poco después del disgusto que Tala le hizo pasar y los problemas que había tenido con su equipo cuando llegaron al hotel.

_Se comportan como unos niños, espero que estas pequeñas peleas no afecten al equipo porque no pienso hacerla de niñero._

Él comenzó a secarse, saldría para cambiarse pues solo había tomado una toalla, su ropa se encontraba aun en su maleta ya que no le gustaba desempacar. De repente escucho que cerraba una puerta y después ya no oyó ningún ruido en la habitación así imagino que su compañero había salido, para estar seguro lo llamo, pero este no respondió.

_Debió haber salido con los otros, es lo mejor así podre estar solo unos momentos sin que alguno de ellos me moleste_ – pensó Kai, mientras envolvía la parte baja de su cuerpo con una toalla – _Kenny a veces es un poco extraño, aunque cambio su aspecto aun sigue siendo el mismo cerebrito, no piensa nada mas que en computadoras y estadísticas cuando madurara._

Abrió la puerta del baño, estaba pensando en la ropa que se pondría cuando se dio cuenta que había alguien en la habitación, pero al fijarse bien quien era se, quedo sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba.

_Por que esta ella aquí_ – se preguntaba él.

Hilary se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, en un pequeño escritorio mirando a la pared, cerca de la cama que Kai ocupaba, ella no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de él, ya que estaba trabajando en la computadora haciendo lo que Kenny le pidió y traía puestos unos audífonos ya que según el jefe los altavoces no servían, por lo que no escucho cuando Kai abrió la puerta del baño, ni sus pasos. Ella se encontraba concentrada en su trabajo.

Kai estaba sorprendió al ver a su compañera de equipo en su habitación. Sabía que Kenny trabajaría con alguien y él pensó que sería uno de los chicos, pero no se imagino que el jefe le pediría ayuda a ella, si lo hubiese sabido; él no estaría allí. No porque no le agradara ella. Ahora que podía hacer él, no podía dejar que ella lo viera así, estaba casi desnudo.

_Donde esta Kenny – _buscaba a su compañero por toda la habitación_ – debió salir, porque no me dijo que Hilary estaba aquí. Lo voy a matar cuando lo vea, pero tengo que vestirme primero después pensare como lo torturo, diablos mi ropa esta en la maleta, tenía que dejarla arriba de la cama, si me acerco ella me puede notarme y si me ve así –_ él solo traía puesto una toalla _– pensara que soy un pervertido o algo peor. _

Kai se había quedado quieto en medio de la habitación, no quería hacer ningún ruido que llamara la atención de Hilary.

_Que hago, que hago, si salgo de la habitación ella no se dará cuenta de mi presencia, aunque no es una buena idea, debe haber gente en el pasillo y eso podría ser peor –_ él estaba pensando en alguna solución_ –si tomo la maleta rápidamente o… un momento porque estoy nervioso, si no he hecho nada malo y es ella la que esta en mi habitación por que habría de pensar mal de mí._

En ese momento Hilary se estiro un poco llevo sus brazos hacia tras y después las manos a su cabeza para atar su cabello con una liga. Para buena suerte de él, ella siguió en su trabajo, pero por un momento creyó que lo descubriría.

_No entiendo para que sirve esto – _pensaba ella mientras oprimía unas teclas_ – ya estoy aburrida y tengo mucha hambre –_ no pudo evitar un bostezo, en ese momento comenzó a escuchar su canción favorita y no pudo evitar cantar_ – lo bueno es que Kenny salió y Kai no esta aquí, me daría mucha pena que me escucharan._

Atrás de ella se encontraba Kai, a quien se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa al ver lo que hacia ella.

_Las personas actúan raro cuando están solas_ – pensaba él.

--

El señor Dickenson no paraba de trabajar, quería que todo saliera a la perfección. El torneo debía ser todo un éxito. Esperaba causar un gran impacto en los espectadores y en la prensa con la noche de inauguración. El nuevo patrocinador le brindo todos los recursos necesarios para preparar la mejor fiesta.

Señor, el servicio de banquetes acaba de llamar para decir que todo esta listo para el evento de la noche, también llamaron los animadores y dijeron que ayer ensayaron con el equipo de luz y sonido y que todo salió muy bien – le decía la joven secretaria al señor Dickenson mientras revisaba sus notas – eran los últimos que faltaban en confirmar.

Muy bien, puedes retirarte – dijo el señor Dickenson, mientras tomaba algunos documentos para revisarlos nuevamente eran las listas de los equipos que participaban y los itinerarios del evento.

_Estoy muy emocionado con todo lo que esta pasando, creo que será el mejor torneo de todos los tiempos, los chicos ni se imaginan las sorpresas que se le han preparados. Solo espero que nada salga mal, ya que nunca habíamos tenido a tantos equipos juntos. La mayoría de ellos ya se conocen y se llevan bien, así que no debo preocuparme o sí – _El señor Dickenson recordó que en algunos equipos había rivalidades o que otros por su forma de ser pueden llegar a ser insoportables.

_No me voy a preocupar por pequeñeces tengo cosas mas importantes en que pensar en estos momentos que en comportamiento de los chicos. Ellos no me han dado ningún problema en el pasado así que solo me preocupare de que la pasen bien en este torneo. _

Aunque no quería comenzó a ponerse nerviosos.

_Pero si sucede algo – _paso su pañuelo por su frente_ – que puedo hacer para controlar a tantos adolescentes._

El señor Dickenson llamo nuevamente a su secretaría.

Señorita, podría prepararme un café muy cargado… no mejor un té de tila, necesito controlar mis nervios y comuníqueme con Hiro Kinomiya, es urgente pero primero me trae el té.

Como usted diga – dijo la joven – _pobre tanto trabajo ya lo volvió loco, pero será un placer hablar con el señor Hiro es tan guapo, me pregunto si tendrá novia._

--

En el restaurante del hotel. El mesero condujo a las chicas y a los rusos a su mesa, esta se encontraba en el centro del lugar así que todos podrían verlos.

Gracias – dijo Julia cuando el mesero le acomodo la silla para que ella se sentara.

Spencer y Brian acomodaron las sillas de Mariah y Mathilda respectivamente. Ellas les dieron las gracias pero estaban muy sorprendidas, ni sus compañeros de equipo les demostraban esos modales, quien iba a pensar que esos chicos con coraza dura fueran unos caballeros.

Algunas personas que estaban allí, no podían dejarlos de mirar. Era extraño ver a los chicos del ataque relámpago socializar. Ellos se dieron cuenta de las miradas de los demás pero no hicieron caso. No les importa lo que puedan decir, aunque si les molestaba un poco la forma en que eran vistos.

_Que tengo algo en la cara_ – pensaba Brian – _si yo uso crema contra el acné _– disimuladamente tomo una cuchara para ver su reflejo.

_Porque nos ven como si fuésemos de otro planeta_ – Spencer no estaba nada cómodo con la situación – _parece que Tala esta disfrutando esto, sino me dice lo que esta tramando voy atener que sacarle la información de una manera que no le va a gustar, será algo lento y doloroso._

_No creo que Hiwatari baje, si él sigue de antisocial, no podrá ganarme _– Tala desdoblaba su servilleta cuidadosamente y noto que Spencer no apartaba su mirada de él – _que estará pensando, por el brillo de sus ojos no debe ser nada bueno, aunque no lo quiera tendré que decirles lo que esta pasando, me conviene que estén a mi lado._

Mathilda sonreía nerviosamente, no estaba acostumbrada a estar con personas que no conocía. Mariah se percato de que sus compañeros de equipo la miraban y Julia se dio cuanta que su hermano estaba molesto, pero no entendía el porque.

El mesero tomo las ordenes de los jóvenes. Las chicas pidieron diferentes ensaladas y los jóvenes algunos platillos. Después de que se retiro el mesero nadie dijo nada; el silencio era algo incomodo para ellas, para ellos era algo muy normal.

El lugar no esta mal – Brian trato de comenzar una conversación, lo cual sorprendió sus compañeros.

Es lindo – dijo Mathilda.

Y ustedes ya habían venido a este lugar – fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a Julia, para tratar de seguir con la conversación, si es que así se les puede llamar.

Si – respondieron ellos.

Mathilda se dio cuenta que sus compañeros de equipo estaban molestos y que Miguel no le apartaba la mirada.

_No me importa, ellos tienen la culpa – _pensaba ella_ – no debería sentirme mal, si no fuera por Mariah y Julia, yo estaría sola en estos momentos. Me gustaría hacerlos enojar más, pero como lo puedo hacer, ya se._

Ella volteo a ver a Brian y disimulo tirar su copa de agua, mojándolo un poco.

Lo siento mucho – decía ella – perdón deja que te limpie.

No es necesario – pero antes de que él pudiera reaccionar ella con su servilleta lo estaba limpiando. Las mejillas de Brian mostraban un leve sonrojo.

Lamento a ver arruinado tu camisa

Los demás comenzaron a reír.

No te preocupes – decía Spencer – Brian odia esa camisa, solo se la puso porque no trajo otra.

Si, porque tú sacaste mi ropa de mi maleta – Brian miro a Spencer.

Aunque Mathilda consiguió hacer enojar más a Miguel, se sentía mal por lo que acababa de hacer. En ese momento llegaron unos meseros trayendo la comida que habían pedido.

Con los chicos del batallón. Miguel no dejaba de mirar a Mathilda.

_Porque esta con esos – _pensaba Miguel_ – ella es una niña muy dulce, pero que esta haciendo, por que esta tocando a ese idiota._

Miguel, ¿te pasa algo? – le preguntaba Claude al ver el semblante de su amigo.

No me pasa nada – hablo alzando un poco su voz.

Entonces porque doblaste el cubierto – le dijo Aarón.

Miguel se apeno un poco, nunca se había molestado tanto, ahora se sentía un tonto.

Debo estar muy ansioso por el torneo y todo eso – _miro el cubierto que acababa de doblar – no entiendo por que me enoje, si Mathilda es como una hermana para mí pero al verla a ella en compañía de otro hizo que perdiera la cabeza._

En otra mesa.

Aun no puedo creer que mi hermana este con esos patanes – Raúl no se veía nada contento, aunque la mayoría del tiempo trataba mal a su hermana, en el fondo se preocupaba por ella.

Desde cuando se conocerán ellos, Mariah nunca nos dijo que eran sus amigos, habrá sido en el torneo anterior – preguntaba Gary mientras se rasaba la cabeza.

Porque no son sus amigos, solo mira lo antipáticos que se comportan – respondió Lee – no pienso permitirle a Mariah esa clase de amistades. Ella me va a escuchar.

Kevin se reía de sus compañeros, ya se imaginaba la reacción de la peli rosa además no creía que Lee tuviese el valor para prohibirle algo. A ninguno de ellos les gustaba hacer enojar a Mariah. Ella era una chica tranquila, pero cuando se enojaba era mejor no estar cerca de ella.

Goky y Jin se burlaban de Tala y compañía. Sus comentarios solo podían ser escuchados por las personas que estaban en su mesa, pues aunque no lo admitieran le tenían miedo a los chicos rusos.

Pero quien iba a decir que ellos tuvieran su corazoncito – decía Jin, provocando la risa de sus compañeros

Se ven tan tiernos – agrego Goki

Si ellos los escuchan, van a tener problemas por lo que están diciendo – les dijo Salima.

Oh vamos, yo no les tengo miedo – le contesto Jin.

Si como digas – a ella no le gustaba cuando sus compañeros fanfarroneaban.

Si ya terminaron – hablo Kane que durante la comida había estado callado – será mejor que vayamos a la recepción y arreglemos lo de nuestra estancia.

Pero sí aun no termino – se quejo Goki

Kane volteo a ver a su compañera para que lo apoyara

Chicos, quieren pasar la noche en el vestíbulo – les dijo Salima

No – contestaron Goki y Jin – Ésta bien, tu mandas.

Después de pagar su consumo, ellos se levantaron de su lugar.

Gracias – pensó Kane al ver a su compañera – tienes razón, yo solo no puedo hacer todo, no se que haría sin ti – quería agradecerle pero su orgullo masculino no se lo permitía.

Salima iba al frente del grupo y miraba a todos lados ya que deseaba encontrarse con Ray.

_Es una lastima que no lo haya visto, él es un chico muy lindo tan diferente a mis compañeros, es amable, dulce – _ella no pudo evitar suspirar_ – me hubiese encantado saludarlo y por lo que vi en el restaurant, no creo que tenga nada que ver con Mariah._

--

Tyson y Daichi se encontraban en el lobby del hotel, discutiendo al lugar donde irían.

Vamos mejor a comer algo afuera – sugería Daichi – se me antojan unas hamburguesas con mucho chili.

No, yo no puedo esperar más, mejor comamos aquí y al rato vamos a donde tu quieras – dijo Tyson mientras sobaba su estomago.

Pero es mi turno de elegir – se quejaba Daichi.

Por favor, tengo mucha hambre – trataba de convencer a su amigo.

Ésta bien, pero la siguiente vez yo elijo el lugar – no tuvo otra opción, ya que no quería seguir discutiendo.

Oyes, la que esta ahí no es la antipática de Ming-Ming – Tyson señalaba una chica, que se encontraba al final del vestíbulo.

Se parece un poco, aunque con ese sombrero y lentes es difícil de distinguir – comento Daichi – pero no me digas que te gusta ella.

Cállate, no digas tonterías, tendré malos gustos pero no es para tanto, mejor apurémonos ya vez que Kai nos quiere a las 6 en punto y yo quiero salir a conocer el lugar antes del evento – dijo Tyson algo molesto por el comentario de su amigo – _además –_ pensaba _– a mí ya me gusta alguien. _

--

En los jardines del hotel un joven se encontraba caminando, no tenía ganas de estar con sus compañeros de equipo. En estos momentos quería estar solo. En su mente solo había un pensamiento, vengarse.

_Kai Hiwatari hare lo que sea para verte humillado, por tu culpa no he podido concentrarme y hasta el tonto de Tyson me gano_

Brooklyn – escucho la voz de uno de sus compañeros – te he estado buscando por todo el hotel, pero debí imaginar que estarías aquí.

Garland, fui muy claro cuando dije que quería estar solo – hablo cortantemente

Necesitamos hablar, los otros están en mi habitación, ya iniciamos con el plan. Ming–Ming fue la primera y no creo que le sea difícil ese chico esta loquito por ella.

No tengo tiempo para tonterías – Brooklyn comenzaba a alejarse.

Vamos Brooklyn, no eres el único que quiere ganarles a esos tontos, pero no lo vas a lograr solo por tu cuenta nos necesitas para hacerlo – Garland quería convencerlo.

Yo no necesito a nadie, nunca lo he hecho

Eres muy orgulloso, eres muy parecido a mí, por eso me caes bien. Si cambias de idea ya sabes en donde buscarnos – después de decir esto camino hacia su habitación, estaba seguro que al final Brooklyn se uniría a ellos.

--

Max y Ray se encontraron en el elevador a Kenny.

Espero que no te hayas molestado conmigo por cambiar de compañero de habitación – le decía Ray a Kenny.

No hay problema – le contesto el jefe.

Vas a bajar al restaurante – le pregunto Max

Kenny se puso nervioso, pues no quería contarles lo del mensaje, no quería que se burlaran de él.

No, voy a comparar algo que me hace falta – fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Si quieres puedes ir a comer con nosotros y después te acompañamos a comprar lo que te hace falta – a Ray no le gustaba que su compañero se aislara del equipo, con Kai era suficiente.

No es necesario – Kenny solo esperaba que la campaña del elevador se escuchara para salir corriendo.

Como quieras – dijo Max

Y como se siente tener a Kai de compañero – le pregunto Ray.

_Kai… Kai… o no se ve olvido decirle que Hilary esta en la habitación, de seguro ya se dio cuenta, solo espero que no se moleste_ – Kenny se puso algo pálido

Te sientes bien – Max noto el nerviosismo de su compañero.

Es que olvide hacer algo – Kenny llevo su mano a la cabeza.

Es importante – dijo Ray con algo de curiosidad.

mmmm… no después arreglo eso – prefería soportar el enojo de Kai que perderse la oportunidad de hablar con la chica de sus sueños – _ella vale cualquier castigo_.

En ese momento la puerta del elevador se abrió.

Bueno los dejo chicos, tengo algo de prisa – al decir eso Kenny salió corriendo hacia el vestíbulo.

Si, ya nos dimos cuenta – comento Max.

Porque estará así – pregunto Ray.

Quien sabe – respondió Max – él a veces es muy extraño.

Los dos mejor continuaron su camino.

--

La Reina no dejaba de ver a Tala, se le hacia un chico muy interesante y le disgustaba que estuviera acompañado con aquellas chicas.

No se que les vieron, si son tan insignificantes ni si quiera se ve que se la estén pasando bien – ella se veía muy molesta.

De quienes esta hablando – le pregunto su compañero.

De esas – señalo a la mesa de Julia – pero que horribles atuendos llevan, más la pequeña.

Si es algo infantil, pero la más alta es muy bonita, como se llamara – él no dejaba de ver a Julia.

No digas tonterías – a ella le disgusto el comentario de su compañero.

Miera quienes entraron – le dijo el Rey a su compañera.

En este lugar dejan entrar a cualquiera, sabes solo con verlos ya se me quito el hambre – la chica dejo el tenedor.

Mejor llamo al mesero y pido la cuenta – él alzo la mano para llamar algún mesero.

Hasta que piensas algo bueno – le dijo ella.

Él ignoro el comentario de su compañera.

Este lugar esta lleno – Tyson no se veía contento – yo tengo mucha hambre.

Deberíamos irnos a otro sitio - sugirió Daichi – porque yo ya no aguanto.

Un mesero se acerco a ellos.

Lo siento, el lugar esta lleno si quieren una mesa tendrán que esperar unos momentos.

No sabe quienes somos nosotros – le pregunto Daichi.

No – contesto cortésmente el mesero.

Somos los campeones actuales de beyblade – dijo orgullosamente Tyson.

Lo siento no se de que me hablan – el mesero no era fan de ese juego – pero si gustan esperar

Mira, ellos se están levantando, tomaremos esa mesa – Tyson comenzó a caminar a la mesa donde estaban la Reina.

Espérame – le grito Daichi.

_Porque me tocan atender siempre a los locos_ – pensaba el mesero.

Miren – Lee señalo a Tyson – ya llegaron los bladebrakers, pero no veo a Ray.

Ni a Max, ni Kai – agrego Kevin.

Que creen que va a decir Ray cuando vea a Mariah con esos chicos – pregunto Gary.

Creo que lo vamos a saber – lo interrumpió Raúl – acaba de llegar con Max.

Ray se acerco a la mesa de ellos.

Hola chicos, que gusto verlos – les dijo y le sorprendió al ver a Raúl en la mesa de su antiguo equipo.

Igualmente – le respondieron.

Podemos sentarnos con ustedes – les pregunto Max.

Claro, pero porque no están con Tyson y Daichi – les dijo Gary.

Larga historia – dijo Ray mientras tomaba una silla. Max se sentó a su lado.

No me digan que están enojados con ellos – hablo Lee algo sorprendido, pues conocía bien a Ray y era extraño que él estuviera molesto con alguien.

Algo así, mejor hablemos de otras cosas – le contesto Ray – como han estado.

Bien – respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

Y donde esta Mariah – pregunto Ray al no ver a su amiga.

No me digas que no la has visto – le dijo Kevin.

No… por que, en donde esta – Ray no entendía lo que le decían.

Ella esta con mi hermana en compañía de sus nuevos amigos – respondió Raúl algo molesto.

¿Nuevos amigos? De que hablan – Ray seguía sin entender.

Mientras su compañero platicaba con los demás, Max estaba buscando en el restaurante a una persona en especial.

_No esta aquí y yo que deseaba verla_ – se veía desilusionado, pero al pasar su vista por el centro del lugar, noto la mesa donde estaba Mariah – oyes Ray, mira quienes están en aquella mesa.

Espera Max, necesito que me aclaren algo.

Solo mira y entenderás lo que decía Raúl – le dijo Max.

Que – Ray volteo a ver a donde le indicaban – que hacen Mariah con ellos.

Si tu no lo sabes, menos nosotros – dijo Lee – pero se ve que la esta pasando bien.

Ray se quedo callado, no sabía que decir. Pero una cosa si estaba seguro, no le gustaba ver a Mariah con ellos.

Ya te diste cuenta – dijo Tyson a Daichi – Max y Ray están con Lee.

Seguirán enojados – preguntaba Daichi.

No lo se, ni me importa – contesto tajantemente Tyson.

Deberías disculparte, con eso se les quita lo enojado, siempre funciona cuando molestamos a Hilary – sugería el pelirrojo.

Porque debería disculparme, si yo no hice nada malo, solo dije la verdad – movió sus hombros en señal de que no le importaba.

Oyes mira con quien esta Tala – Daichi hablo muy fuerte

Lo veo y no lo creo – dijo Tyson.

Bueno a mi no me importa, solo quiero que se apuren, tengo mucha hambre – el pequeño puso sus manos sobre su estomago.

Porque tardara tanto ese mesero, no sabe que somos unas celebridades – se quejaba Tyson.

Unos momentos después llegaron con sus alimentos. El mesero estaba sorprendido en la forma que comían.

Tendrán dinero suficiente para pagar todo lo que pidieron – se preguntaba el mesero.

Tala volteo a ver a Tyson y luego dirigió su mirada a la mesa donde estaba Ray y Max.

_Donde estas, pensé que vendrías con alguno de esos tontos, siempre andan juntos _– Tala se veía algo molesto – por lo que veo siguen molestos, pobre de Kai no le será fácil

Buscas a alguien – le pregunto Julia a Tala.

No, solo veía a la competencia – trato de no sonar frío con ella, pero le costaba un poco.

Pero en este lugar no hay nadie que valga la pena – dijo Spencer antes de dar un bocado – todos son unos perdedores.

Que – dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Y nosotras que – Mariah hablo algo molesta, sin quitarle la mirada a Spencer.

Yo – Spencer trato de tragar su bocado – solo me refería a los hombres.

Mas te vale – Mariah no podo evitar reírse.

_Como una chica pudo intimidar a Spencer_ – se preguntaba Brian – _cuando lo sepa Ian, no lo va a creer._

Unos minutos después las chicas ya habían terminado.

Bueno fue un placer estar con ustedes, pero creo que ya debemos irnos – dijo Julia mientras veía el reloj.

Es cierto, sino nos apuramos, se nos va hacer tarde – cometo Mariah mientras buscaba dinero de su bolsa.

Mathilda y Julia la imitaron.

Julia saco de su bolso unos billetes.

Aquí esta lo de nuestro consumo – decía mientras ponía el dinero en la mesa.

Toma tu dinero, nosotros pagaremos la cuenta – dijo Tala

No es necesario que se moleste – dijeron las chicas.

No pienso aceptar un no.

Hagan caso a Tala – les dijo Brian.

Esta bien, pero la próxima nosotras pagamos – Julia no supo lo que dijo.

Claro – respondió Brian.

Ellas se levantaron de la mesa y los chicos también lo hicieron.

Mathilda antes de irse, le volvió a pedir disculpas a Brian por el incidente del agua. Cuando ellas se fueron, ellos se volvieron a sentar. Ninguno dijo nada, solo siguieron comiendo como si nada.

Ray al ver que Mariah salía, se paro de su lugar y fue hacia ella.

Mariah – le decía – espera.

Ella al darse cuenta se detuvo y lo saludo.

Hola, me alegra verte, como has estado

Él quería hablar con ella pero no pudo, ya que fue interrumpido.

Mariah, no tenemos tiempo – dijo Julia mientras la jalaba.

Es verdad, perdona Ray, luego hablamos… espera Julia yo puedo ir sola.

Por primera vez Ray se sentía ignorado por su amiga.

--

Los All Stars, después de discutir lo que harían en las pocas horas que tenían antes del torneo, lo dejaron a la suerte. Jugando piedra, papel y tijera, parecían unos niños de 5 años. El ganador fue Eddy quien quiso ir a la playa para ver a las chicas en traje de baño.

La idea no es mala – dijo Steve.

Debe haber muchas chicas lindas – comento Rick – cuando me vean…

Van a salir corriendo – se burlaba Michael.

Claro cuando vean tu traje de baño, aunque el de Emily se te vería mejor – Rick no dejaría que su compañero se burlara de él.

Eddy y Steve comenzaron a reírse.

Ja, ja que graciosos – Michael odiaba ser el centro de las burlas.

Ya se me había olvidado el incidente de la maleta, creen que Emily siga enojada – dijo Eddy

Es una chica, así que debe estarlo, ellas se enojan tan fácilmente ya saben eso de las hormonas – dijo Rick.

Eso es cierto, cada mes se vuelven locas, con eso que les pasa – dijo Steve – No estará ella en sus días.

Eso si fue graciosos, nunca se me va olvidar – Steve no aguantaba la risa.

Dejemos de hablar de cosas sin importancia y vayamos a divertirnos, el ultimo en llegara a la recepción paga la comida – al decir esto Rick salió corriendo seguido por sus demás compañeros.

--

Mariam ya había terminado de leer su revista, estaba muy aburrida solo le faltaban 2 horas mas de vuelo para llegar a su destino y no tenía nada que hacer. Hablar con su hermano era la última opción que tenía pero este estaba concentrado escuchando música.

Oyes Joseph – ella trataba de iniciar una conversación con él – que piensas de… Joseph puedes ponerme algo de atención.

No creo que te escuche – le dijo Ozuma

Ya me di cuenta

Necesitas algo – le pregunto Ozuma

Nada, solo quería hablar es que estoy algo aburrida

Que extraño – intervino Dunga – tu aburrida, pero como puede ser posible.

Ya deja de molestarla – Ozuma no se veía nada contento

O vamos, que dije – Dunga se hacia el desentendido.

Que pasa – Joseph se quito los audífonos

Nada – dijo Mariam, mientras le quitaba los audífonos a su hermano - solo es mi turno de escuchar música.

--

Emily había terminado su trabajo y estaba muy aburrida. Mientras para matar el tiempo veía como su entrenadora escribía algunas observaciones en la computadora. La habitación en donde se encontraban solo se escuchaba el sonido de las teclas.

_Y ahora que hago, faltan cuatro horas para que comience el del famoso evento y yo estoy sola porque con mis compañeros no cuento y después de lo que me hicieron no pienso volverles hablar, son unos tontos_ – pensaba Emily – _pero lo que me preocupa es Judy se ve muy triste y eso tiene que ver con la visita de Max, ella estaba muy emocionada, él fue muy frio con su mamá._

Por que no sales y te distraes – hablo Judy – veo que estas aburrida.

No, estoy bien – su voz decía todo lo contrario.

Debería ir con los demás – le sugería Judy

Prefiero estar aquí – contesto Emily – estar con ellos solo es una perdida de tiempo

Estas molesta con ellos – Judy dejo de escribir y volteo a ver a Emily

No, porque lo dices – ella se puso nerviosa, pues no quería contarle lo que le había pasado era muy vergonzoso.

Porque soy mujer, recuerda que tenemos un sexto sentido para estas cosas – decía Judy – término de hacer esto y hablamos de lo que te paso

No es nada. Sabes recordé que aún no elijo la ropa que usare al rato, así que si no te molesta

Ves, pero de todos modos hablaremos después – le dijo Judy.

Si, claro – Emily sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contarle, pero prefería que fuese después de que ella se vengara de sus compañeros.

--

Kenny buscaba en el lobby a Ming-Ming, mientras revisaba el mensaje que le habían enviado

**Me gustaría verte. Te espero en el lobby del hotel en diez minutos, si no vienes pensaré que no quieres ser mi amigo. Ming-Ming**

_Y si solo fue una broma, no debí bajar soy un tonto por haber creído que ella quería verme ahora Kai debe estar molesto por que no le dije que Hilary estaba en la habitación_ – Kenny se veía algo triste – _que habrá pasado_

Disculpa, eres Kenny – una chica se acerco a él, mientras veía una fotografía de él – _no se parece mucho, el de la foto parece un nerd y este chico no luce tan mal._

Si – él no volteo a ver quien le hablaba.

Me alegra que hayas venido – le dijo la joven.

Kenny se dio la vuelta para ver a la persona que le estaba hablando.

Ming-Ming, eres tú – él no podía dar crédito a lo que veía.

Claro, una chica como yo no puede haber dos – ella se puso en pose llevo una mano a su cabeza y otra a su cintura como si le fueran a tomar una fotografía.

No puedo creerlo es que debo estar soñando – una sonrisa iluminó el rosto de Kenny.

_Lo que tengo que hacer_ – pensaba ella mientras fingía una gran sonrisa – claro que no estas soñando.

Es que con esos lentes y el sombrero no te reconocía.

Los estoy usando para pasar desapercibida, ya sabes los fans que no me dejan ni un solo momento – ella siempre exageraba.

Ya veo – dijo Kenny algo tímido.

Si no tienes nada que hacer ahorita, Por que no salimos los dos y vamos a un lugar donde no haya tantas personas para que podamos hablar, ya sabes sobre el torneo y esas cosas – ella no quería que nadie la viera con él.

Lo que tu digas – él aun no podía creer que estuviese con la chica de sus sueños – _es más linda en persona, pero siento que se me olvida algo… Hilary, le enviare un mensaje para que no me espere, de seguro ya se dio cuenta que Kai esta en la habitación y lo mas seguro es que él haya salido, si se estaba bañando cuando salí_

Ven conozco un lugar – ella comenzó a caminar.

Él iba detrás de ella, mientras enviaba un mensaje.

--

Kai estuvo unos momentos observando a Hilary, era gracioso ver lo que hacia.

_No me había dado cuenta que ella cambio mucho en este año, se dejo crecer el cabello y ese vestido le queda muy bien – _sacudió su cabeza_ – pero que estoy pensando, no puedo seguir así parado en medio de la habitación solo con una toalla, si Kenny regresa y me ve así pensara mal de mí. Necesito vestirme_

Ella en esos momentos tarareaba una canción.

_Que hará si se da cuenta de que estoy aquí – _se quedo pensando un momento_ – Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo_ – él se acerco a ella.

Hilary sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y pensó que era Kenny.

Ya era hora que llegaras, me muero de hambre – dijo mientras se quitaba los audífono y volteaba a ver a su amigo, pero al ver de quien se trataba no supo que decir – Kai… que… que haces aquí.

Creo que esta es mi habitación – respondió él.

Ella se puso roja, al notar que solo tenía una toalla.

Estas des… desnudo – Hilary se tapo su cara las palmas de sus manos no quería verlo, al hacer esto perdió el equilibrio y resbalo de la silla y se pego con el borde de la cama, estaba tan avergonzada.

Kai trato de levantarla, pero no podía evitar reírse, fue muy gracioso como ella se cayó. Esto hizo que Hilary se molestara.

No, puedo yo sola – decía ella mientras él le daba su mano para levantarla.

Como quieras – él se aparto.

Ésta bien – dijo ella resignada.

Él la ayuda a levantarse, mientras ella sentía que había hecho el ridículo de su vida.

Ella se sentó en la cama, no sabía que decir, además él la ponía muy nerviosa, así que prefirió mirar el suelo, porque sentía que su cara estaba roja.

Que te pasa – le dijo él – no me digas que estas apenada por lo que paso, cualquiera – decía él para consolarla – se caí de una silla.

No es eso… es que… tu… tu – ella no quería decirle que le incomodaba verlo casi desnudo.

Yo que – él no entendía lo que ella quería decirle.

Ella levanto su cara y lo miro, ni en sus sueños mas bizarros se lo hubiese imaginado así, solo la parte baja de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por una toalla, ella podía ver perfectamente su abdomen bien definido y no pudo apartar su mirada de su pectoral.

Él notó la mirada de su compañera.

Ha… ya entiendo – mientras se acercaba a ella. Esto hizo que ella se pusiera de mil colores, sentía que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. Así que ella mejor cerro los ojos.

--

-

- que va a pasar?, no lo se...

Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado y una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar.

-


	7. Celos y revanchas

CAPÍTULO 7

"Celos y revanchas"

Hilary se sentó en la cama después de hacer el ridículo de su vida delante de Kai al caer de la silla; pero él había tenido la culpa de eso, como se atreve a salir así del baño mostrando casi todo su cuerpo desnudo; acaso no sabía que ella iba a ir ha ayudar a Kenny con su trabajo. Por lo visto él no tenia idea de que ella estaría allí, pues sabía bien que él no es la clase de chico que se pasé en paños menores delante de una chica. Lo peor de esta situación para ella fue que Kai se había reído de su pequeño accidente en vez de preocuparse. Hilary podía soportar todo, menos que se burlen de ella, sentía que Kai era un insensible, cretino, cruel, pedante, engreído, etc., etc.… pero también reconocía que lo ocurrió fue muy gracioso y al final él se compadeció de ella y la ayudó a levantarse. Al principio quiso negarse a recibir su ayuda, pero al ver en la posición en que cayo si se levantaba sola su vestido podía subirse un poco y enseñar más de lo que a ella le gustaría que alguien viera. Ya no quería hacer otro ridículo delante de él así que se trago su orgullo y acepto su ayuda.

Ahora Hilary no sabía que decir; ella que a veces no paraba de hablar, no sabía que decir en estos momentos, pues él la ponía muy nerviosa, así que prefirió mirar el suelo para no verlo, porque sentía que su cara se estaba poniendo completamente roja como un tomate.

_Él se ve tan… no, no debo mirarlo pensara mal de mi, piensa en algo… mmm la hipotenusa es igual a la media de… ya se me olvido, pero si yo soy la mejor de la clase _– ella trataba de distraerse para no verlo – _o soy solo yo o aquí esta haciendo mucho calor._

Que te pasa – le dijo él – no me digas que estas apenada por lo que ocurrió, cualquiera – decía él para consolarla – se caí de una silla. Cualquiera. Lo importante fue que no te lastimaste.

No es eso… es que… tu… tu – ella no quería decirle que le incomodaba verlo casi desnudo.

Yo que hice – él no entendía lo que ella quería decirle.

Ella levanto su cara y lo miro, ni en sus sueños mas bizarros se lo hubiese imaginado así, solo la parte baja de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por una toalla, que no ocultaba mucho así que ella podía ver perfectamente su abdomen bien definido y por más que deseaba no pudo apartar su mirada de su pectoral. Parecía haber sido esculpido por el mismo Miguel Ángel. No podía creer que él estuviese frente a ella así y por más que se esforzaba en no verlo, no lo podía evitar. Si de por si ya era difícil tratar de no mirarlo cuando él esta vestido, ya que siempre se ve bien con cualquier cosas que use.

_Que estoy haciendo, estoy actuando como una tonta pero porque él tiene que ser tan lindo _– Hilary se regañaba a si misma.

Él se percato de la mirada de su compañera y se sintió algo extraño. No entendía porque esto lo hacia sentir incomodo pero noto que Hilary temblaba un poco.

_Ah… ya entiendo – _una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios_ – esta nerviosa por mí culpa, aunque no se porqué… pero es divertido hacerla sufrir_ – pensó él mientras se acercaba a ella. Esto hizo que Hilary se pusiera de mil colores, sentía que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse a un ritmo que jamás había sentido.

La morena cerró sus ojos al ver que Kai se acercaba a ella, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, como nunca lo había hecho a cada paso que él daba. En su cabeza pasaron muchas ideas de lo que podía ocurrir en ese momento. De repente sintió que Kai se detuvo junto a ella y…

Pasaron algunos minutos y nada, no sucedía nada.

Hilary abrió sus ojos quería saber lo que estaba ocurriendo y vio que Kai agarraba una maleta que estaba en la cama junto a ella.

_Ah… era por eso, venia sólo por su ropa_ – ella se sentía tan mal en ese momento – _y yo que creí que él… mejor ve voy a mi habitación me siento tan tonta_ – ella se paro, quería salir lo más pronto posible de allí, para que él no se diera cuanta de su nerviosismo.

¿Que haces? – le pregunto Kai al ver que ella se levantaba.

Será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación – decía Hilary mirando hacia la pared.

¿Por qué? – a Kai se le hacia divertido molestar a su compañera de equipo.

No quiero incomodarte con mi presencia – ella camino al escritorio, dándole la espalda a Kai – me… me llevare la computadora de Jenny digo Kenny, para terminar el trabajo – ella no podía ocultar su nerviosismo - cuando regrese él, le podrías dices que vaya a mi habitación – ella cerro la computadora y la cargo – _porque lo voy a matar por no decirme que estabas aquí, por su culpa hice el ridículo más grande de mi vida, que otra cosa peor me puede ocurrir hoy._

Claro, se lo diré – Kai tomaba algunas ropas de su maleta. Pensó que ya había molestado mucho a su compañera y lo mejor sería dejarla ir.

En ese momento el teléfono móvil de Hilary comenzó a escucharse asustándola un poco ya que estaba muy distraída, la computadora se le resbalo de sus manos, sino fuera por los reflejos de su amigo que prácticamente tuvo que aventarse para evitar que la computadora cayera al suelo.

Hoy no es mi día, definitivamente no es mi día – decía la morena en voz alta mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara, ella aun no se había percatado de lo que ocurrió, ya que todo paso tan rápido.

Ya me di cuenta – contesto Kai, que ahora estaba en el suelo en una posición algo incomoda.

Hilary comenzó a reírse al ver al chico bicolor tendido en el piso con la computadora en sus manos.

Ja, ja, ja – dijo Kai algo molesto por ser la burla de ella – si ya terminaste podrías ayudarme.

Perdón – Hilary no podía hablar – es que es muy gracioso. Lo siento – ella se esforzaba por no reírse.

Esto me gano yo por tratar de ayudarte – Kai puso la computadora a un lado – la próxima vez dejare que Kenny te asesine por dañar su estúpido ordenador.

Lo siento – Hilary se inclino y tomo la computadora – gracias.

Hm – Kai ya no dijo nada, comenzó a levantarse. Antes se fijo que la toalla estuviera bien ajustada, para evitar algún accidente.

No te enojes – ella dejo la computadora en la cama – también pensaba en ayudarte. Toma – dándole su mano – no soy tan mala para dejarte así.

Kai dudo por unos segundos en aceptar la ayuda, pero en ese momento se le ocurrió algo mejor. Jaló a Hilary hacia él, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla. Ahora ella estaba en el suelo junto a él.

Estamos a mano – dijo Kai.

Eso no es justo, tú te burlaste de mí primero – se quejaba ella pero al notar que estaba tan cerca de él guardo silencio.

En ese momento los dos se quedaron viendo uno al otro, sin decir nada. Para Hilary había trascurrido horas aunque en realidad fueron segundos antes de ser interrumpidos por el timbre de un teléfono.

Creo que es el mi teléfono – dijo Kai que también se sentía extraño por lo que estaba pasando.

Ella solo asistió. Mentalmente maldecía a la tecnología.

Kai se levanto y después ayudo a su compañera a hacer lo mismo. Ahora él sentía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ya que el cuello del vestido que era de los que se ajustan a los hombros se había corrido con la caída, revelando un poco más. Ella aún no se percataba de esto.

_No debía haber hecho eso, aunque no se ve nada mal… pero en que estoy pensando_ – Kai se regañaba.

¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto ella al notarlo algo extraño – _se habrá molestado conmigo, no debí burlarme de él_ – pensaba ella.

Creo que alguien me envió un mensaje de texto, revisare de quien es no vaya hacer que Tyson que se haya metido en un lío – Kai no supo ni lo que contesto, solo quería alejarse de ella antes de cometer alguna tontería que pudiera ofender a su amiga. Camino hacia el buro donde estaba su teléfono.

Hilary noto que él cuello de su vestido se había bajo un poco y rápidamente se lo acomodo.

_No debí utilizar este vestido, lo bueno es que él no se dio cuenta_ – pensaba la morena mientras ajustaba su ropa.

OXXOXXOXXOXXO

Julia arrastraba a Mariah por los pasillos del hotel seguidas por una apenada Mathilda, pues la escena que protagonizaban sus amigas era graciosa y llamaba la atención de las personas que pasaban por allí.

Por favor Julia, deja que vaya a saludar bien a Ray, es que va a pensar que no me importa – decía Mariah que acaba de darse cuenta que había dejado a su amigo hablando solo – por favor solo tardare unos minutos, que son unos minutos.

Lo siento, el tiempo es oro y yo necesito ir a comprar lo que voy a usar esta noche, recuerda que prometiste acompañarme – Julia no se veía nada contenta.

Pero… pero es Ray y no lo he visto durante mucho tiempo – se quejaba Mariah

No te preocupes él comprenderá que una chica a veces tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer como acompañar a su amiga a comprar el vestido mas bonito además lo veras en la fiesta de inauguración – la española no permitiría ningún retraso más.

Pero si se enoja conmigo y ya no me vuelve a hablar – Mariah parecía la reina del drama.

No será el fin del mundo – Julia lo único que deseaba era estar en un centro comercial.

Pero es Ray… es Ray; hemos sido amigos desde que comenzamos a gatear y yo lo… – Mariah ya no pudo terminar su queja, pues fue interrumpida.

Basta, chicas – grito Mathilda ya muy molesta – no ven que están llamando la atención de la gente.

Las dos se sorprendieron por la actitud de Mathilda, jamás la habían escuchado gritar.

Lo sentimos – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

De verdad no se que es peor verlas a ustedes actuar como unas bebés o ver comer a Aarón – Mathilda comenzó a caminar – que pasa se van a quedar allí paradas.

No – dijo Julia.

Vaya pensé que nunca la vería molesta – susurró Mariah a su amiga.

Es aterrador – fue la respuesta de Julia.

Mejor nos apuramos no quiero que se moleste más – Mariah comenzó a caminar seguida de Julia.

Espéranos – gritaron las dos.

OXXOXXOXXOXXO

Después de que las chicas se fueron, los Blitzkrieg Boys siguieron comiendo tranquilamente, no era necesario que ninguno de ellos se esforzara por iniciar alguna conversación porque sabría que sería ignorado por completo. El silencio era para ellos algo normal, formaba parte de su estilo de vida y no entendían como las demás personas no dejaban de hablar aunque sea por unos momentos acaso no tenían miedo de atragantarse con la comida.

Tala dejo sus cubiertos a un lado en señal de que ya no seguiría comiendo, en seguida fue imitado por Brian, solo Spencer siguió comiendo.

Pediré la cuenta – dijo el pelirrojo haciéndole una señal al mesero.

Como quieras, yo ya me estaba aburriendo – le contesto Brian – además necesito cambiarme.

Espero que por alguien mejor – le dijo Spencer, ya que no pudo evitar decir este comentario.

De ropa – Brian le dirigió una mirada asesina.

En ese momento llego el mesero y Tala le pidió la cuenta.

Si no desean nada más, en seguida la traeré – dijo cortésmente el joven antes de irse.

Ya me aburrió este lugar y apenas llevamos unas horas, deberíamos hacer algo para distraernos – comento Spencer al dejar de comer.

No se pero tengo la sensación de que esto nos va a traer problemas – decía alegremente Brian.

Sólo no hagan nada estúpido porque no pienso ayudarlos si se meten en algún lío – aunque Tala es muy estricto sabía que cuando ellos se les metía algo en la cabeza era difícil quitárselos – recuerden que no estamos en Rusia, donde pueden hacer lo que quieran, aquí la edad para beber es a los 21.

Si pasa algo, tú tendrás la culpa – le dijo Spencer

Yo porque – pregunto Tala, aunque ya sabía para donde iban sus compañeros.

Por no decirnos lo que esta pasando entre Kai y tú – intervino Brian – hay eso se escucho muy gay

Tala solo miro a Brian y este guardo silencio.

Ésta bien se los diré – suspiro Tala.

Ellos se acomodaron para escuchar a su capitán hablar.

Pero no aquí, no sean tontos.

OXXOXXOXXOXXO

Ray después de haber sido ignorado por Mariah camino de regreso a la mesa donde estaban sus demás compañeros. Él se notaba algo sorprendido por la actitud de su amiga.

_Ella me ignoro – _era lo único en que podía pensar en estos momentos_ – ella me ignoro MÍ, creí que estaría contenta al verme después de tanto tiempo pero… pero me ignoro, no lo entiendo si se supone que soy su mejor amigo, ah pero como si tuvo tiempo para estar con esos – _su mirada se dirigió a la mesa de los chicos rusos _– y a mí sólo me ignoro._

¿Te pasa algo? – le pregunto Max al notar la extraña actitud de su amigo.

Nada – contesto un malhumorado Ray.

¿Y que te dijo Mariah? – esta vez pregunto Lee.

Nada – volvió a decir Ray con un tono de voz que ninguno de los presentes le había escuchado antes.

¿Por que estaba con ellos? – Kevin al igual que todos quería saber lo que sucedía.

No lo se y no me importa, si no les molesta solo quiero comer – aunque Ray lo negara estaba muy enojado.

¿Donde esta su antipático capitán? – dijo Raúl para cambiar de tema ya que él también se encontraba molesto a causa de su hermana.

Parece que en su habitación – contesto Max, pues sabía que su compañero no hablaría en estos momentos.

Y el chico de la computadora – dijo Gary

Debe andar por ahí – Max no tenía idea de donde estaba Kenny.

Vaya ustedes si que son un equipo unido – les dijo Kevin – se supone que en este torneo los bladebreakers son el equipo a vencer pero si no se llevan bien no creo que sea difícil derrotarlos.

Nosotros nos llevamos bien, pero algunas veces tenemos nuestras diferencias, como en cualquier equipo – Max trataba de defenderse pero las palabras de Kevin lo hicieron pensar en todas las pequeñas discusiones que habían tenido en los últimos días.

Si tú lo dices – Lee comenzó a comer y los demás lo comenzaron a imitar.

Que les parece si después de la comida, salimos a dar una vuelta por el hotel tal vez encontremos algo interesante – decía Raúl.

Sí – dijeron Lee y Kevin

Por mi esta bien – contesto Max

Ray no dijo nada aún seguía molesto

OXXOXXOXXOXXO

Daichi y Tyson solo se concentraron en los alimentos que tenían frente a ellos, olvidándose un poco de los modales de etiqueta al comer.

Esto esta delicioso – decía Daichi hablando con la boca llena de comida.

Si – era lo único que pudo decir.

Un mesero se acerco con otra charola llena de comida y al verlos no podía creer que existieran personas capaces de comer tanto y en tan poco tiempo.

Solo por protocolo pregunto si deseaban otra cosa y para su sorpresa ellos pidieron mas comida.

_Deben estar muriéndose de hambre_ – pensaba el mesero mientras anotaba lo que le pedían.

Quiero también una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y helado de fresas acompañado con muchas, muchas galletas – Daichi no paraba de pedir.

A mi me trae lo mismo – dijo Tyson – solo agregue un frappé.

Yo también quiero uno.

Es todo – pregunto el mesero con algo de miedo a que dijesen que no.

Por el momento sí – dijo Tyson tranquilamente.

Si necesitamos algo más lo llamaremos – agrego el pequeño pelirrojo.

El mesero se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina con una larga lista.

La comida aquí no es tan mala – comentaba Daichi – de lo que se están perdiendo Kenny y Hilary.

Lo mejor de todo es que nosotros no pagaremos la cuenta – decía Tyson mientras tomaba otro bocado.

Es verdad, no puedo creer que Kai se haya ofrecido a pagar los gastos extras de todos nosotros, si que es un buen amigo aunque me sigue molestando que me diga chico mono, no se donde saco esa idea – hablaba Daichi mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano y con la otra tenía una pieza de pollo frito.

¿Quién sabe de donde? – le dijo Tyson sarcásticamente.

OXXOXXOXXOXXO

Kenny seguía a Ming-Ming, estaba muy contento de poder estar con ella. Mientras llegaban al lugar donde se dirigían, estaban hablando de los discos que ella había sacado y lo que a cada uno le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre

Y en que estas trabajando ahora – le preguntaba la joven – se que eres él más listo de tu equipo.

Bueno, ahora estoy haciendo un programa simulador para poder comparar el nivel de cada jugador – decía orgullosamente Kenny

Que interesante – ella trataba de actuar lo más natural que podía, pero la plática con él le aburría mucho – Mira ya llegamos, entremos este lugar te va a encantar.

Los dos jóvenes entraron al pequeño restaurante que no estaba lejos del hotel. Ella busco la mesa más apartada.

De verdad no te aburró – le pregunto tímidamente él mientras se sentaba.

Para nada, es muy interesante lo que haces, sigue platicándome lo que haces – ella sonrió – _por favor esto es una tortura_

Kenny estaba tan entusiasmado que le conto todo sobre el equipo y como trabajaban.

_No necesite hacer nada para hacerlo hablar, Garland tenía razón será fácil obtener la información que necesitamos_ – pensaba Ming-Ming mientras lo escuchaba.

OXXOXXOXXOXXO

Las chicas se encontraron a Emily a fuera del hotel y la invitaron a ir con ellas de compras.

Pero no se si pueda, tengo muchas cosas que hacer – Emily buscaba un buen pretexto para no ir con ellas.

¿Como que? – la cuestiono Julia

Que es más importante que ir de compras – dijo Mariah.

Vamos será divertido – Mathilda trataba de animarla

Ésta bien, creo que mi venganza puede esperar un poco además necesito algo que ponerme al rato – Emily no reflexiono lo que dijo en voz alta.

¿Venganza? – preguntaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

Pensé en voz alta – Emily se dio una palmada en la cabeza – es una historia larga. No me gustaría quitarles su tiempo con pequeñeces.

No importa en el camino nos puedes contar – Julia la tomo de la mano.

Y a donde van – pregunto Emily.

Ellas se detuvieron.

Estamos en los Ángeles debe haber muchos lugares a donde ir y tan poco tiempo – se quejo Mariah.

Hay una plaza comercial no muy lejos de aquí – decía Emily – tienen de todo – antes que pudiera terminar fue interrumpida por una entusiasmada Julia.

Pues no se diga más, vayamos para allá. Solo espero que mi tarjeta tenga el crédito suficiente para todo lo que pienso comprar.

OXXOXXOXXOXXO

Salima y su equipo se encontraban hablando con la recepcionista. Necesitaban arreglar cuanto antes su situación o pasarían la noche en el lobby del hotel.

Lo siento, pero ya les dije que no tenemos ninguna habitación disponible – decía la recepcionista.

Pero nosotros participaremos en el torneo – comentaba Kane ya algo molesto.

Si, pero antes tuvieron que llamar para confirmar su reservación y no lo hicieron, así que no puedo hacer nada por ustedes – la joven recepcionista ya estaba cansada.

Disculpe – interrumpió Salima al ver que su compañero no lograba nada – no podría hacer nada por nosotros, por favor.

Podría buscar alguna habitación en los demás hoteles

Pero aquí están los demás equipos – se quejaba Jim

Salima solo miro a para que se callara.

Me parece bien, se lo voy agradecer mucho – respondió la pelirroja.

Al revisar en la computadora noto que una habitación había sido desocupada.

Creo que tienen suerte, una habitación para cuatro personas esta disponible en estos momentos.

Pero no podemos quedarnos todos en la misma habitación – dijo Goki

La tomamos – hablo Kane y luego miro a sus compañeros – es esto o nada.

Nadie dijo nada.

Aquí están las llaves de la habitación, el responsable por favor firme estos papeles – la recepcionista extendió uno documentos y Kane los firmo – gracias, en un momento el servicio llevara su equipaje, que tengan una feliz estancia y cualquier cosa estamos para serviles.

Un botones se acerco a ellos y puso el equipaje en un carrito.

Síganme por favor, los guiare a su habitación.

OXXOXXOXXOXXO

Gracias por venir – decía el señor Dickenson a un joven que acababa de entrar a su oficina.

Sabe que siempre es un placer poder ayudarlo – respondía cortésmente.

Se que tienes mucho trabajo en estos momentos con el cronograma de los encuentros pero me gustaría pedirte otra cosa.

No se preocupe, el cronograma ya esta terminado, ayer le envié una copia para que lo revisara.

Si es cierto, no se donde tengo la cabeza – el señor Dickenson saco unos documentos de un cajón – aquí están.

Y que es lo necesita, para que me ponga a trabajar en ello.

Como sabes todos los competidores son adolescentes y muchos de ellos pues no se llevan bien.

Es verdad hay muchas rivalidades entre ellos, pero creo que es lo que hace que este torneo sea uno de los mejores.

Si, pero no me gustaría que esas rivalidades salieran fuera del plato de juego, no quisiera verlos pelear y que la prensa arme escándalos por cualquier cosa.

Eso si que será una tarea imposible, esos reporteros se meten hasta en la sopa y no son fáciles de controlar al igual que algunos competidores.

Por eso creo que deberíamos tomar algunas medidas para tratar de evitar algún incidente. Se que debí prever esto antes y no dejarlo a lo último pero con tanta cosas se me olvido.

No se preocupe, déjeme pensar en algo, los preparativos de último momento son mi especialidad – aunque ya tenía algunas ideas en mente, pero aún no se la quería decir a su jefe.

Cuento contigo Hiro, como siempre – el señor Dickenson le extendió la mano. Hiro la estrecho como si estuviesen cerrando un trato.

El joven salió de la oficina con una sonrisa en los labios.

_Creo que este torneo será muy divertido, aunque para algunos no lo será tanto. _– pensaba mientras se dirigía a su oficina ya que él se había convertido en la mano derecha del Señor Dickenson.

OXXOXXOXXOXXO

Kai camino al pequeño buro donde estaba su teléfono y reviso el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

"**Lo siento, me encontré con amigo y no podre llevar la comida, si quieres toma algo del mini bar, yo pago. Regresaré hasta las 6, cuando termines de pasar los datos apagas a Dizzi no quiero que se sobrecaliente. A Kai esta en la habitación, no te preocupes por él solo aparenta ser un gruñón". **

_Yo un gruñón_ – a Kai esto no la había molestado, si no la manera en que se dirigió a Hilary – _ella no es su empleada_.

Hilary también reviso su teléfono y encontró un mensaje nuevo.

"**Tuve que salir de emergencia, espero que no te moleste que no te haya avisado que Hilary iría a la habitación, esta pasando información a la base de datos, por favor no dejes que se lleve la computadora, no le tengo mucha confianza"**

_Pero quien se cree que es, solo porque la desconfiguré una vez_ – ella estaba indignada – _pero porque me envió esto a mí._

Creo que este mensaje es para ti – dijo Kai sin ver a Hilary.

Y este debe ser para ti – respondió ella.

Los dos intercambiaron su teléfono celular y leyeron los mensajes.

Parece que se confundió al enviar los mensajes – dijo Hilary al devolver el teléfono a Kai – espero que no te moleste si termino de pasar la información aquí.

No deberías hacer eso, deja que él haga su trabajo – Kai seguía molesto por el mensaje – no es tú obligación.

Lo se, pero le prometí que le ayudaría – respondió ella.

Has lo que quieras – él tomo la ropa que había dejado en la cama y se fue al baño.

Creo que se enojo conmigo – ella se sintió mal por un momento creyó que él se interesaba ella, prefirió continuar con el trabajo.

Minutos después salió Kai vestido con ropa casual y su cabello estaba algo alineado, pues odiaba verse como un niño bueno. Al ver a Hilary trabajar se sintió mal por su actitud hacia ella.

_Siempre esta ahí cuando la necesitamos, no debí ser duro con ella, pero me desespera que se deje manipular debería ayudarla_ – Kai dejo su orgullo a un lado y se acerco a ella – hay una manera de terminar rápido.

Ella volteo a verlo y a su mente vino la imagen de él utilizando solo la toalla. Así que sacudió su cabeza para alejar esa idea.

Me estas escuchando – le dijo él al notarla algo distraída.

Si – ella no había escuchado ninguna palabra, pero no deseaba hacerlo enojar más.

Haber déjame hacerlo – Él suspiro fuertemente.

Hilary le dio el lugar a Kai. Él leyó la información que Kenny tenía anotada y después comenzó a llenar la base de datos. Pulso las teclas a una velocidad que sorprendió a Hilary.

Listo – dijo él después de pulsar la tecla enter.

Que hiciste – pregunto ella asombrada.

Solo puse unos comandos para que la base se actualice de manera proporcional al rendimiento de cada jugador – respondió el algo aburrido.

No entendí nada pero supongo que esta bien, gracias

No es nada

Creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí así que mejor me voy… este nos vemos al rato.

¿Ya comiste algo? – él recordó el mensaje de Kenny donde decía que no podría llevar la comida.

A… si, no te preocupes – respondió ella.

Eres mala para mentir – él movió la cabeza – quieres comer aquí o salir a algún lado.

Kai no es necesario, no quiero molestarte yo - Hilary no sabía que decirle.

Pregunte si aquí o en otro sitio – Kai nunca repetía la misma pregunta, pero con ella era distinto aunque le molestaba que no le contestaran rápido.

Como quieras – respondió Hilary.

Por la hora que es supongo que todos estarán en el comedor, te parece si pedimos algo – Kai no estaba de humor para encontrarse con los demás participantes.

Ella solo asistió.

Que quieres comer – le dijo Kai

Lo que sea – dijo tímidamente.

No conozco esa comida – Él tomo el teléfono y llamo al servicio – Que quieres – volvió a preguntarle.

Una hamburguesa y papas a la francesa – fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

Vaya, creí que pedirías una ensalada.

Si quieres también una ensalada aunque yo preferiría una rebanada de pastel de helado.

Kai pidió la comida.

En un momento estarán aquí – no sabía que hacer mientras esperaban la comida, si estuviera con su anterior equipo solo esperaría y ya, pero no sabía como debía comportarse con ella.

Gracias – dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Y – Kai trataba de iniciar una conversación – que te parece el lugar.

La habitación es muy linda, tiene una buena vista a la playa.

Me refería a todo el lugar en general – dijo Kai

Ah – ella se sentía torpe, no estaba acostumbrada a estar a solas con su capitán de equipo.

Kai comenzó a caminar por la habitación, su intento de conversación había fallado. Mejor tomo una botella de agua del mini bar – quieres tomar algo – se dirigió a ella.

Un refresco – respondió ella.

Él le llevo la bebida a su amiga.

Sabes – los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Habla tú primero – le dijo Kai a ella.

Quería saber que es lo que pasa entre Tala y tú, no se supone que son buenos amigos – Hilary tenía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que pasaba ya que la manera en que ellos se comportaron en el lobby del hotel llamo la atención de ella.

Kai se quedo callado, pensó que ella le preguntaría otra cosa.

Si no quieres decirlo lo entiendo – dijo ella

No pasa nada, así nos llevamos nosotros – fue lo mejor que pudo decir.

Continuaron sin decir nada, hasta que ella dijo que necesitaba ir por algo a su habitación. Cuando salió suspiro lo más fuerte que pudo, estar cerca de Kai ponía muy nerviosa.

OXXOXXOXXOXXO

Las chicas tomaron un taxi para llegar al lugar que Emily les había dicho. Todas iban hablando de diferentes cosas.

_No se como le hacen para hablar todas al mismo tiempo y entenderse_ – pensaba el chofer del taxi mientras las veía por el espejo retrovisor – _nunca entenderé a las mujeres._

Entonces yo le dije a mi hermano que si no me iba ayudar pues que se hiciera a un lado, prefería terminar yo solo el trabajo, se enojo tanto que no me hablo por una semana – Julia estaba contando una anécdota.

A veces los chicos solo estorban – intervino Emily quien estaba muy enojada con sus compañeros por revisar su maleta de ropa.

Tienes toda la razón – hablo Mariah – creen que sin ellos nosotras no podemos hacer nada, pero se equivocan, son ellos los que no harían nada si nosotras no los ayudamos.

Son olvidadizos, despistados y unos patanes – dijo Mathilda al recordar que sus compañeros la habían ignorado.

Creen que porque son hombres tienen derecho a controlarnos – Julia lo decía por su hermano.

Mejor no hablemos de los chicos porque sino nunca terminaríamos – dijo Emily

Es cierto, mejor pensemos en lo que vamos a comprar, tengo en mente ya algo pero se que cuando entre a la tienda de ropa terminare comprando otra cosa. Por eso no me gustan las compras de ultimo momento – decía Julia – termino con cosas que nunca utilizo.

Las demás comenzaron a reírse. El conductor del taxi solo quería llegar a su destino, no le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando.

OXXOXXOXXOXXO

El mesero llegó con la cuenta y se la entrego a Tala para que la revisara. Él vio la nota y le entrego su tarjeta de crédito para pagarla. El mesero deslizo la tarjeta en la terminal, varias veces, al parecer algo andaba mal.

Lo siento – dijo el mesero – esta tarjeta fue reportada como robada.

Que, debe haber algún error – respondió Tala muy molesto.

No hay ningún error, lo verifique varias veces.

Pero si es mi tarjeta, como puede estar reportada como robada si yo la tengo, quien pudo… – Tala se quedo callado y a su mente vino la imagen de un chico – _ese Kai, solo dejen que le ponga las manos en cima, esta me las paga._

Si no tiene otra tarjeta o dinero en efectivo tendremos que… – el mesero se sentía incomodo pues le daba miedo la apariencia de esos jóvenes, no parecían ser personas tranquilas.

No se preocupe – intervino Spencer – yo pagare la cuenta – el saco su billetera.

Un momento, yo lo hago – dijo Brian – por favor carguen la cuenta a la habitación 1458 del señor Hiwatari.

El mesero se sorprendió al escuchar el apellido, pues tenían la orden de cargan cualquier gasto a esa cuenta cuando se lo solicitaran. Tenía los nombres de las personas a las que se les autorizaba hacer eso.

Perdón que dijo – el mesero no estaba seguro de hacerlo

Que cargue la cuenta a mi habitación – Brian saco una identificación y se la mostro al mesero.

Lo siento señor Hiwatari, es un placer poderle servir – respondió rápidamente.

También cárguese una buena propina, el servicio aquí es excelente.

Gracias – dijo el joven feliz y después se retiro.

Ellos se levantaron de la mesa.

Sabía que Kai pagaría los gastos de sus compañeros, de seguro debe estar usando la tarjeta de su abuelo – Brian guardo la identificación falsa – creo que podemos fastidiar un poco al pequeño.

Bueno Hiwatari, vámonos – dijo Spencer a su amigo – después me tendrás que decir en donde sacaste esa credencial, yo quiero una.

Tala no dijo nada, estaba muy enojado. Solo una cosa pasaba por su cabeza, vengarse de Kai.

Veo que Kai te hizo pagar la broma que le hiciese al cancelar su reservación – Brian se burlaba de Tala.

Cállate, no estoy de humor para escuchar tus estupideces, ahora tendré que llamar al banco pero esto no se va a quedar así – Tala apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

Huy solo decía – Brian se aparto a un lado temiendo por su seguridad.

Pues no andes diciendo nada – grito Tala, llamando la atención de las personas que estaban cerca – vámonos.

Si nos dijeras lo que esta pasando nosotros te podríamos ayudar – dijo Spencer mientras seguía a Tala a una distancia segura.

OXXOXXOXXOXXO

Miguel no aparto su vista de la mesa de los rusos hasta que ellos se fueron.

No me agradan para nada – dijo a sus demás compañeros – debemos tener cuidado de ellos.

Yo los veo igual que el año pasado – decía Aarón – fríos y antipáticos.

Claude se dio cuenta de que Miguel estaba celoso de los Blitzkrieg Boys.

Pero parece que a Mathilda le agradan – Claude no perdería la oportunidad para molestar a su amigo.

Si ya terminaron deberíamos irnos – Miguel quería salir de allí para buscar a su amiga.

OXXOXXOXXOXXO

Los chicos de PPB All-Starz se encontraban en la playa, habían comprado comida rápida para hacer un improvisado picnic estaban disfrutando de el sol, la playa y la fama de ser uno de los mejores equipos del torneo. Algunas chicas se acercaban a ellos para pedirles algún autógrafo o tomarse una foto. Ellos disfrutaban de la atención que recibían de parte del público femenino y de los niños que los admiraban.

No puedo creer que sea Michael Parker – gritaba una chica muy emocionada a su amiga que la acompañaba.

Y ahí están Rick Anderson junto con Steve y Eddy – decía la otra joven.

Hola señoritas – las saludo Eddy – que hacen unas bellezas como ustedes tan solas.

Nos podían dar su autógrafo – pidió una de las chicas.

Claro, será un placer – dijo Steve.

Y esta escena se repitió muchas veces, haciendo que ellos se fastidiaran un poco. Hasta que algunas jóvenes preguntaban por otros jugadores como Kai, Tala, Brian, Miguel o Brooklyn y esto no les gusto mucho.

Porque mejor no vamos a otro lado – propuso Michael.

Si porque si escucho donde esta Kai, voy a vomitar – dijo Rick dejando su club sándwich.

Que tienen esos que ni tengamos nosotros – Steve se veía molesto por ser ignorado por las chicas.

Y si vamos a un centro comercial – dijo Eddy – necesito comprar algo para la noche.

Siempre dejando todo a lo último – hablo Michael.

Que quieres soy hombre, todo el mundo sabe que los hombres dejamos todo para lo ultimo, no somos como las mujeres que se la pasan horas escogiendo lo que se van a poner – se defendía Eddy.

OXXOXXOXXOXXO

Los Psykicks llegaron a su habitación. Ninguno dijo nada durante el camino, estaban cansados. Salima entro primero seguida por los demás.

Y como vamos a compartir las camas – pregunto Jim.

Ustedes dormirán en esa cama y yo en esta – dijo Salima.

Pero la cama solo es para dos personas, no sería justo – comento Goky.

Justo, a caso piensas que yo voy a dormir con alguno de ustedes – respondió Salima – ni en sus sueños. Ya es una tortura tener que compartir la habitación. No sabes que las mujeres necesitamos espacio.

Pero no es nuestra culpa, solo estaba disponible esta habitación – decía Jim.

Mejor voy a darme un baño y salir de aquí un momento – dijo Salima mientas caminaba al baño con su maleta de ropa.

Kane no dijo nada, porque sabía que era su culpa que todos se encontraran en esta situación, solo miraba a su compañera.

_Se ve linda cuando se enoja_ – pensó él.

Los demás chicos se recostaron en la cama. Goki inmediatamente se durmió y Jim sólo estaba descansando.

OXXOXXOXXOXXO

Robert se encontraba sentado en un como sillón de su oficina. Penando en lo que estaba sucediendo. Aún no comenzaba el torneo y ya estaba fastidiado de todo. Pero él se había comprometido en ayudar al señor Dickenson en la organización de este evento. Era la primera vez que su equipo participaría en un torneo mundial por lo que la aparición de los Majestics debía ser espectacular. No le costo trabajo convencer a Enrique y a Oliver, pero batallo mucho con Johnny. Pero al final todos aceptaron su invitación de participar su mayor motivación era poder vencer a los Bladebreakers. Ver humillado a Kai y compañía era algo que ninguno de ellos podía resistirse.

Al escuchar que alguien abría la puerta lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Que quieres Johnny – Robert se escuchaba algo fastidiado, señal de que no debía ser molestado.

Querías saber como te sientes, te he notado algo extraño – dijo Johnny mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

Estoy bien

Sigues pensando en ella – le pregunto el chico escoses.

No quiero hablar sobre ese tema, pensé que había quedado claro – Robert detestaba que las personas le tuviesen lastima.

Pero…- Johnny guardo silencio.

Porque no me dejas en paz, ella ya quedo en el pasado

Johnny mejor dejo solo a su amigo, no quería hacerlo sentir mal. En el pasillo se encontró con Oliver.

Sigue pensando en ella – pregunto pequeño.

Si, aunque trate de negarlo – respondió Johnny – no puedo creer que esa chica le haya roto el corazón de esa manera. Él hubiese dado todo por ella, no se merecía que lo tratara así.

Lo se – decía Oliver – lo peor es que no deja que lo ayudemos, ojala y el torneo lo ayudara a distraerse.

No lo creo, lo que debería hacer es salir con otras mujeres – hablo Enrique quien había escuchado toda la conversación – ya saben lo que dice un clavo saca a otro clavo y en este torneo participan muchas chicas muy guapas y ni que se diga de las fans, hay de donde escoger.

Él no quiere saber nada de mujeres – dijo Johnny – piensa que todas son iguales a ella y que solo están atrás de su dinero.

Ya dejen de parlotear.

Los chicos voltearon a ver a su capitán de equipo.

Lo siento no queríamos hablar de – Oliver estaba nervioso

Mejor váyanse a preparar y no se preocupen por mí – dijo Robert mientras pasaba delante de ellos – yo estoy bien.

OXXOXXOXXOXXO

Garland había recibido un mensaje de su compañera de equipo donde le decía que ya tenía algo de información y que no había sido difícil obtenerla.

Ya ven – les decía a sus demás compañeros – será fácil ganarles, mi plan esta dando resultados, solo nos falta obtener la información de los demás y ustedes harán el trabajo que haga falta para hacerlo.

Mystel y Crusher no estaban de acuerdo pero que podían perder con intentar hacer lo que su compañero les decía.

Así que este es tu grandioso plan – Brooklyn interrumpió la conversación – he escuchado estupideces pero esta sobre pasa los limites.

Si no piensas ayudar lo mejor es que te vayas a otro lado – Garland se había molestado por el comentario.

Ese chico esta loco por Ming-Ming hasta se tiraría de un edificio si ella se lo pidiera, como van hacer para que los demás hablen. No a todos les gusta ella.

Quien dijo que ella haría todo, debemos tener de nuestro lado a la parte mas débil de cada equipo, en el caso de los Bladebreakers era él, pero el los demás son chicas que con palabras bonitas nos dirán todo lo que les pidamos hasta podíamos ponerlas en contra de sus propios compañeros.

Brooklyn comenzó a reír.

OXXOXXOXXOXXO

Ray había terminado de comer, pero se veía molesto, por más que trataba de disimularlo.

Chicos – dijo Raúl – no se ustedes pero a mí me gustaría salir a conocer el lugar antes de que empiece el torneo.

Me parece una excelente idea – dijo Lee – Ray y Max porque no vienen con nosotros o irán a salir con sus demás compañeros.

Que dices Ray – pregunto Max a su compañero.

Vayamos con ellos, Kai nos dijo que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, solo que nos viéramos todos a las seis.

Paguemos la cuenta y salgamos a divertirnos – dijo Raúl.

No se preocupen, nosotros los invitamos. Max llamo al mesero y le pidió que cargara la cuenta a la habitación 1458, pues era la orden que Kai les había dado.

Antes de salir Max y Ray miraron a la mesa donde estaban Daichi y Tyson. Seguían molestos con ellos y buscarían la manera de desquitarse sin que Kai lo sepa pues no querían tener problemas con su adorado capitán.

Daichi y Tyson seguían en lo suyo, en otras palabras seguían comiendo, que no se percataron que varios equipos habían abandonado el restaurante.

OXXOXXOXXOXXO

Habían pasado solo algunos minutos desde que llamaron al servicio a la habitación. Kai aun estaba pensando en lo que ella le había dicho sobre él y Tala.

_Como puedo decirle que ella tiene la culpa de lo que esta pasando _– Kai estaba sentado en la cama, Hilary había ido a su habitación por un momento en lo que llegaba la comida – _no debí seguirle el juego a Tala. No quiero lastimarla._

Hilary regreso rápido de su habitación, con todo lo que paso hace unos momentos se le había olvidado llamar a su casa, no quería que sus padres se preocuparan por ella y comenzaran a llamar a todos sus amigos. Estaba frente a la puerta. No sabía si entrar o no. Pero lo único que deseaba era estar con Kai, aunque sea como amigos. Así que se armo de valor y llamo a la puerta.

OXXOXXOXXOXXO

Este capítulo esta dedicado a: Minyooki-chan, RaChel b., Mao Azacura, Nadia, niña traviesa, Haro- Kzoids, kawaii neka chan, riku san, mina, Katty, Mariam H, Alexa Hiwatari, Shadow Nor Wing y Gabe Logan. Gracias por leer esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier sugerencia o comentario dejen un review.

-

-


	8. El centro comercial

Capítulo 8

**"El centro comercial"**

* * *

Hilary regreso rápido de su habitación, con todo lo que paso hace unos momentos se le había olvidado llamar a sus padres para decirles que había llegado bien, no quería que ellos se preocuparan y comenzaran a llamar a todos sus amigos. Ahora estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kai. No sabía si entrar o no.

_Que hago, no sé si sea correcto entrar _– ella se puso muy nerviosa y comenzó a tronarse los dedos_ – tal vez sólo fue amable porque se entero que no había comido y él quiera estar solo, pero sino… que hago, no puedo dejarlo con toda esa comida sería muy descortés de mi parte, no sé qué hacer… bueno si se lo que quiero _– suspiro fuertemente, lo único que deseaba era estar con él, aunque sea como amigos. Así que se armo de valor y llamo a la puerta.

Kai no tardo en abrir, sabía que era ella.

Pasa – le dijo y se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera entrar.

Perdón por tardar – ella se disculpaba pues sabía que a Kai no le agrada esperar. Era uno de sus defectos, pues siempre obtiene lo que quiere, cuando lo quiere.

No hay problema la comida aún no llega – aparentaba algo de indiferencia, pero estaba alegre de que ella estuviera allí – te vas a quedar ahí o vas a entrar de una vez.

Perdón – Ella entro a la habitación.

No tienes porque disculparte tanto – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Lo siento – cubrió con sus manos rápidamente su boca pues se dio cuenta de que se había disculpado otra vez – _va a pensar que soy una tonta._

Él solo la miro y movió la cabeza a los lados. Y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Perdón, no puedo evitarlo – ella miraba hacia otro lado de la habitación – _es que tú me pones nerviosa y eso que ahora si estas vestido._

Toma asiento – como la habitación era sencilla solo había una silla, la del pequeño escritorio, así que le señalo una de las cama – es lo suficientemente grande para que no te vayas a caer otra vez.

Que gracioso, ja, ja – ella se sentó en la cama.

Sólo fue una sugerencia – no podía evitar molestar a su compañera – pero si quieres sentarte en la silla. Por mí no hay problema.

No, aquí estoy bien – ella no deseaba repetir lo de hace unos momentos.

0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0

Afuera del pasillo estaban la Reina y su compañero de equipo. Ella había tomado un video con su teléfono móvil de Hilary entrando en la habitación de Kai. Como no estaban cerca de ellos, no pudieron escuchar la conversación, así que comenzaron hacer conjeturas.

Mira a esa mosca muerta, siempre se hace la inocente y no es más que una oportunista – su tono de voz reflejaba algo de envidia - no puedo creer que este con Kai el chico más lindo y sexi del torneo – ella estaba viendo nuevamente el video y lo detuvo cuando Kai abrió la puerta.

Ella tampoco está nada mal – comento Rey – solo mira como le queda ese vestido.

Estas ciego, se nota que no tiene clase además solo es una simple animadora, no sé porque ella está en el torneo, ni si quiera sabe jugar.

Pero debe sabe hacer otras cosas – insinuaba él – me encantaría tenerla en nuestro equipo, creo que la pasaría tan bien como Kai la está pasando ahora.

Cállate, jamás dejaría que una zorra estuviera en el equipo – ella comenzó a caminar – de seguro también se mete a las habitaciones de sus demás compañeros de equipo. Sino porque está con ellos, no creo que sean sólo amigos.

Pues a mi habitación será bienvenida cuando quiera – él seguía a la chica.

No me extrañaría, siempre metes a cualquiera

0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0

Salima ya estaba lista, se había dado una rápida ducha y estaba arreglada para salir un rato. No quería estar en la misma habitación que sus compañeros. Ella camino hacia la puerta cuando escucho la voz de Kane.

¿Vas a salir? – le preguntaba él tímidamente pues sabía que ella aún estaba molesta porque tenía que compartir la habitación con ellos.

Si – su respuesta fue algo cortante.

¿A dónde vas? – él odiaba actuar como un novio celoso, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella era su mejor amiga.

Por ahí – dijo ella y salió no quería seguir hablando con él.

_No sé porque sigue molesta, pero ya se le pasará, las mujeres son así un momento están alegres y al otro quieren matar al primero que se les cruza en el camino _– pensaba Kane.

Salima caminaba por los pasillos, ella ya sabía a dónde dirigirse para distraerse un rato.

_Cuando veníamos hacia el hotel vi un centro comercial, no estaría mal ir necesito comparar algunas cosas – _pensaba la pelirroja

0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0

Los Blitzkrieg Boys se encontraban en un ascensor rumbo a su pequeña suite. Brian y Spencer habían notado que su capitán no se encontraba de humor por lo que optaron por guardar silencio. Tala ya les había prometido decir lo que estaba pasando así que solo esperarían a que se calmara para hablar con él.

Tala estaba muy enojado con Kai, el juego que tenían los dos se estaba saliendo de control y no permitiría que su ex-compañero saliera victorioso, si era él quien había iniciado todo. La ventaja que Kai tenía era mucha por lo que Tala tomaría cartas en el asunto de una vez.

_Muy bien, esto me gano por ser bueno, yo sólo pensaba en ayudarte pero creo que me divertiré un rato haciéndote sufrir un poco –_ pensaba Tala _– no dejare que ganes tan fácilmente _– en ese momento detuvo el ascensor

Este no es nuestro piso – le dijo Spencer

Ya lo sé no soy ningún tonto, solo iré a ver a un viejo amigo – Tala salió del ascensor – no quieren venir conmigo.

Es Kai de quien hablas – dijo Brian – claro esto se va a poner bueno

Esto no me lo pierdo – Spencer comenzó a seguirlos – las reuniones de ex compañeros siempre son tan interesantes.

0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0

Por fin llegamos – dijo Emily al ver el centro comercial – les va a gustar el lugar, tiende de todo aquí.

¿Qué vamos hacer primero? – pregunto Mathilda al bajarse del Taxi.

Pues comprar todo lo necesario para la noche – Julia comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos – yo necesito un vestido, unos zapatos que combinen con él, una bolsa de mano, algunos accesorios como aretes y algo para mi cabello – se quedo pensando un momento – Creo que es todo

¿Segura que es todo? – Mariah se burlaba de ella al preguntarle sarcásticamente – no olvidas nada.

No lo sé – ella no había entendido la indirecta de su amiga – pero por las dudas de que tenga que comprar más de la cuenta traje la tarjeta de crédito de mi querido y adorado hermano.

Raúl te dio su tarjeta – dijo Mathilda asombrada – a mi ni si quieran me prestan dinero mis compañeros de equipo.

No me la presto – contestó ella – se la quite cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto. Digamos que es mi forma de desquitarme con él, por no apoyarme con mi equipaje, no le importo que mi maleta fuera extraviada a mi no me va a importar gastar su dinero.

Eres mala – decía Mariah emocionada – por eso te admiro, de grande quiero ser como tú.

Bueno chicas, dejemos de platicar que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – Emily comenzó a caminar y las demás la siguieron.

0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0

Max, Ray, Raúl y los chicos de White Tigers estaban en el lobby aun no sabían a donde ir.

Yo digo que vayamos a la playa – decía Lee

No, porque no salimos y recorremos las calles – propuso Raúl

Y si recorremos las instalaciones este lugar es enorme – dijo Gary que después de comer sólo deseaba descansar.

Mejor vayamos al lugar donde será el evento, así podemos espiar un poco – Kevin comenzó a saltar

Oigan – dijo Max tímidamente – alguno de ustedes vio a los Saint Shields

¿Por qué? – le pregunto Ray sospechando que su amigo quería decir otra cosa, ya que había notado lo extraño que actuaba cuando hablaba de ese equipo.

Por nada, solo quería saber que equipos aun no han llegado – Max sentía que sus mejillas se tenía de rojo

¿Seguro que es eso? – insistía Ray ya que sospechaba que el joven rubio le gustaba Mariam

Sí, que otra cosa podría ser – Max se puso nervioso, no quería que nadie sospechase de su agolpamiento por la chica de los Saint Shields

¡Hay no! – Raúl revisaba su celular, ya que acababa de recibir un mensaje de texto.

¿Qué pasa? – le preguntaron los demás chicos al verlo algo preocupado.

Ocurre algo malo – le dijo Ray al notarlo algo extraño.

Si – contesto Raúl molesto.

Si necesitas ayuda sabes que cuentas con nosotros – Lee

No creo que puedan ayudarme con esto, a menos que puedan detener a mi hermana.

¿Qué? – ellos no entendían al joven español, que era eso tan malo que ellos no podría ayudarlo, debía ser algo de vida o muerte.

Mi hermanita me mando un mensaje diciendo que ella y las otras chicas están en estos momentos en un centro comercial.

Y – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Eso no puede ser tan grave – comento Max. Los demás estaban de acuerdo con el rubio.

Solo deben estar platicando de ropa y chicos, es lo que mejor saben hacer – agrego Lee.

Que… no entienden lo que está pasando – dijo Raúl sorprendido.

No – contestaron.

Centro comercial, más chica loca, más tarjeta de crédito igual a desastres económicos – Raúl mientras revisaba su cartera.

Ya – entendían el punto.

Podrían acompañarme a detenerla – les suplicaba Raúl – es que tomo mi tarjeta de crédito.

No creo que podamos ayudarte con eso – comento Ray – tu lo dijiste hace un momento.

Cuando a ella se les mete algo en la cabeza es imposible detenerlas, lo digo por experiencia propia – dijo Lee – además no quiero tener problemas con Mariah. No es muy agradable cuando se enoja.

Por favor, necesito su ayuda – Raúl seguía suplicando – si me ayudan les estaré eternamente agradecido. Por favor, por favor, por favor

Está bien – respondieron ellos.

Pero si ellas se enojan tú tendrás que asumir toda la responsabilidad – le dijo Lee algo serio.

Si, lo que sea, pero vamos – contesto el pelirrojo.

Espéreme un momento, ahora regreso – Max fue corriendo hacia el mostrador del hotel y hablo unos minutos con la recepcionista. Sus amigos se le quedaron viendo.

Él no les dijo nada cuando regreso, aunque noto la mirada de curiosidad de todos ello.

Le fui a dejar un recado a Kai, diciéndole que saldríamos – comento él para no levantar sospechas, ya que había ido a preguntar por el equipo de los Saint Shields – pero al parecer no está. Mejor vayámonos ya.

Ray ya no dijo nada pero no le creyó. Cuando estuvieran solos le preguntaría sobre lo que fue hacer en realidad.

0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0

Hilary se sentía algo incomoda por estar a solas con Kai, pues estas situaciones casi nunca se le presentaban ya que siempre estaban rodeados de sus demás compañeros, así que estos momentos eran un regalo divino, pero no sabía cómo comportarse, qué hacer para no actuar como una tonta.

_Debería hablar primero yo, porque él nunca va a iniciar una conversación, pero que puedo decirle si él es muy serio, podría molestarse con algún comentario _– ella no entendía la actitud de su compañero, porque la invitaba a comer si iba a estar tan callado – _bueno me invito a comer, no hablar. _

Él parecía indiferente ante la presencia de ella. Se había sentado en la otra cama y asumió la postura que lo caracterizaba.

_No entiendo porque ella me pone nervioso, si la conozco desde hace tres años – _Kai había cerrado sus ojos para no mirarla_ – él está equivocado, ella es… parte del equipo, sólo una compañera… una amiga nada más._

_Ya debería estar acostumbrada a esto_ – pensaba ella al verlo – _pero porque tiene que ser tan serio todo el tiempo – _para distraerse saco su teléfono y comenzó a jugar con él – _lo bueno que inventaron estos aparatos._

En ese momento se escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Servicio a la habitación – decía alguien.

_Ya era hora_ – Kai se levanto y fue abrir la puerta.

Buenas tardes señor, lamento la tardanza – el empleado se disculpaba mientras empujaba el carrito de la comida adentro de la habitación.

Kai no iba a decir nada pero noto algo que no había pedido.

Creo que se equivoco de habitación, yo no pedí ninguna botella – dijo algo molesto por el mal servicio.

Lo sé, es cortesía del hotel por el incidente de la recepción, no sabemos por qué estaban canceladas sus reservaciones, lamentamos ese mal entendido y esperamos que su estancia aquí sea muy placentera – el empleado coloco el carrito en la entrada de la habitación – si desean algo mas no dude en pedirlo.

Kai saco su billetera para darle una propina al empleado.

Gracias señor – decía el joven al recibir tan generosa propina – es un placer servirle. Si desea algo no dude en llamarnos.

Si, lo que sea – contesto indiferente. Cuando el empleado salió, él cerró la puerta. Vio el carrito de la comida, no podía creer que el hotel le diera una botella de vino como disculpa – _no se supone que la mayoría de edad aquí es hasta los 21, tal vez sea porque estoy utilizando la tarjeta de crédito de mi abuelo._

Kai no quiso prestarle más atención a eso, tenía mejores cosas en que pensar una de ellas era cómo salir del lio en que Tala lo había metido.

_Estúpido Tala, pero no voy a dejarte ganar y hablando de tarjetas, no debe tardar en venirme agradecer por ser un buen amigo y reportar su tarjeta como robada._

Por ahora solo se preocuparía en intentar ser amable con su compañera de equipo y para irritación suya ella prácticamente no habían hablado nada desde que regreso y desde hacía unos minutos toda la atención de la muchacha se había centrado en ese molesto aparatito llamado celular… en verdad no comprendía su actitud cuando estaban todos, ella solía ser muy extrovertida, no paraba de hablar e intentaba hacer platica con él. Pero ahora solo estaba callada.

_¿Qué hago aquí parado? La comida ya llego y ella ni siquiera ha hecho algún comentario_ – la miro disimuladamente, preguntándose que tenia de malo estar con él, ya que ella seguía entretenida con su teléfono ignorándolo por completo – _no se estaba muriendo de hambre, quien entiende a las chicas._

_Sólo me faltan dos niveles y abre terminado este juego_ – ella había encontrado la forma de distraerse y no sentirse incomoda por estar a solas con Kai.

¿Hilary? – Le hablo pero ella no respondía – ¿Hilary? – Hablo un poco enfadado por tener que llamar su atención, pero no obtuvo respuesta – _Genial, quien se cree ella para ignorarme, nadie me ignora, yo soy el único que ignora a los demás _– él no estaba acostumbrado a que los demás no le hicieran caso cuando hablaba así que tomo un plato de comida y camino hacia ella, cuando estuvo frente a ella, puso el plato de comida cerca de la cara de la chica – llego al comida – le dijo Kai mas serio de lo común.

Si, ya me había dado cuanta – respondió ella molesta por haber perdido debido a la interrupción de él – pero es que estaba ganando en el juego, me llevo una semana llegar hasta este nivel y ahora tendré que comenzar, otra vez – ella guardaba su teléfono.

Él alzo una ceja dándole a entender que no entendía de lo que le hablaba.

Olvídalo – ella encogió los hombros y le sonrío – gracias por la comida –tomo el plato y miro el contenido – aunque es más grande de lo que imagine, no creo poder terminarla.

De nada – le respondió Kai mientras tomaba un plato para él – pero esa era mi hamburguesa.

Lo siento – Hilary empezó a degustar su comida. Tenía mucha hambre pues no había comido desde que salió de Japón.

Él la veía, le resultaba gracioso verla comer, ya que ella lo hacía con mucha delicadeza a pesar de que la comida era demasiado grande para su pequeña boca.

¿Qué? – pregunto ella al notar la mirada de su compañero.

Kai se acerco a ella y con su servilleta comenzó a limpiar su mejilla.

Tienes algo de salsa de tomate – no sabía por qué hacia esto, pero no pudo evitarlo. Esa macha en la mejilla había llamado su atención por estar cerca de los labios.

En ese instante fueron interrumpidos, alguien llamaba a la puerta. Sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes.

Debe de ser Kenny – dijo Hilary algo triste porque a pesar de todo disfrutaba la compañía de Kai, ya que este se comportaba un poco diferente con ella cuando estaban solos. Además jamás pensó que él limpiaría su mejilla. Debía este ser un sueño, del cual no deseaba despertar.

Él se acerco más y le hablo en voz baja – No lo creo, él tiene llaves de aquí.

Tal vez sean los del servicio a – ella no continuo pues él coloco su dedo índice en su boca para que guardara silencio.

No hables – Kai ya tenía sospechas de quién era y no tenía ganas de hablar con él en este momento – _arreglare las cosas con él después, no pienso seguir su tonto juego._

Los golpes a la puerta fueron más consistentes y fuertes.

Hilary comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, no porque alguien estuviera tocando la puerta, sino por la cercanía de Kai, ya que ella podía sentir la respiración de él cerca de su rostro.

_Que se aleje, que se aleje_ – ella tenía miedo de no poder resistir las ganas de besarlo. No podía evitar mirar sus labios.

0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0

Tyson y Daichi terminaban con su tercera ronda de alimentos. Los meseros que les servían estaban sorprendidos, por todo lo que habían ingerido.

Creo que ya estoy llego – Daichi sobaba su estomago.

Ahora hay que pagar la cuenta – dijo Tyson mientras llamaba a un mesero. Cuando el mesero llego, Tyson le pido que cargare los gastos a la cuenta de Kai.

No crees que Kai se vaya a enojar por todo lo que acabamos de gastar – decía Daichi mientras veía la nota – es mucho dinero

No te preocupes, él es rico y nos dijo que podíamos cargara a su cuenta cualquier gasto que tuviéramos

Si es así, yo necesito comprar algunas cosas – Daichi se levanto – porque no salimos y ayudamos a Kai a gastar un poco su dinero.

Claro, yo quiero una gorra nueva – Tyson siguió a su compañero.

Pues vayamos a un centro comercial, yo quiero unos tenis nuevos – Daichi realizaba sus singulares saltos.

En marcha – grito Tyson emocionado.

0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0

Las chicas habían se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del centro comercial viendo los aparadores de algunas tiendas.

Ese vestido es hermoso, se me vería perfecto – decía Julia

Eso mismo dijiste del anterior – comento Mariah

Y del anterior, al anterior, al anterior – agrego Mathilda

Que quieren que diga todos son bellísimos – fue lo único que pudo decir a su favor.

Chicas, no quiero ser una aguafiestas pero les recuerdo que no tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos regresar al hotel a tiempo – Emily solo miraba su reloj, no quería llegar tarde al evento.

Yo ya sé lo que voy a comprar, solo espero que Julia pueda decidirse algún día – dijo Mariah

Vayamos a ver algunas tiendas más, por favor – suplicaba la española

Está bien – contestaron las demás resignadas.

0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0

Miguel convenció a sus compañeros de salir e ir al centro comercial más cercano, pues creyó que allí se encontraría Mathilda con las demás chicas.

_Son mujeres… en que otro lugar ellas pueden estar_ – pensaba él.

No sé cómo nos convenciste – Claude se encontraba algo incomodo, pues algunas fans los habían detenido en la entrada del hotel pidiéndoles unos autógrafos y solo él y Aarón las atendieron.

Necesito algo – Miguel solo quería ver con quien se encontraba su amiga, ya que había visto salir a los rusos y se había imaginado que estarían con ellas – _no voy a permitir que un idiota se quiera sobrepasar con mi mejor amiga_ – los celos no lo dejaban pensar bien.

Pues hay que apurarnos, no lo creen – les decía Aarón al notar que su capitán se había detenido – _que le pasara a Miguel, por lo regular es amable con las fans, pero ahora ni casos les hizo._

Los chicos abordaron un taxi rumbo al centro comercial.

0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0

Spencer estaba algo desilusionado, ya que al parecer nadie se encontraba en la habitación. Lo único que lo divertía era ver a Tala molesto.

Sé que está allí, Kai abre la puerta – decía el pelirrojo –_no quiere enfrentarme, me tiene miedo, sabe que yo tengo la razón_.

Ya vámonos – dijo Brian fastidiado por la actitud de su capitán, parecía un niño haciendo una rabieta – de seguro salió, ya conoces a Kai, no le agrada estar en el mismo lugar por más de dos minutos, mejor regresemos a nuestra suite.

No, él está aquí – Tala tocaba la puerta con toda su fuerza mientras decía algunas maldiciones.

Mira, estas enojado por lo de tu estúpida tarjeta – Spencer intervino – y así no podrás pensar con claridad la forma de vengarte de Hiwatari. ¡Que no sabes que la venganza es un plato que se debe servir frío!, en caliente solo sabe mal. Hazle caso a Brian y vayamos a la suite, allí podrás planificar en la forma de torturar a Hiwatari.

Tala miraba a su amigo, sabía que tenía la razón por extraño que esto fuese. Ya que Spencer se caracterizaba por ser de armas tomar, en otras palabras es de los que primero actúan y después piensan.

Derrotado, suspiro y comenzó a caminar seguido por sus compañeros.

_Pero esto no se va a quedar así ya veré la forma de hacerte pagar esto._

0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0

Kai aguanto las ganas de reírse cuando escucho los gritos de Tala, la pequeña broma que le había jugado antes al parecer había tenido buenos resultados. Podía imaginárselo muy enojado. Esto significaba que él estaba ganándole.

_Tonto_ – pensaba Kai que no había notado lo roja que estaba Hilary debido a la cercanía en la que se encontraban.

¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntaba la morena cuando ya no se escuchaba nadie – ¿quién habrá sido?

Nadie – le respondió él y agradeció que ella no entendiera el ruso.

Pues ese nadie parecía muy molesto – le dijo.

No le des importancia – Kai se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ella y disimuladamente se alejo un poco – no deseas algo de tomar

Si – ella pudo suspirar cuando sintió que ya no estaban tan cerca.

Agua, refresco o vino.

¿Vino?

Si, el hotel nos envió una botella, deben creer que las hamburguesas saben mejor con esto.

Prefiero una soda – respondió ella – es que no puedo tomar nada que contenga alcohol.

Estas tomando algún medicamento – le pregunto él.

No es por eso – se veía apenada.

¿Entonces? – pregunto algo interesado.

Es que el alcohol se me sube fácilmente.

Pero es vino, no contiene mucho alcohol.

Lo sé y Tú tomas – ella trato de desviar la plática.

Soy mitad ruso, tomar alcohol es un deporte nacional.

Él tomo una soda para ella del minibar. Mientras tanto Hilary se había acomodado en la cama, para estar más cómoda subió sus piernas y las cruzo, sobre ellas puso unas almohadas, ya que el vestido al sentarse así se subía un poco. Kai le entrego se bebida.

Te molesta si me siento aquí

Claro que no, es tu cama

Los dos se veían más cómodos con esta situación. Él estaba sentado en el borde de la cama pero mirándola de frente. Ella seguía comiendo tranquilamente olvidando lo de hace un momento.

En qué piensas – le pregunto él tratando de averiguar si sospechaba algo más por la actitud de él y Tala.

En nada – decía mientras comía una papa frita.

Sabes que eso tiene mucha grasa.

Que importa, saben muy rico, a mí me encantan y no las cómo todos los días – ella llevo más papas a la boca.

Eres rara – al ver la mirada de molestia de la chica trato de componer lo había dicho – quise decir que diferente, ya que muchas chicas se preocupan por lo que comen pero a ti no te importa eso, pareces un chico – dijo lo que primero se le vino a la mente.

Estas diciendo que no soy nada femenina – Hilary coloco el plato a un lado.

No, quise decir que eso – de los nervios comenzó a rascarse la cabeza – es que por lo regular las mujeres guardan dieta para no subir de peso y…

Ahora dices que estoy pasada de peso – ella cruzo los brazos – que otro insulto piensas decirme ahora

No – ya no sabía cómo salir de esta – yo solo trataba de hacerte un cumplido.

Ella comenzó a reír había sido divertido poner a Kai nervioso, él se molesto un poco ya que se dio cuenta de que ella solo estaba jugando con él.

No te enojes – aguanto las ganas de seguir riéndose – es que no pude resistirlo, además me la debías por lo de hace un rato.

Kai trato de darle una mirada de enojo pero no pudo, en lugar de eso comenzó a reír. Era la primera vez que Hilary lo veía reír abiertamente.

Mejor sigue comiendo – le dijo él mientras le robaba última papa

Eso es mí

Quítamela – él sabía que ella no se atrevería.

Kai Hiwatari, devuélvemela o no respondo.

Él encogió los hombros, mientras se llevaba lentamente la comida a la boca.

Muy bien, recuerda que te lo advertí – Hilary puso su plato a un lado para evitar mancharse.

Ella trato de levantarse, tomándolo de la camisa con las dos manos, no permitiría que él se saliera con la suya, esa deliciosa papa sería suya, como no podía utilizar sus manos trato quitársela con la boca, esto sorprendió a Kai quien se hizo para atrás evitando así que ella se la quitara. Con este movimiento, Kai pierde el equilibrio, ya que cada vez se inclina más hacia atrás arrastrando a Hilary con él.

Todo fue tan rápido, ella quedo encima de él y por un momento sus labios se juntaron. Al percatarse de lo que había sucedido ella se levanto rápido, sentía que sus mejillas se pusieron mas rojas de lo que nunca se habían puesto.

_No puede ser, yo acabo de_ – ella estaba casi en shock y sin darse cuenta se mancho con el plato de comida que ella misma había dejado a un lado.

Kai estaba igual que ella, seguía recostado asimilando lo que acababa de suceder.

Mi vestido – Hilary no podía creer su mala suerte, ya tenía suficiente con comportarse como una tonta delante del chico que le gustaba – no puede ser, es él que pensaba usar en la fiesta. Mi mamá lo compro especialmente para ese evento.

Lo siento, no fue mi intención – aunque no lo había planeado esto lo favorecía ya que no le gustaba la idea de que ella fuera así a esa tonta fiesta. Se veía muy bien que llamaría la atención de algunos chicos.

No es tu culpa – le dijo Hilary, mientras intentaba limpiar la mancha con una servilleta – no debí intentar quitarte la estúpida papa.

Olvida eso – le contesto Kai – y esa mancha no se va a quitar así de fácil. Déjame ayudarte

¿Cómo? – le pregunto ella.

Necesito que te quites el vestido.

¡Que! – ella no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

No pienses mal – le dijo al ver el rostro de sorpresa de ella – si lo tienes puesto no podre limpiarlo.

Pero que me pongo

El camino hacia su maleta y lo único que tenía para que ella usara era una camisa de vestir blanca de mangas largas.

0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0

Los PPB-All Stars acababan de llegar al centro comercial. A diferencia de las chicas se metieron en la primera tienda para caballeros que vieron no perderían su tiempo y esfuerzo buscando en otro lado.

Aquí ninguna fan nos molestara – decía Michael.

Un empleado comenzó a mostrarles algunos modelos de trajes.

Este nos acaba de llegar, es de la nueva colección de Armani y este otro es lo que se está usando en Europa.

Me gusta más el primero – Eddy lo tomo – me lo probare, lo quiero en color negro por favor.

La ventaja de nosotros – comentaba Rick – es que no pasamos horas escogiendo que ponernos.

Todo se nos ve bien – Michael, se probaba algunas corbatas.

0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0

Spencer abrió la puerta y se quedo sorprendido al ver la habitación hecha un desastre, parecía zona de guerra. Los demás se veían igual de sorprendidos que él.

Pero si cuando salimos todo estaba en orden – Spencer miraba por todos lados de la habitación y lo único que sus ojos veían era un tiradero.

¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto Tala a Ian que estaba sentado en el único sofá que quedaba en su lugar viendo algo en la televisión mientras bebía una cerveza.

¿Qué hiciste Ian? – Le dijo Brian – no pudiste esperarnos.

Es que estaba algo aburrido y no sabía qué hacer para distraerme.

Pues para distraerte tendrás que limpiar este tiradero – exigió Tala.

No se preocupen, en un momento – tomo el teléfono que estaba en el suelo cerca de él y marco – necesito el servicio de limpieza para la suite 283.

Eres un flojo – le grito Spencer.

Ian se tomo rápidamente todo el contenido de su bebida, pensando que esta tal vez podría ser la última cerveza que probaría en su vida, ya que sentía la mirada de enojo de su capitán.

Es mejor que te levantes y comiences a limpiar este desorden si no deseas estar de regreso a Rusia en una pequeña caja de zapatos.

Ian no lo pensó dos veces, se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a limpiar. Sabía que su capitán no estaba bromeando.

Y ustedes que decían que aquí me iba a relajar para pensar bien en la forma de desquitarme – Tala se sentó en lugar donde había estado Ian.

¿Desquitarte de quien? – peguntaba Ian mientras levantaba el sofá.

Cállate y sigue limpiando.

0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0

Kenny seguía platicando con Ming-Ming, ella ya se veía fastidiada por más que intentaba aparentar que estaba disfrutando de la compañía del chico.

Nadie se había percatado que el error estaba en los cálculos a excepción de mí, claro.

Que interesante – respondió ella con tono de sarcasmo – _puedo insultarlo y ni cuenta se da él muy iluso, es un tonto._

Y fui el único que le salió bien el experimento – él seguía contando su anécdota.

Oyes – ella miro su reloj – ya es tarde y debo regresar para estar lista para la fiesta.

Pero es hasta la siete – él no quería que ella se fuera, la estaba pasando muy bien.

Si, y aún no sé lo que me voy a poner, me llevara horas decidir que ropa usare – Ming-Ming sacaba algo de su bolsa.

Pero cualquier cosa que uses te quedara bien – él la miraba fascinado – eres la chica más linda que conozco y una excelente cantante.

Lo sé, pero aún así debo pensar que mis fans esperan que yo sea la más linda de la fiesta – ella se miro en un espejo y comenzó acomodar su cabello

0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0

El grupo de Ray y Max acababa de llegar al centro comercial y dieron inicio con la operación suicida como la había llamado todos.

Bueno comencemos a buscarlas – dijo Lee mientras cruzaban las puertas del lugar.

Este sitio es enorme, nos llevara una eternidad encontrarlas aquí – comento Max.

Solo buscaremos en las tiendas de ropa de chicas, descartemos las tiendas de caballeros, mascotas, cosas del hogar, el lugar de comida, los cines – Raúl comenzó a enlistar algunos sitios.

Ya entendimos – lo interrumpió Ray – algunos buscaran en la planta baja y otros en los demás pisos, así abarcaremos más terreno.

Buena idea – dijeron los demás.

Seguro de hacer esto – le pregunto Ray a Raúl.

Sí, es mi tarjeta la que está en peligro de llegar al límite y quién crees que pagara esa cuanta.

Kevin y Gary se quedaron en la planta baja, Max acompaño a Raúl y Ray fue con Lee.

Si las encuentran, llaman a los demás no intenten detenerlas solas – fue la única recomendación que les hizo Raúl.

0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0XX0

Mientras tanto, las chicas estaban en una pequeña tienda, donde se probaban algunos vestidos.

Este color te queda bien – le decía Julia a Mathilda.

No lo sé, es que no me gusta el escote

Pero no es mucho, además puedes acompañarlo con las pulseras que acabas de comprar – le decía Emily.

Pero no estoy acostumbrada, me siento extraña.

Un cambio de Look no te estaría nada mal – comento Mariah mientras salía del probador – como se me ve este vestido.

Bien – respondieron las demás – dejaras a los chicos con la boca abierta.

Esa es la intención – contesto ella.

Bueno sólo falta que Mathilda decida si compra ese vestido y que Julia se decida entre los tres que escogió – hablaba Emily.

Es que no puedo decidirme todos se me ven muy bien, creo que los tendré que comprar todos.

Pero es mucho dinero – le dijo Mathilda

No hay problema, mi querido hermano me adelantara mi regalo de cumpleaños – ella saco una tarjeta de su bolso – señorita, por favor empáqueme estos vestidos, me los llevo.

Yo también, me llevare este – dijo Mathilda – _ya es hora de que me vea como una joven y deje atrás a la pequeña Mathilda._

Y yo – dijo Mariah que no dejaba de mirarse en el espejo – _espero que a Ray le guste._

Ya tenemos los vestidos ahora vayamos por los zapatos – dijo Julia.

Donde tiene ella el boton de apagado – se quejaba Emily

-

-

Bueno antes que nada felicito a Alexa Hiwatari por tu cumpleaños. Felicidades, agradezco tu ayuda en este fic.

Eliodoto, tus ideas siempre son geniales y me gusta tu historia EL LLAMADO DE LA NOCHE

Minyooki-chan!! GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y GRACIAS por tus review me aminas a seguir escribiendo.

Riku gracias por leer esto.

Nadia, creo que no aclare tu duda, pero en el siguiente capítulo lo prometo.

Mao Rozen Asakura, espero que te siga gustando la historia

Haro Kzoids, no se me ocurrió poner a Tala a lavar los trastes, esa sí que era una buena idea y como nunca pierdo la oportunidad de decirte que actualices HERENCIA DE ODIO, ayer leí el nuevo capítulo y me encanto,

Niña traviesa. Haber que piensas ahora de la suerte de Hilary.

Katty, una disculpa por tardar tanto, no podía escribir. Creo que fue un bloqueo de escritor (es la mejor escusa que tengo)

Mariah H, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, hice mi mejor esfuerzo y ojala te empiece a gustar la pareja Kai/Hilary.

Gaben Logan, gracias por tu mensaje y apoyo. GRACIAS

Mina, gracias por el comentario.

Si olvide alguien una disculpa y gracias por leer esto. No ha sido el mejor pero puse mi mejor esfuerzo.

Antes de un mes estará la continuación.


End file.
